El Vampiro y El Doncel
by starsmoon1981
Summary: NARUSASU- Naruto juro destruir a los humanos para vengar la muerte de sus padres, pero un bello azabache pondrá su mundo de cabeza, cuando dos almas gemelas se unan, podrá el amor triunfar sobre el odio, o el cruel destino se interpondrá entre los dos.la lucha entre humanos contra vampiros en medio del puro amor entre el príncipe de los vampiros y un hermoso doncel
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

La vida de Naruto Uzumaki nunca ha sido fácil, a sus 360 años ha vivido todo tipo de situaciones que lo han marcado para siempre, nació un 10 de Octubre de 1650 como vampiro, debido a que su padre Minato Namikaze era el líder de todos los vampiros, se unió a una humana Kushina Uzumaki que sin dudarlo dejo su humanidad para convertirse en vampiro como su esposo. La infancia feliz de Naruto no duro mucho, debido a que a penas antes de cumplir los 10 años de vida perdió a sus padres que fueron asesinados por los Cazadores de Vampiros, por lo cual origino una guerra mortal entre cazadores y vampiros, que durante años han derramado sangre de personas inocentes, con el fin de destruir por completo el legado del otro.

En la época actual Naruto Uzumaki aparenta ser un típico chico normal, para no llamar la atención de los cazadores, ya que el juro acabar con el cazador que asesino a sus padres y a todos sus descendientes sin ninguna contemplación, juro hacer justicia por si mismo, no por nada es el Príncipe de los Vampiros. Con el apoyo de los otros vampiros el joven rubio de pelo de punta, ojos azules de 3 marcas en cada lado de su rostro, vive con su guardián Iruka Umino en la ciudad de Konoha, con sus "18 años", vive una vida de un adolescente humano; estudia, va a fiesta, sale tanto con chicos como con chicas y al final de la noche, acaba con la vida de alguien sin ningún remordimiento. El corazón de Naruto es de "hielo" y no solamente por la muerte de sus padres, sino también porque durante su vida eterna ha sufrido engaños tras engaños, lo cual ha hecho que el joven vampiro se prometa a si mismo nunca volver amar, por lo tanto utiliza tanto chicos y chicas, por placer, por diversión y sobre todo por el disfrute de ver como sus "victimas" fallecen ante el. Hoy comienza un nuevo año escolar en Konoha High School, por lo tanto nuevas victimas para el Príncipe de los Vampiros

-"_bueno llego mi diversión"_-piensa maliciosamente Naruto-"_algo me dice-que kiba y yo-nos divertiremos-de lo lindo-en este nuevo año escolar-veré que tan ingenuos-son estos miserables humanos-esta vez"_

-Naruto baja ahora mismo-llama firmemente Iruka

-ay voy Iruka-suspira el rubio-en serio Iruka –ya no soy un niño mas

-¡si te comportas como tal tu me dirás¡-exclama sarcásticamente Iruka-si tus padres vivieran Naruto-que creen que pensarían de ti

-¡pero ellos están muertos Iruka¡-exclama furicamente Naruto-nada de lo que digas o hagas-me hará cambiar de parecer-destruiré a todos los humanos-hasta encontrar a quien asesino a mis pares-y lo matare-junto a su familia…

Y así acabo con una nueva discusión con su guardián. Conduciendo hacia Konoha High, pensaba en su guardián, odiaba pelear con Iruka, era como un" padre" para el, pero era el único que se interponía en su venganza contra los seres humanos, incluso el Concilio de Vampiros, lo apoyan totalmente. Estaba tan distraído que casi pasa la luz roja, ocasionando que atropellara a un humano "sin querer"

-y ahora que-murmura Naruto para si mismo-solo espero no llegar tarde a la escuela-o Tsunade obaa chan-se alimentara literalmente de mi sangre

Salio de su coche para ver a quien atropello, se acerco a la persona que estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo

-¿Oye estas bien?-pregunta Naruto falsamente interesado

-¡Me pregunta el Dobe que me atropello¡-exclama sarcásticamente el joven que esta en el suelo

-A quien le dices Dobe Hijo de puta-dice furicamente Naruto

El joven igual de furioso iba a responder, cuando levanto su mirada hacia la persona que lo atropello. Pero en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, sin ellos proponérselo, la vida de ambos daría un giro totalmente inesperado. En medio siglo de vida Naruto había estado con todo tipo de ser humano,, altos, bajos, rubios, morenos, ricos, pobres, en fin todo lo que se pueda imaginar, pero jamás había visto un humano tan perfecto, tan hermoso, misterioso. El joven frente a el era lo mas bello que había visto en su vida; era un joven de estatura mediana, de piel pálida como la nieve, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y su pelo de puntas hacia atrás era de color azabache. Pero el mayor temor de Naruto se hizo realidad, su corazón latía mil por horas y el sabia que no era por alimentarse. El rubio sabe cuando siente la necesidad de comer y cuando no, y esto definitivamente no era por comida, era un sentimiento mágico, fuerte tan intenso, que sentía el deseo de estar con ese joven y el no entendía porque, si apenas se están viendo por primera vez. Entonces una nueva realidad lo golpeo como un muro de ladrillos al darse cuenta que sin desearlo, sin buscarlo, ni siquiera imaginárselo, se encontró con su alma gemela.

_-¡"que demonios pasa aquí¡-_piensa frenéticamente el vampiro-_pero esto no puede ser-no esta sucediendo-obaa chan-me dijo que-no vería a mi alma gemela-hasta tomar venganza-por la muerte de mis padres-pero ahí esta-en frente de mi-y para rematar –es un humano-la raza que odio con todas mis fuerzas-pero el no es cualquier humano-es el ser mas hermoso que haya conocido en mi miserable vida eterna-y ahora que debo hacer-porque debo cumplir con mi meta de destruir a los humanos-pero al estar aquí mi alma gemela-evidentemente tendré –problemas con mi objetivo-y mas sintiendo que no puedo ni quiero alejarme de el_

Mientra Naruto estaba en su propio mundo, el azabache tenia sin saberlo los mismos pensamientos que el vampiro; su corazón latía tan fuerte como el rubio que lo atropello, miles de mariposas en su estomago revoloteaban sin cesar. El rubio frente a el era lo mas bello y único que el jamás había conocido antes.

_-"quizás la vieja bruja de Kaede tenia razón"-_pensaba felizmente el azabache-_definitivamente las almas gemelas existen-porque creo que yo-acabo de tropezarme con el mió_

Naruto puede leer los pensamientos humanos y se sorprendió gratamente, la mayoría de los humanos no creen en el amor verdadero y mucho menos en la unión de almas gemelas, pero este chico era fiel creyente, lo cual lo hacia mas especial de lo que ya es

_-¡mierda mierda mierda¡-_piensa nerviosamente el joven azabache-_ese rubio como el sol y de ojos azules como el cielo-dios si el es mi alma gemela-¡acabo de llamarlo Dobe¡-sinceramente en que diablo estas pensando Sasuke-se te aparece un ángel y tu lo insulta-con razón todo el mundo-incluso tu propia familla te llama perdedor_

Naruto sonrió y se sonrojo a la vez por los pensamientos del joven, definitivamente por lo que percibió este humano era totalmente puro, era toda inocencia en su máximo esplendor. Suspiro tranquilamente por lo menos Sasuke no era definitivamente como los demás humanos que fueron asesinados por el. Pero su pregunta era ¿Quién es este chico?. Como alguien tan puro puede estar tan triste y solo a la vez.

-lamento haberte dicho Dobe señor-dice el azabache totalmente apenado-fue mi culpa-no vi. el cambio de la luz

-no tienes que disculparte-dice sinceramente Naruto-y no soy un viejo-soy un chico como tu-además yo también me pase de largo-por lo tanto también fue culpa mía

-me llamo Sasuke-dice Sasuke sonriendo al rubio-encantado de conocerte….

-Naruto me llamo Naruto-dice Naruto embelezado por la sonrisa de Sasuke

Ambos ya parados estaban mirándose fijamente ,tratando de memorizar todo su aspecto, como si no quieren dejar nada que este fuera de su alcance…hasta que alguien llamo al moreno azabache

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-grita una pelirroja del otro lado de la calle

-ya voy Karin-dice Sauce-nos vemos Naruto

En el instante que el moreno trato de correr Naruto sin pensarlo tomo su mano sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, sin percibir que Sasuke sintió lo mismo

-¿nos volveremos a ver?-pregunta tímidamente Naruto

-si crees en el destino como yo, creo que si Naruto o al menos eso espero-Dice Sasuke sonriendo a Naruto

Ahí salio corriendo dejando por primera vez en siglos al vampiro mas poderoso sin aliento. Naruto sacudiendo sus pensamientos se monto en su coche, y decidió llamar a su mejor amigo Kiba, definitivamente este encuentro no estaba en sus planes, y lo peor de todo, es que ya sentía la necesidad inmediata de volver a ver a Sasuke

-Kiba, Kiba estas ahí-llama Naruto a su mejor amigo

-que pasa Naruto-dice un Kiba levantándose-no es muy temprano para fastidiarme

-¡que temprano idiota ya son mas de las 7¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto

-somos vampiros o se te olvido ese pequeño detalle-dice algo molesto Kiba

-¡ah por favor Kiba eso de que el sol nos afecte paso de moda¡-exclama con fastidio Naruto-es mas es una de las cosas estupidas de los humanos-así que por favor escucha que esto es urgente

-bueno su majestad usted me dirá-dice Kiba

-creo que debo pensar dos veces en mi venganza contra los humanos-suspira tranquilamente Naruto

-¿y eso por que Naruto?-pregunta mas despierto Kiba-es por Iruka

-en parte es por el-dice seriamente el rubio vampiro-pero algo increíble y maravilloso sucedió Kiba-me encontré con mi alma gemela-o al menos eso creo

-¿pero como?-pregunta sorprendido Kiba-no según la vieja de Tsunade-digo que hasta que los Namikaze Uzumaki no sean vengados-tu alma gemela no despertara

-en primer lugar respeta a Tsunade Kiba-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-solamente yo-puedo burlarme de ella-pero volviendo al punto-no tengo ni idea como apareció-solamente estaba ahí –frente a mi-y Kiba no mentiré al decirte que quería quedarme con el para siempre en ese momento

-¿es un el?-pregunta Kiba confundido-un vampiro-siempre pensé que estaría con una mujer –pero si es un hombre vampiro –me alegro por ti-como es el

-ese es el problema Kiba-suspira nerviosamente Naruto-no es un vampiro-es un ser humano que tal

Silencio al otro lado del teléfono hasta que…..

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-exclama totalmente en shock-viejo no puedo creer que el destino juegue así contigo-bueno como los propios humanos dirían" Houston tenemos un problema"

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

A Sasuke Uchiha se le pudiera considerar como la persona mas afortunada al ser uno de los miembros de la aristócrata familia Uchiha. El apellido Uchiha es uno de lo más respetado y temido en toda la sociedad de Konoha; solamente la familia Hyuga pueden competir con ellos. Su padre Fugaku Uchiha es un investigador especialista en ciencias ocultas, muy reconocido a nivel mundial, su esposa Mikoto es su fiel asistente por no decir "títere", todo lo que diga su esposo es ley incluso si del bienestar de sus hijos se trata. Itachi Uchiha es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es el "hijo perfecto" para Fugaku, es el primero en todo lo que su padre le ha pedido hacer, es inteligente, frió, calculador y a veces tan manipulador como su propio padre, es mas el trabaja junto a su padre y otras personas en profundizar la ciencia oculta solo para sacar provecho de la misma y así ganar el máximo poder que le permita adueñarse de todo lo que ha poseído los Uchiha de generación tras generación.

En este punto volvemos a Sasuke que se le puede considerar la "oveja negra", la mancha o el error que Fugaku considera que es de su esposa Mikoto. A principio Sasuke siendo niño no entendía del porque del odio y aborrecion de su familia hacia el; solamente quería la atención de su padre y su hermano; para el Itachi era su todo. Su ídolo, alguien a quien admirar, adorar y sentirse orgulloso, pero todo eso cambio drásticamente cuando a solas, su hermano mayor trato de robar su inocencia. Sino fuera por la inmediata intervención del ama de llaves de la familia Kaede "vieja bruja" como cariñosamente le dice, seguramente el no estaría vivo actualmente. Después de esa fatídica noche, su mundo se convirtió literalmente en un infierno; sus padres nunca le creyeron cuando acuso a su hermano, es mas se enojaron tanto con el, que su padre el ilustrísimo Fugaku Uchiha le dio una de las tantas palizas que recibirá en su vida, después dentro de la mansión Uchiha se les quitaron todos sus derechos; es mas el joven azabache es peor que un sirviente, es un esclavo tanto para con sus padres como para su obsesivo hermano mayor. Vive actualmente en un sótano, lo único que sus padres han hecho por el, es darle para sus estudios. "siempre y cuando" se mantenga en secreto lo que pasa en su casa: además de recibir comida y eso que la mismísima Kaede, se encarga de dársela sin importarle ni un comino las quejas de los padres de Sasuke

-_"Ojala la vieja bruja hubiese sido mi mama"-_pensaba tristemente Sasuke-_sino fuera por ella-mis padres e Itachi-hace tiempo-se hubiesen deshecho de mi_

Mientras mas pensaba en la vida que actualmente vive, mas le entraba unas ganas enormes de llorar amargamente por todo lo que le esta pasando. Debido al incidente con su hermano mayor Itachi, se entero de algo que termino por cambiar su vida para siempre. Sasuke Uchiha es un doncel. Cuando Kaede se lo confeso, el quedo confundido, es mas aun lo esta. No puede entender como se le puede odiar tanto solo por ser doncel, por mas que ha tratado de justificar a su familia, se resigno a que el nunca tuvo ni tendrá una verdadera familia.

-Hey gaki-dice Kaede entrando al sótano-el desayuno esta listo mocoso-estas feliz de ir a Konoha High School

-Vieja bruja-suspira tristemente el moreno-`porque no puedo ser feliz-como los chicos de mi edad-porque mis padres me odian tanto-que hice para sufrir tanto en esta vida

-tu no hiciste nada kaki-dice Kaede besando la frente de Sasuke-te lo he dicho una y mil veces-tus padres e Itachi son unos enfermos-pero tu no lo eres Suke-tu eres la persona mas especial que he conocido mocoso-se que muy pronto-tu vida cambiara-tal vez en esta nueva escuela-encuentre amigos de verdad-y quizás a lo mejor-te encuentres con tu alma gemela

-vieja lo dudo mucho-suspira tristemente Sasuke-sabes que a mi edad-y en la distintas escuela-he sido pisoteado-humillado y burlado por mis propios compañeros de clase-nadie me quiere por mi aspecto-solamente Neji, Hinata por ser los Hyuga y Karin-pero sinceramente dudo que algo cambie en ese aspecto

Kaede solo suspiro profundamente por nada del mundo quería ver sufrir a Sasuke, quería a ese chico como su propio "nieto", ella no mentía cuando decía que Sasuke era realmente especial, pero las agresiones de su familia y la de su entorno escolar han hecho que el menor de los Uchiha se sienta mas deprimido de lo normal. Claro a pesar de todo su sufrimiento el joven siempre ha tenido la creencia de encontrar se con su otra mitad, con su alma gemela, por eso a veces por estar tanto en las nubes, muchos de sus compañeros lo han tomado como un "arma" para destruirlo por completo, a veces lo logran, otras veces sus únicos amigos intervienen por el.

-pero mocoso-suspira profundamente Kaede-al menos ten algo de esperanza-por lo menos aun crees en el destino –y en tu alma gemela-veras que esta vez lo vas a encontrar-sino que el no te encuentra a ti-con lo despistado que eres gaki

-en eso puede ser que tengas razón vieja bruja-sonríe felizmente Sasuke-sabes aun mantengo mi creencia firme en el destino-es mas es lo único que me ha mantenido en pie-en medio de toda esta oscuridad que rodea mi vida-deseo encontrar a mi otra mitad-a esa persona que ame-y que me ame por lo que soy-yo por esa persona daría todo vieja-porque se que cuando amas una persona-lo amas por lo que realmente es-y no por lo que tiene-yo no soy ellos vieja-y nunca lo seré

-Así se habla mocoso-sonríe Kaede-y deja de decirme vieja-que tu madre-es mucho mayor que yo

Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente, sabiendo de antemano que no podía discutir con su "vieja bruja", ellos siempre han estado muy unidos, pero a veces Kaede mostraba un lado de su personalidad no muy lindo de ver.

-bueno vieja me voy-dice Sasuke-debo irme antes que Itachi venga-tu sabes como son nuestros "encuentros fraternarles"

-Lamentablemente lo se mocoso-suspira tristemente Kaede-ten mucho cuidado Sasuke-te estaré esperando

Sasuke asintió sonriendo a su vieja bruja, decidió subir las escaleras del sótano con mucho cuidado. Se asomo por la cocina para su fortuna no había nadie, pero su suerte se acabo cuando alguien le tapo la boca; escucho una voz escalofriantemente familiar, esa voz pertenecía a su hermano Itachi Uchiha.

-Te vas sin despedirte de mi otouto-dice maliciosamente Itachi

El mayor de los Uchiha empujo al menor contra la pared. Para el desafortunio de Sasuke, su hermano mayor era mas fuerte que el, por lo cual no tenia escapatoria

-Si gritas otouto tonto-dice fríamente Itachi—tu y yo sabemos-quien pagara las consecuencias

Sasuke temblando en silencio asintió, no podía permitir perder a Kaede, conociendo a Itachi como lo conoce, le haría daño a su "vieja bruja" si el grita

-Bueno otouto-dice Itachi-es hora de tener-lo que hace años-la vieja entrometida-me negó por derecho.

Sasuke empezó a sudar frió sintiendo como la mente retorcida de su hermano empezó a actuar. Itachi no se inmuto a la imagen de miedo del pequeño frente a el, al contrario eso lo excitaba mas, metió una de sus manos bajo la camisa del uniforme escolar de Sasuke, lo cual hizo que el joven azabache entrara en pánico, pero el mayor se aferro mas fuerte a el, impidiendo que el joven diga o haga cualquier cosa en su contra. Pero al parecer esta vez alguien del cielo se acordó de Sasuke, porque repentinamente sonó el teléfono de Itachi, haciendo que detuviese sus acciones contra su hermano menor. No quería atenderlo pero al ver el número reconoció inmediatamente a quien pertenecía ese número, soltando de forma brusca a su hermano. Sasuke al ver como su hermano se volteo hacia el otro lado, sin pensarlo dos veces en medio de su shock, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Salio de su casa corriendo sin importarle nada, se olvido de Kaede, de sus amigos de todos.

-_Porque, porque yo DIOS-_pensaba frenéticamente Sasuke-_soy su hermano-esto esta mal-porque me odian tanto-por ser doncel-no pedí ser así-quiero huir-si no fuera por Kaede-hace tiempo-yo hubiese hecho el trabajo por ellos-yo mismo me hubiese quitado la vida_

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas derramando algunas lagrimas, si ver que la luz del semáforo cambio, por lo cual sintió un pequeño golpe de un auto, lo cual provoco que cayera automáticamente. En ese instante escucho una voz profunda que sin saberlo haría de su vida totalmente un "caos"

¿Oye estas bien?-pregunta el conductor del auto

-¡Me pregunta el Dobe que me atropello¡-exclama sarcásticamente Sasuke

-A quien le dices Dobe Hijo de puta-dice furicamente el conductor

Cuando el conductor se expreso así de Sasuke diciéndole "Hijo de Puta", eso fue todo para el joven moreno. Definitivamente no era su día, sus padres con sus insultos, su hermano mayor que lo aterroriza mas si es posible y para el colmo un mal conductor que casi lo mata ,sinceramente tendrá que decirle a la vieja de Kaede que le de un amuleto o algo por el estilo, porque para Sasuke Uchiha la "buena suerte" no esta precisamente de su lado. Iba a gritarle al conductor, cuando se quedo literalmente sin aliento al ver el rostro del conductor, toda su furia, desapareció por completo, dando paso a mil latidos de su corazón , y miles de mariposas en su estomago. El conducto era un rubio de ojos azules, que hacia que Sasuke se quedara totalmente en las nubes por tal impresionante imagen

_-"quizás la vieja bruja de Kaede tenia razón"-_pensaba felizmente Sasuke-_definitivamente las almas gemelas existen-porque creo que yo-acabo de tropezarme con el mió_

Para el este encuentro no dejaba de ser mágico, a pesar de ser un encuentro accidental, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir que la persona frente a el, era la que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo, porque de no ser así, porque esta tremenda necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, si apenas se están conociendo. Entonces le llega la realidad de que insulto a su futura "alma gemela" y no hay que decir que inmediatamente entro en pánico.

_-¡mierda mierda mierda_¡-piensa nerviosamente el joven moreno-_ese rubio como el sol y de ojos azules como el cielo-dios si el es mi alma gemela-¡acabo de llamarlo Dobe¡-sinceramente en que diablo estas pensando Sasuke-se te aparece un ángel y tu lo insulta-con razón todo el mundo-incluso tu propia familla te llama perdedor_

En ese momento Sasuke literalmente quería que lo "tragase la tierra", tenia que arreglar las cosas con su ángel rubio, si tenia que dejar su orgullo Uchiha lo haría, total el es totalmente diferente a su familia, cosa que agradece internamente.

-Lamento haberte dicho Dobe señor-dice Sasuke totalmente apenado-fue mi culpa-no vi. el cambio de la luz

-No tienes que disculparte-dice sinceramente el rubio conductor-y no soy un viejo-soy un chico como tu-además yo también me pase de largo-por lo tanto también fue culpa mía

-me llamo Sasuke-dice Sasuke sonriendo al rubio-encantado de conocerte….

-Naruto me llamo Naruto-dice Naruto

Para ambos el mundo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, salvo que uno de los amigos de Sasuke, Karin sin saberlo arruino el momento feliz de su amigo

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-grita una pelirroja del otro lado de la calle

-ya voy Karin-dice Sasuke-nos vemos Naruto

Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia donde estaba su amiga, sintió que fue detenido repentinamente por el rubio, al sentir la mano del rubio, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue ahí que supo que finalmente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, definitivamente encontró a su alma gemela

-¿nos volveremos a ver?-pregunta tímidamente Naruto

-si crees en el destino como yo, creo que si Naruto o al menos eso espero-Dice Sasuke sonriendo a Naruto

Sin mas que decir y por primera vez en su vida, felizmente se acerco a una asombrada Karin, al ver como su amigo sonreía, y es que no es que no quería ver a Sasuke sonreír , pero que un Uchiha sonría es algo que no se ve todos los días. Iba a preguntarle a su amigo que le pasaba, cuando el propio Sasuke la dejo mas confundida que antes

-¿crees en el destino Karin?-pregunta felizmente Sasuke-porque yo si

Pero ante que Karin pudiera decir algo mas corrió alegremente hasta llegar a la famosa Konoha High School, lamentablemente para el, eran las mismas miradas de sus antiguos compañeros, al ver su aspecto, muchos ya murmuraban que era un chico extraño, afeminado y miles de cosas mas. La sonrisa que tenia por su encuentro con el rubio, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer. Karin, Hinata y Neji se acercaron a el

-Buenos días Sasuke kun-dice tímidamente Hinata-Karin me dijo que estabas feliz-pero ahora estas triste porque

-no me digan que ya te están molestándote Sasuke-suspira profundamente Neji-sinceramente creí que estas personas eran diferentes a los de nuestra antigua escuela-ya veo que no es así-lo siento Sasuke

-Hey chicos-sonríe falsamente Sasuke-estoy bien –nada de que preocuparse-ya estoy acostumbrado a esto-nunca pensé que seria diferente esta vez

Sus amigos suspiraron profundamente obviamente Sasuke estaba mintiéndoles para no preocuparlos. Caminaron no muy tranquilos que se digan, pero debían buscar el horario de clase, cuando un grupo de chicos se pusieron frente a el

-Miren chicos al parecer nuevos payasos llegaron a nuestra escuela-dice un chico moreno de estatura alta de cabello castaño y de mirada perruna

-Estas en lo cierto Kiba-dice una rubia de cabellera larga

-¿Qué quieren con nosotros?-pregunta furicamente Karin

-nada-sonríe maliciosamente una peli rosa-solamente divertirnos con ustedes-eso hacemos con los nuevos

-Sobretodo con el afeminado de tu amigo-dice un peli rojo mirando fríamente a Sasuke

Sasuke no sabia que hacer o decir, ese peli rojo definitivamente no le gustaba para nada, y el sentimiento era mutuo porque si las miradas mataran , el peli rojo ya lo hubiese enterrado vivo hace tiempo…en ese momento se oyó la voz de otra persona

-Kiba, chicos que hacen-dice una voz que congelo el corazón de Sasuke, el sabia a quien pertenecía, su voz, su olor, todo lo memorizo por completo

-vamos a divertirnos con los chicos nuevos-dice Kiba

-Hey déjenme algo para mi -dice Fríamente Naruto-quiero ser el primero en jugar con los idiotas de los nuevos

Pero nadie se preparo para esto Naruto aun no veía a Sasuke ya que el estaba siendo protegido por Neji, Hinata y Karin. El rubio maliciosamente torció el brazo de Hinata

-AHHHHHHHHHH-grito Hinata

-Ay que pena-dice falsamente Naruto-que pasa chica-no aguantas nada

-¡jajajaja¡-ríe Kiba-así se hace jefe-que todos sepan que nadie que no sea popular como nosotros son bienvenidos a nuestra escuela

Sasuke estaba en shock, su ángel, su rubio, era un demonio, alguien despiadado, cruel, un total bastardo. Será que la vida jamás se acordara que el existe, en estos momentos estaba empezando a odiar al destino y sus crueles detrás de Neji y Karin como Hinata era maltratada por el rubio que en solamente instante ha roto su corazón por completo.

-Deja a mi prima en paz-Dice furicamente Neji

-¡jajajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente Naruto-y que vas hacer al respecto-ojos perlados

-Sencillamente esto-dice Neji golpeando a Naruto

El rubio se enfureció, nadie golpea a Naruto Uzumaki Príncipe de los Vampiros y sobrevive para contarlo, nadie mucho menos un asqueroso humano, iba a matar a Neji, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. Al ver quien era esa persona, el rubio vampiro por primera vez en siglos quería morirse, al ver al bello moreno frente a el. Sasuke no estaba furioso, ni lleno de odio hacia el rubio que ataco a sus amigos, estaba sumamente triste, decepcionado, su corazón lloraba por dentro y sus lágrimas empezó a salir sin poder contenerse.

-Supongo que eso es obra del destino-murmuraba Sasuke derramando muchas lagrimas-no quería esto-no pensé que doliera tanto encontrar a tu alma gemela-y perderla al mismo tiempo

Solamente los vampiros escucharon lo que el moreno dijo, Sasuke sin importarle nada recogió a Hinata entregándosela a Neji

-Cuídala por mi Neji-dice Sasuke saliendo corriendo dejando a todos en shock

-Voy por ese miserable-dice furiosamente el peli rojo

-No no lo harás-dice oscuramente Naruto-A el junto a sus amigos-nadie lo tocan

-estas loco Naruto-dice sorprendida la rubia por el cambio repentino de Naruto

-Dije que no y es no-dice furicamente Naruto-vamonos tenemos clases-y si me entero que atacan a estos chicos de nuevo-y en especial al moreno azabache-yo mismo personalmente acabare con ustedes entendidos

Todos atemorizados por el oscuro aura del rubio se marcharon , dejando a Neji, Hinata y Karin en shock y a la vez preocupado por Sasuke. En camino hacia el salón de clases Naruto solo tenia en mente a ese moreno que le robo su corazón, y que el inmediatamente le hizo añicos

-"_es mejor así-_pensaba tristemente Naruto-_soy un vampiro y el es un humano-no podemos estar juntos-además mi venganza esta primero que nadie-primero ante todo incluso ante que el amor-Sasuke aunque no lo sepas-me duele mas a mi que a ti esto-pero es mejor no comenzar algo que esta destinado a morir tarde o temprano"_

Mientras que en un salón vació un moreno azabache lloraba fuertemente, jamás pensó que en un solo día todo su mundo fuera destruido por completo, para que encontrar su alma gemela, para descubrir que su otra mitad es un ser sin corazón, lloraba sin parar quizás, así se olvidaría de la estupida idea de que las almas gemelas existen , si existen definitivamente no para el, no para Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

Para Naruto definitivamente sus planes en destruir a los seres humanos, se están derrumbándose poco a poco, a pesar de que al ver como Sasuke huyo de el, probablemente odiándolo por lo que paso, no se siente seguro de continuar con su venganza. Su corazón estaba cada vez mas adolorido, Sasuke esta un piso arriba de donde el se encuentra, sin embargo el príncipe de los vampiros, siente todo su dolor, su llanto amargo vuelve loco al rubio vampiro. Desearía abrazar al joven azabache, borrarle su dolor , pero su lucha interna entre seguir su corazón o destruir a los humanos para hacer justicia a sus padres, lo mantienen confundido, sin saber que debe hacer ahora en adelante, sabiendo que su "alma gemela" esta mas cerca de lo que pudo imaginar.

-Esto es ridículo-murmura Naruto para si mismo-apenas conozco a este chico-es humano-insignificante-un pobre diablo-que por encima se ve-que no tiene a nadie-alguien sin valor

-Sin embargo te duele todo lo que le pueda pasar Naruto-dice una voz detrás de Naruto

-¡Kakashi que estas haciendo aquí¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Naruto

-Para ser vampiro Naruto-suspira Kakashii-se nota lo perceptivo que eres-se te olvida-que doy clases aquí

-Esta bien, esta bien-dice tranquilamente el rubio vampiro-pero dime a que te referías-a que yo me preocupo por un humano-cuando sabes perfectamente que odio a toda esa clase mal nacida

-No cuando dicho humano es tu alma gemela-dice seriamente Kakashi

Kakashi Hatake es un vampiro como Naruto, el es el otro guardián del rubio vampiro, en conjunto con Iruka son además de guardianes, tutores de Naruto, mas Kakashi, puesto que el era el mejor amigo del padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Naruto por su parte solo se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que además de Iruka, Kakashi era alguien en quien confiar plenamente.

-Amar a un humano no es un error Naruto-dice Kakashi-eso lo sabes perfectamente-o te olvidas de tu madre Kushina-ella era humana-después de todo

-¡Yo nací totalmente siendo vampiro Kakashi-exclama furiosamente Naruto-mi madre era vampiro-cuando yo nací-o es que no lo recuerdas

-Claro que lo recuerdo Naruto-dice Kakashi-así como también recuerdo-que fue la propia Kushina que decidió ser vampiro-tu padre la amo por lo que era-es más se enfrento al Concilio de Vampiros por ella-así que no me vengas con excusas por huir de tu destino

-No huyo de mi destino-dice firmemente el rubio-estoy mas que claro cuales son mis objetivos Kakashi

-¡Si seguro¡-exclama sarcásticamente Kakashi-quizás hace 6 o 24 horas antes-quería destruir a los humanos-ahora te debates entre la razón y el corazón-y mientras sigas confundido-puedes perder al humano para siempre

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta interesadamente Naruto

-Me refiero-suspira Kakashi- que muchos humanos y vampiros matarían "literalmente" por estar con el alma gemela del famoso Naruto Uzumaki-crees que nadie quería estar con ese humano-yo lo vi Naruto-y debo reconocer que eres igual que tu padre-ese humano es el ser mas hermoso de toda la faz de la tierra

A Naruto no le estaba gustando por donde iba Kakashi, ciertamente era un buen consejero, pero también el viejo vampiro era un "pervertido" de primera.

-No te ofendas Naruto-dice Kakashi-pero crees que por ser el príncipe de los vampiros-los otros se detendrán por conseguir a ese humano-ni hablar que ese humano es realmente interesante-dime algo de verdad no te interesa para nada ese humano Naruto

-No no me importa-dice Naruto-lo que haga ese humano-no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

-Eso lo veremos Naruto-sonríe Kakashi-después de todo hay un refrán que dice-"el que se descuida pierde su silla"-nos vemos en 15 minutos-nos vemos

Y con eso dejo a Naruto algo intrigado con su aptitud, algo le decía al rubio vampiro que su guardián peli plateado, planeaba algo y tenia un mal presentimiento de eso. Estando nuevamente solo, pensó en lo ultimo que le dijo Kakashi, será el capaz de ver a Sasuke con otra persona o siendo alimento de otros vampiros. Suspiro profundamente con lo que acaba de suceder obviamente no podría vivir sin Sasuke, al ver como el moreno miraba , su corazón se congelo. Finalmente tanto su conciencia como su corazón se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, y es que Naruto Uzumaki Príncipe de los Vampiros, después de mas de 360 años esta perdidamente enamorado de un humano llamado Sasuke.

-"_Y ahora que-_pensaba Naruto-_bueno me siento mejor-aceptando que amo a Sasuke-pero como arreglo las cosas con el-primero casi lo mato con mi auto-y después ve como lastimo a sus amigos-sinceramente no empecé con el pie derecho-con mi alma gemela"_

-Naruto se puede saber que diablo fue todo eso-dice un muy furico Gaara, entrando junto con Kiba, la rubia Ino Yamanaka y la peli rosa Sakura Haruno

-Que fue que Gaara-dice Naruto con fastidio

Kiba, Ino, Sakura y Gaara, son también vampiros como Naruto, mientras que Kiba es el mejor amigo del rubio vampiro, Ino y Sakura son dos chicas que Naruto se compadeció en matarla hace 100 años y las convirtió en vampiros, cosa que actualmente lo lamenta profundamente. En cuanto a Gaara, su padre Minato hizo un contrato donde lo unía con el peli rojo. Pero el jamás siente por Gaara, otra cosa que no sea amistad, pero su amigo peli rojo no piensa lo mismo

-Tú sabes de lo que hablamos Naruto-dice una furica Sakura

-Que paso con los nuevos-dice Ino-no se supone que como cada inicio del año escolar-acabamos con ellos-tu al principio nos seguiste el juego-y después te arrepentiste-explícanos que diablos paso contigo Naruto

-No pasa nada chicos-dice Naruto-solamente me aburrí con estos chicos-en los otros años-habían otros humanos mejores que estos

-Eso es verdad-dice Kiba

-Es solamente eso-dice Gaara-o hay algo mas-que nos estas ocultando Naruto

-Acaso dudas de mi Gaara-dice fríamente Naruto-porque tú sabes más que nadie-que el que dude del Príncipe de los Vampiros-tiene sus días contados

-Y tu sabes de memoria-dice el peli rojo-que eres mi prometido –y debes ser fiel solamente –te guste o no tu padre-me unió a ti-así que no lo olvides

Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños, tenía unas ganas de darle una lección a Gaara. Pero lamentablemente el peli rojo estaba en lo cierto, era la ultima voluntad de su `padre, tenia que cumplirla, lo cual es otro punto en contra de su amor por Sasuke

Pasaron más de 15 minutos, todos estaban en sus asientos esperando al profesor de historia Kakashi Hatake

-_"Sinceramente el vampiro pervertido no cambia"-_piensa Naruto

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que finalmente Kakashi entro, acompañado de un mal estrecho moreno azabache. Efectivamente Kakashi no le mintió a su protegido cuando dijo que sabe del humano que es su alma gemela. Se asomo por una ventana y vio a Sasuke llorar a sola, por todo lo sucedió con Naruto. Pero el peli plateado se sorprendió gratamente de la belleza e inocencia del humano, es mas ni siquiera la madre de su protegido Kushina brillaba tan intensamente como el joven azabache lo hace, lo cual preocupa de sobremanera al viejo vampiro, algo le dice a Kakashi Hatake que Sasuke sin proponérselo, esta a punto de desatar una nueva guerra entre los cazadores de vampiros y los vampiros.

-_"algo me dice que ese inocente chico-_piensa con preocupación Kakashi-_va a desatar mas sangre –de la que se derramo durante la época de Minato y Kushina"_

-Lo siento por la tardanza mis queridos alumnos-sonríe picadamente Kakashi-pero esta vez mi excusa-es ver a este hermoso joven- a punto de caer en desgracia-y quien soy yo –para permitir que eso suceda

Sus alumnos incluso los jóvenes vampiros tenian una enorme gota en la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente

-"_que estaba cayendo en desgracias-_pensaba Sasuke-_a quien quiere engañar-si mas bien fui yo-quien le recordó que teníamos clases-y eso que es mi primer dia de clase en este bendita escuela"_

_-_bueno porque no comenzamos de una buena vez-dice Kakashi-joven porque nos haría el honor de presentarse ante nosotros por favor

Mientras que Sasuke trago saliva, hubo muchos cuchicheos entre los estudiantes, todos ellos hablando mal acerca del moreno. No hay que decir que Naruto lucho internamente para no perder la paciencia, y no acabar con el salón entero, o era Kakashi con sus indirectas hacia su "bebe" o era los otros imbeciles humanos molestando al moreno, porque el sintió los pensamientos y el aura de Sasuke , y obviamente no era de felicidad, el moreno de por si, según el vampiro lleva una tristeza enorme, no necesitaba el hacerlo sentir peor

-_"quizás Kakashi tenga razón con respecto a ti Sasuke-_piensa seriamente el rubio vampiro-_eres de verdad muy especial bebe-y yo voy averiguar todo de ti-como me llamo Naruto Uzumaki_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la forma como se expresaba del moreno, y lo mas extraño para el que eso no le afecto para nada. En cuanto a Sasuke no le quedo de otra que hablar finalmente

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha-dice Sasuke-tengo 16 años y viví casi toda mi vida en Londres-hasta que mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí en Konoha-muchas gracias

Y ante que Kakashi pudiera repicar el moreno se sentó rápidamente al lado de sus amigos, Hinata, Neji y Karin.

-Bueno eso fue rápido-murmura Kakashi para si mismo

Y así la clase empezó , para Sasuke sentir como el rubio ángel de ojos azules lo miraba, estremecía su cuerpo de pie a cabeza. No entendía quien era ese rubio en realidad, debía temerle, no acercarse más a el, sobretodo siendo testigo fiel de lo que el rubio furioso puede ser capaz de hacer. Sin embargo la mirada del rubio hacia el actualmente era la misma que lo enamoro desde el momento en que se conocieron sinceramente el moreno no tiene idea de cómo actuar cerca de el, lo único que sabe es que por mas que lo intente, es casi imposible sacarse a Naruto de su cabeza.

-Neji, Hinata Karin, perdónenme por dejarlos solos chicos-dice apenado Sasuke

-No hay problema Sasuke Kun-dice Karin-pero que fue lo que te paso?

-La verdad Karin-suspira Sasuke-ni yo mismo lo se-pero se trata del rubio que ataco a Hinata

-¿ que pasa con ese imbecil Sasuke¿-pregunta seriamente Neji

-No se como decirle estos chicos-dice seriamente el moreno-pero creo-mejor dicho-estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado de ese chico rubio de ojos azules

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-exclaman totalmente sorprendidos Hinata, Neji y Karin a la vez

-y eso que tengo apenas horas conociéndolo-suspira tristemente Sasuke

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa Sasuke¡-exclama furiosamente Karin-como se puede estar enamorado de-alguien que apenas conoces-no te importa lo que le hizo a Hinata-a nosotros o incluso a ti mismo-se que sueles ser masoquista Sasuke –pero no pensé que te superaras a ti mismo

-Karin por favor-dice Hinata

-Déjala Hinata-dice Sasuke-se que ella tiene razón –y créeme me duele mas a mi-que a ustedes 3 lo que paso en el pasillo-pero chicos que hago lo conocí antes de la escuela-Karin me viste feliz verdad-el era mi razón de ser feliz-por primera vez alguien con solo su sonrisa me devuelve algo de paz-que quiere que haga chicos- me enamore de Naruto- y eso es algo que dudo mucho que pueda desaparecer tan fácilmente

-pero tendrás que hacerlo Sasuke-dice Neji-porque por las personas que se rodea el rubio-dudo mucho que te quieran cerca de el-es mejor que lo olvides-yo te ayudare-estaremos contigo para lo que necesites

-Gracias chicos –dice Sasuke-pero algo me dice que olvidarme de Naruto-es una batalla perdida-incluso antes de siquiera intentarlo

Los 3 amigos solamente miraron con compasión a Sasuke sin sospechar que su conversación fue escuchada por Naruto, quien se acerco a su mejor amigo Kiba

-Escúchame Kiba-dice seriamente Naruto-yo les mentí a Gaara y a las chicas-no fue porque me aburrí de los nuevo-que deje de atacarlo

-Ya me suponía eso Naruto-suspira con fastidio Kiba-entonces viejo porque-nos arruinaste la diversión

-Te acuerdas cuando te llame haces unas horas-dice seriamente Naruto-te acuerdas que te dije que mi alma gemela era un humano

-Ni me lo repitas viejo-dice seriamente Kiba-sinceramente tu suerte en el amor es de lo ultimo-y eso que eres un príncipe

-No discutiré eso contigo Kiba-suspira profundamente el rubio vampiro-bueno adivina quien es ese humano Einstein

A Kiba le pareció extraño lo que dijo Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de su amigo hacia el moreno azabache lo cual le dio a entender…..

-¡El Uchiha Naruto¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Kiba-Sasuke Uchiha es tu alma gemela-tienes que estar bromeando

-Lamentablemente no es ninguna broma Kiba-suspira Naruto-es mas ahora mas que nunca se que Sasuke es mi alma gemela-y por el estoy dispuesto a todo

- ¡ A todo viejo¡-exclama temeroso Kiba- a que te refieres con eso viejo

-Me refiero Kiba-dice seriamente Naruto-a enfrentarme al Concilio de Vampiros-voy a estar con Sasuke –pase lo que pase –duélale a quien le duela

-¿Sabes lo que provocaras con esto Naruto?-pregunta seriamente Kiba

-Lo se-suspira tristemente Naruto-una nueva guerra entre vampiros y humanos esta a punto de comenzar

Continuara…

_Gracias por sus comentarios se les agradece. y que les pareció este capitulo, revisen por favor_


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

La clase con Hatake Kakashi se desarrollo en total normalidad; salvo que Sasuke sentía un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, puesto que en ningún momento Naruto no apartaba sus ojos de el y el joven Uchiha no entendía el porque y mucho menos entendía la necesidad de estar cerca del rubio de ojos azules. Pero Sasuke no era el único intimidado por las miradas de Naruto, tanto sus amigos como los propios compañeros de del rubio se dieron cuenta de la atracción del príncipe de los vampiros por el moreno azabache; y Kiba como el mejor amigo de Naruto, se acerco a el sigilosamente

-Hey viejo-dice seriamente Kiba-por lo menos podrías ser menos obvio-todos aquí-se han dado cuenta-de tus miradas hacia el Uchiha

-No puedo evitarlo Kiba-suspira Naruto-primeramente –no soy bueno para ocultar mis sentimientos y mucho menos lo que siento por Sasuke-el es tan especial Kiba-me pregunto como un ser humano-en un solo día me hace tan feliz con solo verlo-no me he sentido así desde hace mas de 200 años

-Desde hace 200 años viejo-dice Kiba-o desde Sai

En ese instante Kiba deseaba que un cazador de vampiro viniese y le clavara una estaca en su corazón, porque nuevamente hizo enfadar a Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio vampiro se enfado tanto que sus ojos estaban cambiando de azules como el cielo a rojo como la sangre, además que poco a poco sus colmillos estaban empezando a salir.

-NA…Na…Naruto-dice nerviosamente Kiba-cálmate rubio-no queremos delatarnos verdad-además cierto Uchiha te esta viendo-y tu no quieres seguir metiendo la pata con el o si

En ese instante Naruto al escuchar el apellido de su Sasuke se calmo inmediatamente y se dio cuenta que Kiba tenia razón; por suerte el moreno no vio su transformación, si lo hubiese hecho ya estaría fuera del salón de clases y para la tranquilidad de Naruto ese no fue el caso. Ocurrió todo lo contrario, sus miradas se encontraron de la misma manera que lo hicieron cuando se conocieron. Ambos se concentraron en mirarse fijamente, hasta que Sasuke sonrojado se voltio

-"_Pero que me pasa-_pensaba sonrojado el moreno-_seguramente Naruto dirá que soy un acosador o algo así"_

_-"Si lo eres. Puedes acosarme toda la vida bebe-_pensaba picaramente Naruto-_realmente me sorprendes lo adorable que eres Sasuke-no te imaginas lo que me estoy aguantando por no hacerte mió bebe"_

-Oye viejo-dice Kiba-Gaara y las chicas vienen hacia acá-cuidado con los pensamientos pervertidos-y lo siento por lo de antes

-Agradece Kiba-susurra fríamente Naruto-que estaba ocupado viendo a mi bebe-sino por muy amigo mió que seas no lo cuentas-vuelves a nombrar al maldito de Sai-y yo personalmente te mato-entendiste

Kiba asintió temiendo por su vida, conocía bastante a Naruto para saber que el rubio nunca se anda por las ramas al amenazar de muerte a otro vampiro incluso si es su mejor amigo. Es mas Naruto Uzumaki siempre ha sido un vampiro frió, cruel y calculador sin emociones algunas y eso lo sabe muy bien Deidara Uzumaki; el hermano mayor de Naruto, quien perdió a su "alma gemela" precisamente en manos de su hermano menor. Desde ese momento ambos hermanos se han jurado destruir al otro por el control total de todos los vampiros, lo cual para el propio Naruto su lucha es mayor, no solo destruir a los descendientes humanos de la persona que asesino a sus padres, sino tener que enfrentarse a muerte a su propio hermano, han hecho de la vida eterna del rubio vampiro un caos total.

-Naruto que te pasa con el Uchiha-dice fríamente Gaara

-Lo que me pasa con el Gaara-dice Naruto-no es ninguna de tu incumbencia-es mas mi amenaza anterior se mantiene firme-ni tú ni Ino y Sakura-se acercan a Sasuke o sus amigos entendidos

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa Naruto?-pregunta sorprendida Ino-que tiene ese chico de especial-para que lo protejas tanto

-Es verdad-dice Sakura-vamos Naruto-hay mejores chicos que el-seguramente es un don nadie-mira su aspecto para empezar-no se sabe si es hombre o mujer-quizás sea un afeminado-y su personalidad es patética-estoy segura que ni siquiera sus padres lo soportan

-¡Hey chicos¡-exclama Kiba llamando la atención-porque no se dan la vuelta-al parecer el Uchiha-esta escuchando esta interesante conversación

Hace minutos atrás Sasuke convenció a sus amigos a regañadientes de dejarlo a solas para hablar con Naruto. Mientra que Hinata si entendía del deseo del moreno de hablar con el rubio; Karin y Neji eran otra cosa. El moreno les explico que quería saber porque Naruto lo había estado observando durante la clase de Kakashi, aunque la verdad era muy distinta a su explicación; como la manera tan sincera y especial que el rubio lo miraba, su fe en Naruto volvió tan tapido como se había ido, quería hablar un poco mas, hacerse amigo del rubio o tal vez algo mas, solo por esta vez la vida si se acuerde de el y le de una oportunidad de ser feliz, seria mucho pedir. Después de ver como sus amigos finalmente salieron del salón de clase, vio en la esquina del salón a Naruto que se encontraba con esos chicos de antes Gaara, Kiba, Ino y Sakura. Así que cuando se acerco poco a poco a donde estaban ellos; escucho que el peli rojo le pregunto fríamente a Naruto acerca de el, suspiro feliz al escuchar como su rubio lo defendía abiertamente, pero su "felicidad" no duro mucho cuando la rubia y la peli rosa hablaron cruelmente de el. Pero las últimas palabras de la pelirosa le dieron directamente al corazón. Cual era el problema de todos ellos en menospreciarlo por completo, como pueden odiarlo tanto si apenas lo conocen y lo peor de todo es que la peli rosa estaba en lo cierto si sus propios padres no lo querían como lo iban a querer las demás personas.

Kiba fue el único que se dio cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha; inmediatamente interrumpió los comentarios despiadados de Sakura. Por su parte Naruto miro fijamente a Sasuke, sintió todo el dolor y tristeza del moreno, sin embargo una cosa totalmente extraña ocurrió, el rubio vampiro no pudo leer la mente de su Uchiha, por mucho que lo intento, no pudo saber que pensaba Sasuke y eso lo preocupaba bastante, jamás un vampiro ha dejado de leer la mente humana y mucho menos el príncipe de los vampiros. Sin embargo siempre hay una primera vez, para todo, Sasuke cerro su mente para la sorpresa del rubio vampiro, lo cual para el rubio Sasuke Uchiha en total definición era el humano mas misterioso que el había conocido en toda su vida

-Yo….yo quería-decía entrecortadamente Sasuke

-Tu que Uchiha-dice fríamente Gaara-aunque seas nuevo aquí-eso no te da derecho de expiar las conversaciones ajenas

-Eso no es así¡-exclama firmemente el Uchiha

-Entonces como es fracasado-dice una furica Ino-no se quien eres Uchiha-ni me interesa saberlo-afeminado o no-no tienes ningún derecho de hablar o ver a Naruto-no te das cuenta que el es demasiado para ti-para un don nadie como tu

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en shock, mientras que Naruto respiraba con dificultad, precisamente por Sasuke se estaba aguantando las ganas por no matar a esos tres, solamente Kiba se dio cuenta de la furia de Naruto.

-Toca tierra Uchiha-dice maliciosamente Sakura-desde que pisaste Konoha High-debes saber que no eres bienvenido aquí-solo eres una mosca muerta-un marginado-eres tan insignificante-que te podría jurar que tu propia madre-piensa que eres el peor error de su vida

Y eso fue todo lo que el joven Uchiha pudo aguantar, derramando lagrimas se fue inmediatamente del salón de clases, cosa que Naruto agradeció ya que estando a solas con sus 2compañeros vampiros" hizo que todas las ventanas del salón de clases explotara, lo cual hizo que Kiba suspirara profundamente sabia que este es el presagio para la tormenta que se avecina; así que sin pensarlo 2 veces iba a retirarse del salón, el no quería ser una victima mas de la furia de Naruto; antes de desaparecer por completo se acerco a un muy furioso rubio vampiro

-Hey viejo-susurra Kiba-si quieres te ubico al Uchiha-y lo vigilo por ti-si a ti te parece bien

-Te lo agradeceré Kiba-susurra fríamente Naruto-Sasuke es nuevo aquí-por lo tanto es claro que debe estar perdido-cuando lo encuentres-vigílalo bien-y si un humano o vampiro-quiere hacerle daño-lo matas-estas claro

-Por supuesto viejo-dice Kiba-sabes tienes un buen gusto Naruto-ahora que vi. mas de cerca al Uchiha mas cerca-definitivamente es el ser humano mas hermoso de la tierra- en serio viejo-ni los humanos de la otra época-sean hombres o mujeres-incluso los de este siglo-pueden compararse con el-es mas cualquiera mataríamos por estar con el.

En ese instante los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron más si es posible, lo cual le indico a Kiba que nuevamente la regó con Naruto.

-Creo que mejor me voy de una vez-dice Kiba-después de todo no quiero hacerte perder mas tiempo.

Y así desapareció por completo, dejando a Naruto a solas con los otros vampiros.

-_"Hablare mas tarde contigo Kiba-_pensaba fríamente Naruto-_primero el vampiro pervertido de Kakashi-y ahora mi mejor amigo-bueno que sigan soñando esos dos-si ellos o cualquiera-vampiro o humano-piensan ponerle un dedo encima a mi bebe-sencillamente lo mato-al igual que mi padre Minato-yo soy muy posesivo con mis seres queridos-y definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha es mió de nadie mas_

Cerro los ojos para percibir cualquier olor de humano que se pueda acercar al salón de clases; su fortunia volvió a sonreírle; no había humano cerca por lo tanto se transformo en un completo vampiro. Gaara y las chicas sin inmutarse al ver como Naruto se convirtió en un vampiro, ellos también lo hicieron, pero antes que algunos de ellos pudieran decir algo al respecto, Naruto a la velocidad de la luz, tomo por el cuello a Sakura, apretándolo fuertemente ocasionando que la peli rosa le costara respirar.

-¡Perra de mierda¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-hace 100 años te perdone la vida a ti y a la idiota de tu amiga-por Tsunade las convertí en vampiros-no hagas que me arrepienta mas de lo que estoy

-Sueltala Naruto-dice firmemente Gaara

-¡Quieres que suelte a Sakura Gaara¡-exclama sarcásticamente el rubio vampiro-si así lo quieres-entonces atrápala por mi

Y efectivamente lanzo a Sakura hacia Gaara, haciendo que ambos vampiros se golpearan estrepitosamente sobre la pared. Se acerco a Ino y mordió su cuello, alimentándose de su sangre, dejando inconciente a la rubia vampiro

-Pueden pasar mas de 100 años-suspira con fastidio Naruto-y aun así-su sangre seguirá siendo de mala calidad-en una hora tenemos clases nuevamente aquí-así que quiero-que arreglen esto como si nada hubiese sucedido aquí

Y así desapareció; dejando a sus 3 compañeros vampiros mal heridos y en shock por su extraño comportamiento en defender al humano Sasuke Uchiha

Con Sasuke, tal como predijo Naruto; el joven azabache estaba perdido dentro del Konoha High School; corría por todas partes, aun no veía a sus amigos y eso para el era mejor. No tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a ellos, sobretodo a Karin y Neji que sin dudarlo le reclamarían por querer hablar con Naruto. El ya no sabia nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras corría muchos estudiantes de distintos grados, lo insultaban con solo verlo, o lo empujaban haciendo que Sasuke cayera al suelo, pero nuevamente el moreno no le importaba nada, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al techo de la escuela, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas, cayo al suelo llorando amargamente, sin sospechar que 2 vampiros lo estaban observando sigilosamente

-Bueno –dice Kiba –definitivamente ese Uchiha no es un humano con suerte

-Puede ser Kiba-dice seriamente Kakashi-pero entre nosotros además de que es hermoso-es el humano más bello que hemos visto en siglo-es un enigma total para nosotros-sobretodo para Naruto

-Sii yo también pienso lo mismo-suspira Kiba-pero dime pervertido que haces aquí-dudo mucho que Naruto te agradezca que vigiles a Sasuke

-En primer lugar respeta a tus superiores Kiba-dice Kakashi seriamente-y segundo el techo de la escuela es libre-para cualquier persona

-Si seguro Kakashi-dice fríamente Naruto-y yo nací ayer

-¡Naruto tan rápido terminaste¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Kiba

-Que pasa Kiba-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-hablas con Naruto Uzumaki –Príncipe de los Vampiros-no hay ningún trabajo que no termine con eficiencia

-Acasos ellos están?-pegunta nerviosamente Kiba

-No aun esos idotas están vivos-dice fríamente Naruto-pero lo hice por la vieja-otra cosa que le hagan mi bebe-y ni siguieran mis padres resucitados podrían salvarlos de mi furia….

Los 3 se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que…

-¡PORQUEEEEE¡-exclama fuertemente Sasuke-porque yo-que hice-porque no me dejan en paz-porque me odian tanto

El dolor del Uchiha era tanto que los tres vampiros sentían su dolor , era un sentimiento increíblemente fuerte, Naruto no soportaba ver a su Uchiha asi, es mas viendo así a Sasuke reámente esta pensando que el destino le puso en su camino a Sasuke no solo para salvarlo de la oscuridad de donde se encuentra sino para salvar a su "alma gemela" pero de que y por que, no tenia idea pero lo averiguaría a como de lugar.

-Déjenme a solas con el-dice firmemente Naruto

-¿Estas seguro Naruto?-pregunta Kakashi

-Completamente seguro Kakashi-dice tranquilamente Naruto-quiero estar con el-yo lo lastime-entonces seré yo que alivie el dolor de mi Sasuke

Kiba y Kakashi asintieron dejando a Naruto finalmente a solas con su Uchiha, el rubio vampiro se materializo cerca de Sasuke; el moreno lloraba fuertemente tanto que su cuerpo estaba comenzando temblar , hasta que sintió unos calidos brazos, que el por dentro sabia de quien era

-¿Naruto eres tu? pregunta tímidamente Sasuke

-Shhhhhhhhhh bebe-dice tiernamente Naruto-estoy aquí Sasuke lo siento mucho bebe por todo-por asustarte-por lo de mis compañeros-lo siento de verdad

-Naruto por favor-llora fuertemente Sasuke-no se porque-pero no me dejes por favor no me dejes solo-no me odies-no me odies por ser diferente Naruto por favor

Naruto se sorprendió tristemente por lo dicho por su Uchiha, así que lo abrazo mas fuerte si es posible, dentro de todo sintió que era mas fuerte y mas libre de todo con solo tener a Sasuke en sus brazos, el aroma de Sasuke era de miel y canela, y el rubio vampiro apostaría que ya era adictivo a el, para siempre.

-No te dejare Sasuke-dice firmemente Naruto-no cuando finalmente el destino-me llevo nuevamente hacia ti-eres mió Sasuke solamente mió

Pero el uchiha ya no decía nada, se quedo totalmente dormido en los brazos de Naruto, lo cual para el rubio su Uchiha con lagrimas y todo era lo mas bello y adorable que existe en el mundo, y afortunadamente esa belleza es solo de el, decidió llevar a la enfermería a Sasuke para dejarlo descansar, cuando sintio la presencia de un vampiro , extremadamente familiar

-¡Que haces aquí ero senin¡-exclama totalmente en shock Naruto

El vampiro era un vampiro de más de 600 años de cabello blanco de textura gruesa, más alto que Naruto, era Jiraya uno miembro antiguo del Concilio de Vampiros y prácticamente como un abuelo para Naruto

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti Naruto-dice fríamente Jiraya-es mi imaginación –o es un mugroso humano que tienes en tus brazos

-¡No lo llames así ero senin¡-exclama furiosamente el rubio vampiro-el es un amigo mió

-¡jajajaja¡-ríe sarcásticamente Jiraya-un humano amigo tuyo Naruto-por favor no me veas la cara-se que por esa inmundicia atacaste –a tu prometido y tus amigas-de una te digo –me quedare en Konoha para vigilarte- te recuerdo que tienes una misión por cumplir Naruto-dejas a ese humano-o de lo contrario ya sabes a que abstenerte

Con eso desapareció nuevamente dejando a un rubio totalmente furioso, sin embargo Sasuke dormido de una forma u otra aplaco totalmente la furia de Naruto

-Bueno Sasuke-suspira Naruto-ya empezó los problemas-y eso que no estamos juntos oficialmente-pero te jure que no te dejaría –y no lo haré bebe-atrapare a las personas que asesinaron a mis padres-pero tu estarás conmigo para siempre-eso te lo jura Naruto Uzumaki-nadie nos separara-ni ero senin ni nadie-te lo prometo bebe

Continuara...

* * *

_Bueno que les parecio, revisen por favor..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

Afuera de la ciudad de Konoha en un almacén abandonado, se esta presentando una reunión de suma importancia para la existencia de la raza humana. Las personas que estaban ahí reunidos eran nada mas y nada menos que los Cazadores de Vampiros. Siempre se ha conocido que los Cazadores son un grupo de seres humanos que han sido destinados de generación tras generación en la búsqueda y destrucción de los vampiros. La guerra entre vampiros y cazadores ha dejado grandes perdidas para ambos mandos, entre los mas significativos están la muerte del líder de los Cazadores Madara y los jefes de los Vampiros Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki; pero para la frustración de los nuevos Cazadores, los descendientes del líder de los Vampiros aun siguen con vida y ninguno de los que se encuentran ahí tienen la menor idea de quienes son y en que parte del mundo se encuentran actualmente. Cabe decir que los nuevos Cazadores de Vampiros son : Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Mikoto además de su hijo mayor Itachi; con ellos están también Hiashi Hyuga cabeza de la segunda familia mas importante de toda Konoha después de la familia Uchiha; también están Konan, Kisame, Yamato, Asuma, Zabuza y Haku este ultimo obsesionado con el hermano menor de Itachi Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno alguna información de los Vampiros-dice seriamente Fugaku-no pueden desaparecer tan fácilmente

-Pueden oto san-suspira tranquilamente Itachi-por algo son precisamente Vampiros-aunque tengo que reconocer que es sumamente extraño-que no se hayan presentado algún ataque por parte de ellos

-Itachi esta en lo cierto Fugaku-dice Mikoto-el ultimo ataque que se haya registrado fue hace mas de un año en Francia-una joven llamada Hikari de 16 años fue atacada-pero desde ese día hasta hoy no se ha registrado mas hechos de ese índole

Fugaku Uchiha suspiro profundamente : el sabia a diferencia de las demás personas que estaban en la mesa, incluyendo a su futuro sucesor su hijo prodigo Itachi, que los Vampiros en cualquier momento volverían a sus andadas. Según los pocos registros que dejo su ancestro con respecto al rey de los Vampiros Minato Namikaze; el vampiro no solamente fue sumamente poderoso, si no que era un Vampiro de palabra, por lo tanto seria lógico pensar que sus descendientes eran igual que el y que tal vez ellos no descansarían hasta vengar la muerte de sus padres.

-De todas maneras no debemos bajar la guardia-sugiere tranquilamente Fugaku

-¿Por qué lo dices Fugaku sama?-pregunta seriamente Zabuza

-Porque nunca se supo que paso con los hijos de Namikaze-dice Fugaku-si estuvieran muertos hubiera un registro de ellos por nuestros antecesores y no lo hay-por lo cual me atrevo a apostar que ellos aun siguen con vida

Hubo un silencio sepustral entre los ocupantes de la sala de reunión

-Si ellos están vivos oto san-dice Itachi-no crees que ya se hubiesen revelado ante nosotros

-Y arriesgarse a perder su vida Itachi-suspira tranquilamente Fugaku-yo no lo creo-es mas yo pienso que están bajo perfil-seguramente agrupándose para esperar el momento adecuado para atacarnos.

Todos incluso Itachi asintieron en darle la razón a Fugaku al analizar sigilosamente la situación lo mas seguro es que los descendientes de los Namikaze estén viviendo como seres humanos normales, hasta conseguir el momento justo para atacar por sorpresa a los seres humanos y ellos deben evitar que eso suceda

-Entonces según usted que debemos hacer Fugaku sama?-pregunta interesadamente Asuma

-Lo mismo que ellos-sonríe maliciosamente el Uchiha mayor-haremos supuestamente nuestras vidas normales-es decir Itachi y sus amigos se encargaran de mis empresas-Asuma y Yamato volverán a ser profesores-pero a diferencia de los Vampiros estaremos un paso delante de ellos-en cualquier momento van hacer su aparición y cuando lo hagan nosotros nos encargaremos de exterminarlos para siempre.

Todos salieron de la reunión con la excepción de Haku; por ordenes de Fugaku se quedo un poco mas

-Necesita algo Fugaku sama?-pregunta seriamente Haku

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi-dice firmemente Fugaku-y no quiero que nadie se entere eso incluye a Mikoto y a Itachi entendiste

-Como usted quiera jefe-dice Haku-de aquí no sale una palabra mía-que quiere que haga por usted lo haré sin dudarlo

-Quiero que te hagas pasar por un estudiante en el Konoha High School-dice seriamente Fugaku-quiero que le hagas la vida un infierno a Sasuke mi hijo menor- destrózalo humíllalo-lo que sea para acabar con el-es mas si quieres divertirte con el por mi no hay ningún problema-con tal que el este destruido por completo-me doy por sastifecho entendiste

Haku se sorprendió ante la inusual petición de su jefe Fugaku Uchiha; aunque por otra parte tenia luz verde para apoderarse de Sasuke Uchiha, ni el mismo entiende porque el hermano menor de Itachi era tan especial, pero ahora con la carta abierta podría averiguarlo fácilmente; claro evidentemente tenia curiosidad de porque su jefe quería deshacerse de su hijo menor.

-Si no es mucha molestia mi señor-dice Haku-se puede saber porque quiere destruir a su propio hijo

-Sencillamente porque me estorba-dice fríamente Fugaku-es un inútil-bueno para nada-totalmente diferente a Itachi que es un prodigio aunque nosotros sabemos Haku-que yo no confió en nadie menos en Itachi-por lo tanto tenemos un trato

-Por su puesto mi señor-sonríe maliciosamente Haku-cumpliré las ordenes a pie de la letra-y le repito nuevamente nadie sabrá de esta conversación

Fugaku sonrió siniestramente, si todo sale como el lo tiene planeado, en cualquier momento una nueva batalla entre Cazadores y Vampiros se desatara siendo el , el único beneficiado de la misma. Porque para Fugaku Uchiha tener el control total de Konoha era su mayor anhelo, no importando el derramamiento de sangre que pueda causar su maléfica ambición.

Mientras tanto en Konoha High School, en la enfermería de la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha esta durmiendo; agotado mentalmente por los enfrentamientos que tuvo con sus nuevos compañeros. El moreno azabache fue llevado a la enfermería en brazos de Naruto Uzumaki , quien viendo como su Uchiha quedo rendido se lo llevo a la enfermería para que pudiera descansar. Y es así como el rubio Vampiro dejo a Sasuke durmiendo, retirándose para hablar con sus compañeros Vampiros acerca de la "repentina" aparición de Jiraya. A la hora y media que Naruto abandono la enfermería, el joven Uchiha finalmente despertó, algo confundido por no saber donde estaba.

-¿En donde estoy?-pregunta algo inquieto Sasuke-¿Qué paso conmigo?

-Ah por fin despertaste-dice una joven enfermera-me llamo Mitzuki y soy la enfermera de Konoha High-Naruto te trajo aquí al parecer te quedaste dormido

-¡Naruto me trajo hasta aquí¡-exclama totalmente sonrojado Sasuke-¡y yo me quede dormido en sus brazos¡

La enfermera Mitzuki solo asintió a lo dicho por Sasuke. Por su parte el moreno azabache recordó estar en los brazos de su rubio de ojos azules, escuchar su dulce voz consolándolo, el olor de girasol que emanaba y lo feliz que se sentía al estar en los brazos de Naruto. Mientras mas recordaba mas se sonrojaba lo que hacia que la enfermera Mitzuki se preocupara por el

-¿Chico estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Mitzuki-al parecer no tienes fiebre o si

-'No para nada estoy bien¡-exclama nerviosamente Sasuke-debo irme gracias por todo

Y ante que la enfermera pudiera decir algo; el Uchiha salio rápidamente de la enfermería como si su vida dependiese de ello, hasta que de volvió a tropezar con alguien muy familiar para el

-Hey bebe-sonríe Naruto-como que nuestros encuentros siempre serán accidentales

-¡Naruto que estas haciendo aquí¡-exclama sorprendido Sasuke

-Bueno bebe-sonríe Naruto-vine por ti –a ver si habías despertado y obviamente fue así

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente y nuevamente el Príncipe de los Vampiros pensó que era la cosa más adorable que haya visto en su vida

-Gracias-dice el Uchiha sonrojado-gracias por todo Naruto-de verdad te lo agradezco no quiero ser una molestia para ti

-De ninguna manera bebe-dice seriamente el rubio Vampiro-cualquier cosa por ti

Sasuke al ver como Naruto le sonreía, quedo impactado por la belleza y energía que irradiaba tanto que preocupo al rubio Vampiro

-Sasuke, hey Sasuke-dice el rubio Vampiro-estas ahí bebe-aquí tierra llamando a Sasuke

-Ah lo siento Naruto-sonríe Sasuke-espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir-pero nunca he visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la tuya-ni siquiera el brillo del sol puede compararse con ella.

Y por primera vez en siglos el gran Naruto Uzumaki estaba totalmente sonrojado; como Sasuke Uchiha un simple humano puede ver a través de el, sinceramente no tenia idea. Sasuke se iba a levantar cuando volvió a resbalarse pero esta vez se llevo al rubio con el. Es decir ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando Naruto encima de Sasuke en una situación muy comprometedora para los dos, sin embargo en ese instante el mundo no existía para ninguno de los dos, sus corazones latían tan fuertemente que ambos jóvenes sentían que se les iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. El rubio Vampiro toco suavemente el rostro de su Uchiha , causando que todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeciera al mismo tiempo que el sintió que todo su ser de vampiro explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Sasuke puedo?-pregunta tímidamente Naruto

Y también era la primera vez en su vida que pedía a un humano permiso para besarlo, antes tomaba sin permiso lo que quería humano o vampiro por igual. Pero definitivamente, positivamente Sasuke era totalmente diferente, quería tratarlo de la forma más delicada que sea posible, no quería en ningún momento incomodarlo. Sasuke por su parte podía sentir el aliento de Naruto en el, lo cual provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, por eso solo pudo asentir al pedido de Naruto. Entonces poco a poco Naruto fue inclinándose hasta tocar los labios del azabache. En ese momento un intenso fuego invadió el cuerpo de ambos, Sasuke se sintió mareado por todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando al sentir los labios de su rubio ángel, era su primer beso, con alguien que apenas estaba conociendo; sin embargo para su felicidad, alegría y tranquilidad nada le importaba, para el solamente estar con Naruto era lo único que existía únicamente estar con su rubio, por eso no dudo en responderle a Naruto, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, dejándose llevar por las caricias de su ángel. En caso de que Naruto tuviese una pizca, micro o grano de duda en luchar por el amor de Sasuke, precisamente los "adictivos" labios de su azabache le aclararon totalmente el panorama, su sabor, su olor todo en Sasuke volvía loco al Vampiro, internamente se preguntaba como es que pudo vivir sin su Uchiha por largo tiempo. Sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodeaban su cuello, lo que provoco que profundizara el beso con tal intensidad que provoco insuave gemido de Sasuke.

-Narutooooo-gemía suavemente el moreno

Eso encendió mas al rubio Vampiro, cuando se rompió el beso `por falta de aire, ambos se miraron fijamente. Sasuke veía en los ojos de Naruto amor, deseo, lujuria por el y Naruto veía en los ojos de Sasuke exactamente lo mismo.

-Te quiero Sasuke-dice Naruto-jamás pensé en enamorarme de alguien en un solo día-pero paso y ahora estoy loco por ti Sasuke-te amo bebe

-Yo también te amo Naruto-sonríe sinceramente el Uchiha-siento que he esperado toda una vida para encontrarte mi ángel rubio-desde que te vi en la calle me enamore instantáneamente de ti Naruto

Naruto sonrió ampliamente a la sinceridad de las palabras de su Uchiha, así que nuevamente tomo los labios de Sasuke, volviendo a sentir que su ser de Vampiro le pedía, mejor dicho le exigía reclamar a Sasuke como su "Compañero de Toda la Vida"; en ese instante inconcientemente el azabache abrió un poco mas la boca, lo que le permitió a Naruto meter su lengua para explorar totalmente la cavidad de su Uchiha. Los dos se derretían por las caricias del otro, asta que lamentablemente para ellos sonó el timbre, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran de forma inmediata

-Debemos irnos a clases bebe-dice Naruto mas calmado-tenemos literatura con Iruka-el te va a encantar

-Por lo menos espero que no sea pervertido como Kakashi-murmura el Uchiha para si mismo-vamonos entonces Naruto

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia el salón de clase, el rubio Vampiro escucho el murmullo de su Uchiha pero decidió no comentar nada ya que el personalmente se encargaría de dejarle algunas cosas claras a su guardián pervertido y una de ellas era mantenerse alejado de su Uchiha, el es suyo y punto. Cuando estaban cerca de la entrada del salón de clases, los amigos del Uchiha estaban esperándolos, Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente tenia la esperanza que sus amigos acepten la "relación" si podía llamarse así con Naruto. Pero por las miradas gélidas de Karin y Neji no debía hacerse muchas esperanzas

-"_Espero que los chicos acepten a Naruto-_pensaba con preocupación Sasuke-_digo si son mis verdaderos amigos lo entenderán-si no empezare a creer que la única persona que se preocupa por mi es la vieja bruja de Kaede"_

Naruto leyendo los pensamientos del azabache, se preguntaba quien era esa Kaede, algo le decía que era muy importante para su bebe al igual que sus amigos. Suspiro profundamente el hecho de estar enamorado de un humano no significa que su odio por ellos haya desaparecido, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por Sasuke, si quería estar con su bebe, tenia que acercarse a los amigos del Uchiha.

-_"Lo que tengo que hacer por ti bebe-_pensaba el rubio-_quien diría que yo Naruto Uzumaki Príncipe de los Vampiros amigo de humanos-ver para creer"_

-¿Qué significa esto Sasuke?-pregunta fríamente Neji

-¿Qué significa que Neji?-pregunta inocentemente el Uchiha

Y todos incluso Naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza si Sasuke no era el ser mas inocente del planeta por lo menos se le acercaba

-"_Sinceramente Sasuke-_piensa Neji-_se ve por encima que eres las persona mas ingenua que yo haya conocido-pero esto te hace mas especial y único para mi Sasuke"_

A Naruto de milagro no le sale el corazón del pecho cuando leyó los pensamientos del Hyuga. Por una parte coincide con Neji en que su Uchiha efectivamente era excesivamente puro e inocente para su propio bien, y el se encargaría de mantener intacta dicha inocencia. Pero lo que no les gusto ni un poco fueron los segundos pensamientos de Neji; por muy amigo que fuera de Sasuke no tiene derecho sobre su Uchiha, el era suyo, solamente suyo.

-"_Si crees Hyuga-_piensa fríamente el rubio Vampiro-_que tienes el camino libre con Sasuke-bájate de esa nube Neji Hyuga-desde que mi bebe se cruzo en mi camino-el me pertenece-pertenece a Naruto Uzumaki"_

-Bueno Neji-suspira tranquilamente Sasuke-Naruto y yo hemos hablado y decidimos empezar desde cero-se que tienes razón de estar molesto por lo de Hinata-pero por favor ustedes saben lo que siento por el

-Sasuke por favor-suspira Karin-no me salgas nuevamente con esas tonterías-no puedes estar enamorado de este matón en un solo día

Naruto entre cerro sus ojos mirando fríamente a Karin, iba a defenderse pero su Uchiha se le adelanto

-Primeramente no es ningún matón Karin-dice firmemente Sasuke-se llama Naruto-Naruto Uzumaki para ser exacto-y el hecho de que lo amo en tan solo un día no es ninguna tontería-tu me conoces Karin mentir no es lo mió-nunca mentiría con mis sentimientos –estoy profundamente enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki y desearía que ustedes aceptaran eso

-Sasuke Kun-dice Hinata-dime algo que sientes cuando estas con Naruto

-Lo que siento cuando estoy con el Hinata-sonríe sinceramente Sauce-es desde el mismo momento que lo vi-siento que todo el mundo desaparece que hay una sensación de calidez y paz cuando lo tengo cerca de mi-que me pierdo en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos azules-que su brillante sonrisa puede luminar toda una habitación entera-que cuando me abraza todas mis dudas y mis tristezas desaparecen al instante-en pocas palabras Hinata mi mundo es perfecto cuando estoy con Naruto Uzumaki

La morena sonrió gratamente; mientras que Karin y Neji estaban literalmente sin palabras. No tenían defensa alguna ante el corazón de Sasuke , porque ambos sabían que era el corazón del Uchiha que hablaba por el. En cuanto al rubio vampiro, oraba fuertemente a los dioses , por resistir a las ganas de desaparecer con Sasuke en estos momentos, su amor por el azabache crecía cada vez mas y no ayudaba en nada que Sasuke sentía lo mismo por el.

-Bueno Karin-sonríe Hinata-si lo que siente Sasuke Kun por Naruto no es amor-entonces dinos que es

Karin y Neji solo suspiraron profundamente y decidieron entrar al salón de clases

-Por lo menos no siguieron gritándome-suspira profundamente Sasuke

-No te preocupes Sasuke Kun-sonríe Hinata-es su forma de decirte que te comprenden

-Gracias Hinata-dice sinceramente Naruto-gracias por aceptar que este con Sasuke y de verdad lo siento por lo de antes

-No te preocupes Naruto Kun-sonríe sinceramente Hinata-mientras Sasuke Kun sea feliz yo estaré bien-nadie merece ser mas feliz que Sasuke Kun

Naruto asintió en acuerdo a la morena, ella además de su Uchiha parecía ser de confianza, es mas el rubio Vampiro reconoce de verdad que se le paso la mano con ella. Así que los 3 entraron nuevamente al salón de clases que estaba perfectamente bien para los humanos, pero Naruto sabía que los "idiotas" de sus compañeros vampiros tenían que ver en esto. Iruka vio fijamente al humano que según Kakashi había capturado el corazón de su "hijo adoptivo"

-"_Kakashi dijo que era lindo-_pensaba alegremente Iruka-_pero creo que se quedo corto-es el humano mas hermoso que haya visto en toda mi existencia-que suerte tienes Naruto"_

Naruto solo suspiro profundamente; no sabia porque no le sorprende que Iruka se haya quedado impactado por la belleza de Sasuke. Y quien no lo estaría, su bebe tenia una belleza física increíble ni hablar de su alma, era tan pura y cristalina como el agua, su padre adoptivo esta en lo cierto , el es el Vampiro mas afortunado a tener a Sasuke Uchiha como su 2alma gemela".

La clase de literatura de Iruka, con la excepción de las miradas constantes de Sasuke y Naruto, marchó en total normalidad. El fin de clases llego y Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse, no quería llegar a su casa; sabiendo que seguramente Itachi lo esperaría para terminar con lo que dejaron pendiente en la mañana y con solo pensarlo el Uchiha ya estaba aterrado de pie a cabeza

-_"Ahora como salgo de este infierno-_pensaba nerviosamente el Uchiha-_mi padre seguramente me golpeara como siempre sin ninguna razón-mi madre repitiéndome que desearía que jamás hubiese nacido y Itachi con lo de esta mañana-estará mas que firme en terminar lo que empezó-pero yo no lo permitiré menos ahora-cuando conocí a mi Naruto-cuando encontré una luz a mi oscuridad-cuando tengo a mi lado mi primer y único amor-no dejare que nadie me toque-nadie que no seas tu Naruto lo juro"_

Y hablando de su rubio de ojos azules se pregunto donde estaba, porque no se despidió de el, seguramente sus amigos se lo impidieron. Suspiro profundamente, caminando distraídamente por el estacionamiento de la escuela , no se dio cuenta que un carro a alta velocidad se acercaba hacia el,, el moreno no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; cuando el auto se vino encima haciendo que Sasuke diera dos vuelta, cayendo violentamente. Uno de los ocupantes, abrió la ventanilla del auto

-Tonto humano-dice una voz siniestra dentro del auto-acaso crees que una basura como tu se puede mezclar con seres poderosos como nosotros-que iluso eres-Naruto Uzumaki una vez me quito lo que era mió-ahora es mi turno de destruirlo-tu y ese miserable de Uzumaki jamás estarán juntos

Dicho esto el auto literalmente desapareció dejando un muy mal herido Sasuke Uchiha. Por su parte Naruto que junto con Kiba, Kakashi y Iruka salían de la escuela, escucharon sonidos de ambulancia, además de personas amontonadas en el estacionamiento. Sus instintos vampirescos enloquecieron repentinamente y no era por su necesidad de alimentarse, era algo mas importante que eso, era su bebe , era su Uchiha. Así que haciendo caso a sus instintos corrió hacia donde se paro la ambulancia; al llegar quedo en shock en ver a su moreno totalmente inconciente sangrando internamente, inmediatamente se acerco a su Sasuke

-Bebe quien te hizo esto-susurra Naruto acariciando el rostro golpeado de Sasuke-por favor Sasuke resiste bebe-no me dejes ahora-no cuando se que no puedo vivir sin ti-te amo Sasuke

Uno de los paramédicos intento alejarlo de Sasuke, pero el con su mirada fría logro convencerlo por no decir amenazarlo , con dejarlo acompañar a su moreno azabache. Al montarse en la ambulancia por medio de su mente se comunico con Kiba, Kakashi y Iruka les informo sobre el estado actual de Sasuke, así como les pidió que llamara a los amigos de su Uchiha. Mirando a Sasuke olio un olor extremadamente familiar

-"_Es un Vampiro Sasuke-_piensa fríamente Naruto-_es un Vampiro quien te ataco bebe-juro que quien haya sido lo mato-el que intenta arrebatar lo que es de Naruto Uzumaki tiene una entrada segura al mismísimo infierno_

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno y que les parecio este capitulo, revisen por favor..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha, un rubio se paseaba como un loco en los pasillos de la sala de espera, desesperado por no saber nada acerca de su "bebe" Sasuke Uchiha. El rubio Naruto Uzumaki que secretamente es el Príncipe de los Vampiros , se había quedado en shock cuando al final de sus clases se encontró con que su azabache fue atropellado en el estacionamiento de la escuela; el se entero por los propios paramédicos que algunos testigos vieron que un auto negro se le vino encima al moreno y a este le fue imposible esquivarlo lo que enfureció mas al rubio Vampiro. Pero eso confirma las sospechas de Naruto, el auto según testigos desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno, además el olor que cubría a Sasuke definitivamente fue un Vampiro quien ataco a su Uchiha.

_-"Quien es el Vampiro que te ataco Sasuke-_piensa seriamente Naruto-_No fue ni Gaara ni las chicas, el olor de ellos lo reconocería inmediatamente, aunque se que insistirán en separarme de ti bebe, con la advertencia que les di seria demasiado pronto arriesgar su vida tan fácilmente."_

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, cuando una señora pasó de su lado totalmente angustiada. Pero para Naruto sus instintos vampirescos se activaron inmediatamente esa mujer era una vampiro, pero el no recuerda quien es y el simple hecho de no recordarla era un misterio para el, porque los Vampiros por siglos siempre han estado conectados entre si; supone que ella es uno de los Vampiros desertores . En la época en la que el fue nombrado como el sucesor de Minato Namikaze, la mayoría de los Vampiros lo apoyaron en su decisión de destruir a los seres humanos, otros fueron desterrados por aun confiar en la raza humana. En otra oportunidad Naruto la habría matado sin ningún remordimiento alguno, pero ahora sentía la curiosidad por saber que hacia la Vampiro aquí.

Hace unas horas atrás en la casa de la familia Uchiha, la ama de llaves Kaede Kaidoh estaba dando vuelta por toda la sala estar de la Mansión Uchiha. Una parte de ella estaba emocionada y preocupada a la vez por la repentina decisión de Fugaku Uchiha , en la que el junto a su esposa Mikoto y su hijo mayor Itachi tomarían un viaje por tres semanas dejándola a ella a solas con su mocoso Uchiha, lo cual ella no tiene idea de cómo sentirse al respecto, lo único que sus instintos le dice es que el jefe de la familia tiene algo planeado y seguramente si "kaki" tiene mucho que ver.

_-"Me pregunto porque ese repentino viaje de ese viejo-_piensa seriamente Kaede-_además se lleva a Mikoto e Itachi con el, es sumamente extraño, debo averiguar que es lo que se trae ese miserable entre manos, no dejare que lastime mas a mi gaki y hablando de mi mocoso, ¿Dónde diablos estas Sasuke?_

Esa era otra preocupación que la mujer tenia, las clases de su mocoso , hace mas de dos horas aproximadamente habían terminado, por lo tanto obviamente Sasuke debía estar aquí; sin embargo el Uchiha nada que parecía , lo cual la tenia al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

_-"Que ironía tiene la vida-_piensa Kaede-_yo una antigua vampiro histerica por un simple humano, aunque mi kaki de simple humano no tiene nada."_

Y ese era el mayor secreto de Kaede, ella es una Vampiro con mas de quinientos años de vida, ella era poderosa entre los Vampiros hasta que el hijo menor del antiguo rey de los Vampiros Minato Namikaze decidió desterrarla a ella junto a otros cientos de Vampiros solamente porque según el, ella estaba en su contra.

_-_Sencillamente porque no quise destruir a la humanidad-murmura Kaede para si misma- estupido mocoso si tuviera neuronas en esa cabeza hueca que tienes, te daría cuenta que un simple humano no podría acabar con el Vampiro mas poderoso que era tu padre, por lo tanto obviamente un Vampiro tiene que estar detrás de la muerte de Minato y Kushina, pero estoy segura que a pesar de que ha pasado mas de seiscientos años de la muerte de tus padres, tu seguirá de idiota pensando que ese humano llamado Madara asesino a tus padres

De repente sus instintos vampirescos se volvieron locos, su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad, algo malo le pasó a su pequeño mocoso Uchiha. Y mas cuando una llamada telefónica se lo confirmo, era del hospital de Konoha , diciéndole que Sasuke fue atropellado en el estacionamiento de su escuela. Inmediatamente desapareció de la mansión sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta y apareció en la entrada del hospital, y como toda ama de llaves que se respete corrió por todo el pasillo gritando el nombre de su mocoso. Al llegar a la sala de espera en busca de información acerca de Sasuke paso de lado a un joven rubio que estaba sentado , aumentando la locura total de sus instintos vampirescos. Estaba en shock era un Vampiro de eso no le cabe la menor duda, pero lo que le sorprende de verdad es que al ver al rubio se dio cuenta que era una copia de Minato Namikaze, ella conoce a Deidara el hijo mayor de Minato y el no se parece tanto a su padre, en cambio el menor, el elegido a suceder a Minato si por lo tanto tiene en frente de ella nada mas y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki Príncipe de los Vampiros y el causante de su destierro.

Ambos Vampiros se miraron mas fríamente si es posibles, entonces sucedió algo que de alguna forma los uniría a los dos lo quieran o no. Acercándose a donde estaban ellos, un joven doctor apareció con la información de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Algún familiar de Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunta seriamente el doctor

-Aquí-dicen Kaede y Naruto a la vez

_-'Tienes que estar bromeando¡-_exclaman mentalmente Kaede y Naruto al mismo tiempo

Y lo que sucedió es que tanto la antigua Vampira desterrada precisamente por el Príncipe de los Vampiros tenían una cosa en común Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto en ese instante empezó a recordar a Kaede , ella era una Vampiro especial tenia poderes de hechiceras y no muchas Vampiros tienen ese tipo de poder; es mas Kaede ha sido la única en derrotar a Tsunade lo cual dicta de lo poderosa que es la Vampiro que tiene en frente; sin embargo el la desterró por desobedecer a sus ordenes de destruir a los humanos, la ironía que tiene el destino contra el, porque ahora resulta que quiera o no tendrá que agradecerle el cuidado de su bebe; porque al leer recientemente los pensamientos de su Uchiha esta Vampiro es importante en la vida de Sasuke y al igual que hizo con los amigos de Sasuke va a tener que intentar acercarse a ella. Mientra que la mente de la Vampiro era un caos total , no podía entender que hacia el hijo menor de Minato aquí, como es que conoce a Sasuke y lo peor para Kaede es sentir que el rubio Vampiro de una u otra forma esta unido a su mocoso Uchiha y ella no sabia si eso era bueno o malo para Sasuke. Ella amaba a Sasuke como un "hijo", ha sido testigo fiel del sufrimiento del Uchiha, de los maltratos físicos y emocionales por parte de sus propios padres, de los constantes acosos de su hermano mayor Itachi, de las palizas recibidas por sus compañeros de clases, pero sobre todo sentirse rechazado por su aspecto físico. Por eso ella no tolerara que Naruto Uzumaki por muy Príncipe de los Vampiros que sea, destruya a su gaki, primero el rubio Vampiro tendrá que pasar sobre su cadáver. El joven doctor nerviosamente iba a volver a preguntar , cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Soy compañero de clases de Sasuke-dice seriamente Naruto-yo vine con e4l en la ambulancia

-Y yo soy el ama de llaves de su familia-dice fríamente Kaede-y antes que me salga con el cuento chino de que solamente sus padres deben saber acerca de la salud de mi mocoso, permíteme decirle que sus "adorables" padres y su único hermano se fueron de vacaciones que tal, por lo tanto mi mocoso esta solo y yo soy su único familiar, así que dígame ¿ Como esta Sasuke?

Y el joven doctor y Naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza, aunque el rubio Vampiro no dejo desapercibido los comentarios de Kaede con respecto a los padres de su Uchiha. Como es posible que esos viejos miserables dejen solo a su bebe y mas después que Sasuke fue atropellado, lo que hace que su Uchiha sea cada vez mas interesante

_-"Viejos miserables-_piensa furiosamente Naruto-_como dejan a mi bebe así como así y aun hay Vampiros que defienden a los humanos, con la excepción de mi bebe, todos ustedes son una porquería."_

Kaede solo suspiro profundamente al leer los pensamientos de su "Príncipe", obviamente el rubio Vampiro aun siente un odio desmedido hacia los humanos y en estos momentos y gracias precisamente a los padres de su gaki no podía culpar al rubio por seguir en la misma.

-El joven Sasuke esta bien-dice el joven doctor-tuvo traumatismo craneal leve y alguno rasguños en su cuerpo, me sorprende que con la fuerza que el auto lo atropello el aun este con vida.

Y Naruto y Kaede abrieron sus ojos en shock , por lo que dijo el doctor, ambos estuvieron a punto de perder a su Uchiha para siempre

-Seré sincero con ustedes-continua el doctor-el joven cuando llego aquí estaba en un estado critico, tenia un sangrado interno en la cabeza, lo que significaba hacer una operación que ponía en riesgo su vida, pero alo extraño paso

-Nos puede decir a que se refiere doctor?- pregunta seriamente el rubio Vampiro

-Resulto ser-suspira profundamente el doctor-que antes de llegar a la sala de terapia intensiva, para operarlo, el sangrado se detuvo rápidamente, quizás sea por la fuerza de voluntad del joven o un milagro de arriba, pero eso fue lo que sucedió

Y tanto el rubio Vampiro como la ama de llaves se miraron de reojo, evidentemente ninguno de ellos usaron sus poderes para salvar a Sasuke, por lo cual no tienen ninguna idea de cómo su Uchiha se salvo. Kaede solo suspiro tranquilamente al menos su mocoso estaba bien y eso era lo importante; saber como diablo se curo podía esperar, ahora le urgía ver a su gaki y le guste o no sabia perfectamente que el rubio Vampiro tiene las mismas intenciones por lo tanto…

-¿Doctor será que el joven y yo podemos ver a Sasuke?-pregunta seriamente Kaede

Naruto se sorprendió de que la Vampira lo incluyera a el para ver a Sasuke, supone que es precisamente por su Uchiha que lo hace, así que solamente asintió en acuerdo con Kaede

-Creo que pueden verlo ya-dice el doctor-el esta en el segundo piso habitación 303, si quieren pueden ir ahora mismo

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kaede y Naruto subieron al ascensor , sin decirse ni una palabra hasta que Naruto no pudo más

-Tenemos que hablar-susurra fríamente Naruto

-'Yo también estoy feliz de verte Príncipe¡-susurra sarcásticamente Kaede-por supuesto que tenemos que hablar rubio mocoso, pero no aquí podía descubrirnos, si Sasuke esta dormido hablaremos ahí o en el techo del hospital si te parece bien rubio mocoso

-Esta bien-susurra fríamente Naruto-pero deja de llamarme rubio mocoso

-Te llamare así y punto-dice fríamente Kaede-además es la única manera de diferenciarte de mi mocoso

Y Naruto tenia una gota en la cabeza, suspiro profundamente no valía la pena discutir con Kaede; al parecer seguía siendo la misma de siempre; es decir, más insoportable e irritante que la propia Tsunade. Finalmente entraron a la habitación 303 y vieron a Sasuke inconciente con vendajes en el pecho y su brazo izquierdo , además de tener un vendaje especial en su frente, el rubio se le adelanto a la vieja Vampira y se sentó de lado de su moreno

-Bebe despierta por favor-dice Naruto acariciando el rostro de Sasuke-vamos quiero ver esos hermosos ojos onix que me hipnotizan bebe, despierta por favor Sasuke

Y como si el moreno hubiese escuchado su pedido, lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos hasta tenerlo totalmente abiertos y lo primero que vio fue a su adorado rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto estas aquí-medio sonríe Sasuke-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital kaki-dice seriamente Kaede-llamaron a la mansión para decirme que un auto te atropello

-¡Vieja bruja que estas haciendo aquí¡-exclama sorprendido Sasuke

-Hey mocoso-dice Kaede con una gota en la cabeza-no se si no me escuchaste bien, pero estoy aquí porque tuviste un accidente mocoso

-¡Ohhhhhh¡-fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache

-Bueno mocoso-dice seriamente Kaede-se puede saber quien es este chico rubio que te acompaña

Naruto miro fríamente a la vieja Vampiro sin que su Uchiha se diera cuenta, mientras que Sasuke se sonrojo, desearía haberle contado a Kaede de Naruto en otras circunstancias pero el nunca le ocultaría nada a la única persona que lo ha querido como es.

Kaede-dice seriamente Sasuke-recuerdas que me contabas cuando era pequeño de las "almas gemelas", yo creí en eso, yo soñé con que algún día me encontraría con esa persona especial que me cuide, que me quiera, alguien por la cual estaría dispuesto a todo incluso a dar mi propia vida y sabes algo vieja…..

En ese momento tomo firmemente la mano de Naruto y le sonrió a su rubio que inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa

-Lo encontré-dice finalmente el Uchiha-Naruto Uzumaki es mi alma gemela Kaede y sabes porque estoy tan seguro de eso vieja, porque solamente al verlo frente a mi y solo tenerlo cerca me hace el ser mas feliz del mundo.

Kaede sonrió sinceramente a pesar de ella misma, no puede seguir negando que su mocoso esta creciendo y que de verdad esta enamorado aunque su amor resulto ser el Príncipe de los Vampiros. Con su poder vampiresco sintió el alma, corazón y mente de Sasuke le pertenecía ahora a Naruto Uzumaki y solamente espera que el no se aproveche de eso, porque sino el reinado de Naruto como líder de los Vampiros será mas corto que se lo esperaba. Pero quedo sorprendida en ver que todo el ser del rubio Vampiro le pertenecía a su mocoso Uchiha; es decir al ver por primera vez en siglos una autentica sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki supo en ese momento que el amor entre ellos no solamente era mutuo, sino que era un amor puro y verdadero que muchos humanos y vampiros envidiarían, por eso pase lo que pase debe estar con su mocoso, protegerlo a toda costa. Porque sabe de antemano que la mayoría de los Vampiros jamás permitirían que su líder se uniera a un simple humano. Por su parte Naruto hace rato que dejo de leer los pensamientos de Kaede, nada le importaba , solamente estar con su Sasuke. El Uchiha en tan solo un día le ha traído tanta paz a su gran golpeado corazón, el rubio por primera vez en su larga vida se sintió plenamente feliz sin ningún peso encima, sin sentirse únicamente como el líder de los Vampiros, estando con su Sasuke era simplemente Naruto y nada mas, así que sin importar si Kaede se molestara con el, beso suavemente los labios de Sasuke , que sin dudarlo le respondió el beso hasta que…..

-¡Oye rubio mocoso que te pasa-¡exclama furiosamente Kaede-no se besa antes de la primera cita

-Hey vieja-dice seriamente el Uchiha-te digo algo si no lo sabias estamos en la Época Moderna, no en la Antigua donde seguramente naciste y creciste con esa regla anticuada y por lo demás estupida, así que actualízate por favor Kaede, aun estas a tiempo vieja bruja

Mientras que Kaede sintió como una piedra le caía encima, Naruto sonrió como nunca quien diría que el seria testigo de ver como un humano se burla libremente de una de las mas poderosas Vampiros que el ha conocido.

_-"Definitivamente tu naciste para mi Sasuke"-_pensó felizmente el rubio Vampiro.

Kaede solo entre cerro sus ojos en Naruto, era obvio que el rubio Vampiro estaba disfrutando de lo lindo como su mocoso se burla de ella.

-Mira mocoso-dice furiosamente Kaede-agradeces que ya estas golpeado, porque sino nadie te salvaría de mi ni siquiera el rubio aquí presente.

-Si lo que sea vieja bruja-murmura el moreno-tú y yo sabemos que tus amenazas nunca llegan a nada, así que para que perder el tiempo con eso.

Kaede cada vez mas tenía unas ganas de matar literalmente a su gaki; por su parte el rubio Vampiro se estaba esforzando para no reírse libremente de Kaede. Ver como su bebe se burla fácilmente de ella definitivamente no tenia precio. De repente Kaede se tranquilizo y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a Sasuke, lo que le dio muy mala espina tanto al rubio como al Uchiha.

_-"¡Mierda¡-_piensa nerviosamente Sasuke-_esa sonrisa, esa condenada sonrisa, la conozco perfectamente para saber que ella planea algo, porque no habré mantenido mi boca cerrada, porque presiento que voy arrepentirme de haber sacado de quicio a la vieja bruja"_

-Oye Sasuke-dice maliciosamente Kaede-se puede saber como te fue hoy en la escuela

A Naruto de milagro no se cae de su silla ante la tonta pregunta de la vieja; pero al parecer había un trasfondo en esa pregunta, porque cuando vio a su bebe; decir que el Uchiha estaba nervioso era un verdadero eufemismo, estaba totalmente aterrado.

_-"Porque me haces esto Kaede-_piensa tristemente Sasuke-_porque delante de Naruto, sabes que el significa todo para mi, porque esa sencilla pregunta todos los años me causa tanto dolor"_

_-"Es por tu propio bien Sasuke-_piensa seriamente Kaede-_si el rubio Vampiro te ama de verdad, nadie mas que el para ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad "_

Naruto leyó los pensamientos de ambos, se dio cuenta de la inmensa tristeza de su Uchiha, es más cuando lo conoció lo que lo cautivo mas fue eso, la gran carga de dolor y soledad que lleva Sasuke. En cuanto a Kaede su opinión sobre ella acaba de cambiar radicalmente se ve que su amor por Sasuke es real, ella no dudaría de dar su vida por su Uchiha y eso es algo realmente de admirar

-Sasuke-dice seriamente Kaede-lo que hago es por tu propio bien, todos los años es lo mismo. Oírte llorar cuando regresas de tu primer día de clases, a veces golpeado, humillado e incluso cuantas veces he ido a un hospital de la ciudad por ti gaki dime

Naruto se sorprendió de eso, que le ha pasado a su "alma gemela", el mas que nunca quería saber porque presiente que Uchiha ha sufrido tanto o mas que el.

-Supongo que tienes razón-murmura el moreno-y gracias por todo vieja, sabes que te quiero mucho de eso no lo dudes, pero tienes razón amo a Naruto y el tiene que saber todo acerca de mi, así que si nos dejas a solas por favor.

Kaede asintió y beso la frente de su gaki y miro de reojo a Naruto y se fue tranquilamente, sabia que Sasuke iba abrirse un poco a Naruto solo espera que el rubio Vampiro no cometa una estupidez con su Sasuke, porque sino los Vampiros se quedan sin su líder. Naruto miro fijamente a su Uchiha para escuchar lo que tiene que decirle, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Naruto antes que nada-dice seriamente Sasuke-quiero que sepas que tu no estas obligado a contarme tu pasado, el que yo te cuente el mió no significas que tu tenga que hacer lo mismo-te amo demasiado para obligarte hacer alo que no quiere, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy para ti, lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ti

Naruto estaba en shock ante lo dicho por su Uchiha; parecía que su bebe leyera su mente, porque a pesar del repentino amor que le tiene a Sasuke, no esta preparado para decirle todo su pasado, iba a decir algo pero nuevamente su bebe lo callo con un dulce beso y Dios ayude al rubio vampiro si besar a Sasuke no era su mayor necesidad.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te amo-continua el Uchiha-no se cuanto sufrimiento guardas en tu corazón, cuanto daño te han hecho, no te mentiré me gustaría saberlo pero por ti y no porque te sientas obligado a decírmelo, Naruto el amor verdadero es dar sin recibir a cambio y ese es el amor que yo siento por ti.

El rubio Vampiro solo pudo derramar algunas lágrimas , pero esta vez no eran de tristezas, ira, dolor u odio, esta vez eran de pura felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-dice Naruto entre lagrimas-te amo como jamás he amado a nadie y te prometo que algún día te diré todo acerca de mi

-Esta bien Naruto-sonríe sinceramente Sasuke-yo sabré esperarte, tomate tu tiempo, ahora a lo que vamos….

Pero Naruto sintió que su moreno estaba agotado y aunque necesitaba saber del sufrimiento de su bebe; lo menos que quería era agotarlo después de ese fatal accidente.

-Shhhhhhh bebe-susurra Naruto dulcemente a su moreno-lo que quieras decirme , me lo dirás después, ahora descansa mi amor

-¡Pero yo quiero decirte mi verdad Naruto¡-se quejaba con puchero Sasuke-yo quiero decirte todo de mi

-"_¡Kami , quien sea ayúdeme por favor¡-_pensaba nerviosamente el rubio Vampiro-_estoy aquí sentado a lado de mi bebe, que es irresistiblemente adorable y deseable, y no puedo hacer nada con el, en serio alguien de arriba me quiere matar de un infarto o algo así"_

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto?-pregunta inocentemente Sasuke

-Nada bebe-dice inmediatamente Naruto-por favor Sasuke ya habrá tiempo para que conversemos, duérmete bebe

Sasuke no le quedo de otra que asentir y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido de forma inmediata; en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Naruto

-Aquí Naruto-dice en voz baja Naruto

-¿Hey viejo donde estas?-pregunta Kiba-no se supone que ya deberías estar aquí en tu casa

Naruto suspiro profundamente de todos los Vampiros que tuvo que escoger como amigo, tenia que elegir al idiota de Kiba, sinceramente quitando a su Uchiha , sus relaciones con los Vampiros y los humanos son de lo último

-¡Te olvidas que mi bebe tuvo un accidente Kiba¡-exclama sarcásticamente Naruto-no me moveré de aquí hasta que mi Sasuke este completamente bien

-Lo siento viejo-dice seriamente Kiba-pero vas a tener que dejar a tu Uchiha por un momento, ha ocurrido algo importante

-¿Y que puede ser tan importante que me obligue a dejar a mi bebe?-pregunta interesadamente Naruto

-Sencillamente Naruto-suspira profundamente Kiba-El Concilio viejo, tenemos una reunión urgente con el poderoso Concilio de Vampiros.

Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock ante lo que escucho de Kiba, el aun no estaba preparado para reencontrarse con el Concilio ; temía que ellos sabían acerca de que su "alma gemela" es un humano, pero al parecer Kiba leyó sus pensamientos

-No es por tu Uchiha no te preocupes viejo-dice Kiba adivinando el temor de su amigo rubio-por los momentos y aparentemente no saben de el

-Pero si no es por mi bebe-dice seriamente el rubio Vampiro-entonces que quieren ellos ahora

-Se trata de los Cazadores de Vampiros-dice seriamente Kiba-al parecer nuestros antiguos enemigos, decidieron salir a la luz después de tanto tiempo….

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno si quieren revisen por favor, en cuanto al lado humano de sasuke uchiha , mi otra historia de Naruto, la actualizare en dos semanas…sean pacientes, no tengo computadora, por eso es mi tardanza en actualizar estas historias….nuevamente si quieren revisen por favor…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

Naruto a regañadientes tuvo que dejar a su bebe para ir a esa bendita reunión del Concilio de Vampiros, no sin antes pedirle por no decir ordenarle a Kaede que cuidara a Sasuke y que pasara lo que pasara el vendría nuevamente para estar con su Uchiha le gustara o no a la vieja Vampira. Para su mala suerte la vieja ni siquiera se inmuto a sus "amenazas", ella lo conoce perfectamente y nada de lo que diga o haga le afecta a la Vampira. Es más para Naruto siente que su Uchiha ha soportado muchas cosas en su vida y encima de eso tener como tutora a alguien tan egocéntrica, altanera y sarcástica como Kaede, definitivamente el rubio Vampiro pensó que su Uchiha se merece un altar. Aunque también esta gratamente sorprendido del cuidado de Kaede hacia su bebe, y eso era otro misterio para él, como alguien tan poderosa como Kaede desaparece del mundo de los Vampiros, para trabajarle a los humanos; y porque su defensa férrea hacia Sasuke, no es que no se lo agradezca al contrario, es por la forma en que defiende a su bebe que le hizo cambiar su opinión con respecto a ella. Por eso quería saber tanto de Kaede como de su Uchiha, pero al llegar a su mansión sabia que eso tenía que esperar, ahora lo primero saber cómo diablos los malditos Cazadores de Vampiros decidieron volver aparecer después de tanto tiempo.

-_"Si creen que nos derrotaran tan fácilmente idiotas-_piensa fríamente Naruto-_se llevaran una sorpresa, acabare con todos ustedes malditos, pagaran por la muerte de mis padres, eso lo juro"_

Bajo de su cadillacs color naranja y entro a su mansión. Inmediatamente vio caras conocidas como Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Sakura; además de otros Vampiros como Shikamaru novio de Ino, Temari y Kankuro hermanos de Gaara; todos ellos reunidos en su sala de estar; por lo que percibe aun no ha empezado la bendita reunión con el Concilio.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estaba Naruto?-pregunta fríamente Gaara

-Te lo he dicho mil veces Gaara-dice furiosamente el rubio Vampiro-lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo

-Es asunto de nosotros, si el príncipe se olvida de sus deberes-dice furiosamente Sakura- a ver Naruto porque no les cuentas a nuestros amigos que nos atacaste a Gaara, Ino y a mí por defender a un simple e insignificante humano

-¡Queeeeeee¡-exclama totalmente en shock Temari-cómo pudiste Naruto atacar a tu propia especie por un mal nacido humano, acaso olvidas que por uno de su clase tus padres fueron asesinados.

Naruto estaba en shock por lo que dijo Temari, empezaba a dudar si Sasuke valía la pena de arriesgar todo lo planeado en su venganza contra los humanos; además de perder la amistad de sus amigos Vampiros; pero en ese instante recordó lo que le dijo su Uchiha.

_-"Yo te amo por quien eres Naruto-sonríe sinceramente el moreno-no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, solo quiero estar junto a ti y para ti no pido mas"._

Naruto sonrió felizmente dejando a los demás Vampiros en shock, ellos que recuerden jamás vieron una autentica sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki , el rubio Vampiro pensó alegremente en su Uchiha, su bebe siempre de alguna forma u otra le despegaba cualquier duda que tenga; su Uchiha se ha entregado a él sin condición alguna, salvo su cuerpo, le entrego algo más preciado para los Vampiros que es el alma. Todo lo que Sasuke le dijo en el hospital es totalmente sincero, no había mentira alguna en cada palabra de su bebe; por eso el no puede permitir que Temari y los otros Vampiros se interpongan entre él y su Uchiha, en cuanto a sus padres buscara la forma de hacerle justicia a ellos sin tener que separarse de su bebe. Así que fríamente se dirigió a Temari.

-Como se ve que eres igual al imbécil de tu hermano Temari-dice fríamente Naruto-tuve mis razones para defender a ese humano y ante que quiera saberlas, lamento tener que decepcionarte a ti y a los demás, pero yo siempre he hecho con mi vida lo que me plazca, aun siendo el Príncipe de los Vampiros.

Temari estaba más que furiosa por el comportamiento de Naruto, iba a decirle algo nuevamente, pero Iruka intervino firmemente

-¡Basta de peleas¡-exclama seriamente Iruka-tenemos problemas mayores para que nos peleemos entre nosotros mismo

-Pero es culpa de Naruto-dice Ino-atacarnos a nosotros que somos su familia por un mugroso e don nadie ser humano tú me dirás

Naruto y Iruka estaban realmente enojados con Ino, el rubio Vampiro quería hacerla polvo en ese momento; pero lamentablemente eso tenía que esperar; ante todos ellos estaba un anciano era el Anciano Supremo del Concilio de Vampiros, su nombre Saratobi ; él fue el tutor del padre de Naruto Minato Namikaze

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-pregunta seriamente Saratobi-tenemos un asunto importante que atender y ustedes se comportan como niños.

-Lo siento mucho Saratobi sama-dice Gaara-pero tenemos un problema aquí también, al parecer el todopoderoso Príncipe de los Vampiros ahora tiene un gusto por los humanos, no es así Naruto.

El rubio Vampiro sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a echar encima a Gaara, de verdad quería quitarle la vida al Vampiro peli rojo , decir que lo obstino era un verdadero eufemismo , pero tenía que enfrentarse al líder del Concilio de los Vampiros, antes de hablar fue el propio anciano que se le adelanto.

-¿Eso es verdad Naruto?-pregunta seriamente Saratobi-de verdad salvaste a un humano.

Naruto cabizbajo asintió dándole a entender que el realmente ayudo a un ser humano.

-Se puede saber porque lo salvaste Naruto?-pregunta Saratobi.

_-"Porque ese humano resulto ser mi alma gemela , que tal viejo"-_piensa sarcásticamente el rubio Vampiro.

Saratobi leyó los pensamientos de su Príncipe , al parecer todo ha sido resuelto como lo dispuso el mismísimo Rey de los Vampiros su padre Minato Namikaze, el quería que el alma gemela de su hijo fuera precisamente lo que el mas odiaba un ser humano. Aunque Saratobi sabia que ese humano no era solamente humano como tal, el alma de el era única, era extremadamente pura sin ningún toque de maldad en ella. Solo esperaba que Naruto se diera cuenta del tesoro que tiene en sus manos , porque si el Príncipe se deja llevar por ese odio injustificado hacia los humanos, estaría destruyendo a su alma gemela y por lo tanto pondría fin a su propia vida.

-Nuevamente Naruto, porque salvaste a ese humano?-pregunta Saratobi-después de todo tu odias a los humanos o me equivoco.

-Quizás este cambiando de opinión viejo-suspira profundamente el rubio Vampiro-lo hice porque sentí que era diferente a todos los humanos

Y eso era verdad, cuando Naruto vio por primera vez a Sasuke, quedo totalmente hechizado por la belleza de su Uchiha, como lo dijo Kiba actualmente no hay nadie mas hermoso que Sasuke, además estaba el alma de su bebe, su corazón era puro, brillante, limpio de toda oscuridad y Naruto estaba plenamente seguro que solamente su madre Kushina tenia la misma alma angelical de su bebe.

-No existen humanos diferentes Naruto-dice fríamente Gaara-tal vez la única diferencia seria que este humano es mil veces más patético que los otros humanos que hemos asesinado fríamente.

Naruto iba a golpear a ese idiota Vampiro, no puede creer que el vio en Gaara un amigo de verdad, pero nuevamente Saratobi lo interrumpió

-Naruto tiene razón Gaara-dice firmemente Saratobi-ese humano es diferente y lo es porque esta bajo la protección de una Vampira.

-¡Queeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman todos los Vampiros con la excepción de Naruto

-Su nombre es Kaede-continua el anciano Vampiro-ella es una Vampiro hechicera, la mas poderosa de todas , fue desterrada por defender a los humanos, pero de una les advierto que ella y el humano están bajo mi protección.

Hubo un silencio entre los Vampiros. Por su parte Naruto sonrió internamente al saber que el mas poderoso de los ancianos acepta a su Uchiha, pero eso hace que su interés por el Uchiha crezca mas; en ese instante sintió como Saratobi trataba de comunicarse con el a través de la mente, así que cerro sus ojos para escuchar lo que el anciano tenia que decirle.

-"Se que el humano llamado Sasuke es tu alma gemela Naruto-dice mentalmente Saratobi-por eso te pido que independientemente de tu odio hacia los humanos no renuncie a ese chico, el es un humano especial Naruto, tengo la segura certeza que solamente con el tu conseguirás la paz que tanto anhelas."

Naruto quedo en shock al saber que Saratobi esta al tanto de que Sasuke Uchiha era su alma gemela, pero suspiro de alivio al ver que el anciano aprobaba su relación con un humano; es mas Saratobi tiene razón, únicamente con su Uchiha puede ser feliz como lo fue una vez cuando sus padres estaban vivos.

-Si puedo preguntar Saratobi sama-pregunta con cautela Iruka-¿Por qué esa Vampiro y el humano están bajo su protección?.

-Al humano lo protejo Iruka precisamente por ella-suspira profundamente Saratobi-porque Kaede me lo pidió y a ella, porque es mi amiga, me salvo la vida varias veces Iruka, además ella era la partera de la familia Namikaze, ella ayudo a Kushina a dar a luz tato a Deidara como a Naruto.

-¡Queeeee¡-exclaman todos los Vampiros a la vez.

-Naruto-dice Saratobi mirando fijamente al rubio Vampiro-Kaede no solo ayudo a traerte al mundo a ti y a Deidara, sino que los crió y cuido durante varios años, tu cariñosamente la llamaba "vieja bruja" y ella te decía "rubio mocoso" trata de recordar Naruto.

Naruto cerro los ojos y se vio a si mismo pero mas joven.

"_Un niño rubio de ojos azules estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles; estaba jugando a las escondidas con su nodriza Kaede. La mujer era de piel morena clara, su larga cabellera ondulada de color chocolate intenso y sus ojos de color zafiro._

_-Seguramente la vieja bruja no me encontrara aquí-murmura alegremente el pequeño rubio para si mismo._

_-Quieres apostar mi rubio mocoso-dice alegremente Kaede detrás del pequeño rubio-adivina quien esta detrás de ti_

_-¡Vieja bruja como me encontraste¡-exclama sorprendido el pequeño rubio-este es el mejor escondite que escogí_

_-¡Si claro nadie te vera a simple vista Naruto¡-exclama sarcásticamente Kaede-y nuevamente deja de llamarme por enésima vez vieja bruja , rubio mocoso_

_Naruto sonrió felizmente jamás dejaría de llamar a Kaede "vieja bruja" , aunque ella tampoco dejaría de llamarlo "rubio mocoso"_

_-Supongo que estamos a mano-murmura el rubio para si mismo._

_Mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque , se escucho el ruido del estomago del pequeño rubio_

_-Aja que tenemos aquí-sonríe maliciosamente Kaede-al parecer a mi rubio Príncipe le dio hambre_

_-¡Cállate vieja bruja¡-exclama sonrojado el pequeño rubio-estamos todo el día aquí en el bosque, obviamente me tenia que dar hambre, no te parece vieja._

_- Bueno eso es verdad-murmura Kaede para si misma-pero no te pongas así mi lindo mocoso, mira te traje lo que tanto te gusta._

_-¡Ramen¡-exclama felizmente el pequeño rubio-me trajiste ramen vieja bruja, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero en este momento_

_-Si lo que sea rubio mocoso-suspira profundamente Kaede-ahora come y Naruto esto tiene que seguir siendo un secreto, a excepción de tus padres nadie me quieren a tu lado, me entiende cariño._

_El pequeño Naruto asintió tristemente, lamentablemente tanto Tsunade como Jiraya odiaban a muerte a su nodriza y el no entendía el porque. Quizás porque ellos querían que el fuera el Príncipe únicamente, mientra que Kaede lo quiere y lo trata como un niño normal, por eso se lanzo a los brazos de su nodriza._

_-No me gusta esto vieja bruja-murmura tristemente el pequeño Naruto-no quiero que nos separen, aunque se que hoy es nuestro ultimo día juntos verdad._

_-Lamentablemente así es mi peque rubio-suspira tristemente Kaede-el Concilio obligo a tus padres a enviarme a Francia por largo tiempo, pero siempre pensare en ti mi rubio mocoso, pero quiero que me prometas algo Naruto_

_El pequeño se sorprendió que su nodriza le llame por su nombre, así que se limpio las lagrimas que le empezaban a salir y escucho lo que ella le diría por ultima vez_

_-Quiero que siempre escuches a tu corazón cariño-dice dulcemente Kaede-pase lo que pase, en cualquier circunstancias déjate guiar por el mi mocoso y sobre todo cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela no lo dejes ir, lucha a muerte por ella si es necesario, lo prometes gaki._

_Naruto sonrió a las palabras sinceras de Kaede._

_-Te lo prometo vieja bruja-sonríe el `pequeño rubio-pero tienes que prometerme que nos volveremos a ver._

_-jajajajajajaja-rie sinceramente Kaede-por supuesto que te lo prometo mi rubio mocoso, te juro que algún día nos volveremos a ver mi Príncipe Naruto."_

Y el recuerdo que no solamente el Naruto adulto vio, sino todos los Vampiros que se encontraban ahí vieron como dicho recuerdo desapareció por completo, dejando a todos en especial al rubio Vampiro con muchas cosas en que pensar.

_-"Como es esto posible vieja bruja-_pensaba seriamente el rubio Vampiro-_después de tanto tiempo al fin nos reencontramos y gracias a mi bebe, ahora mas que nunca no te dejare mi Uchiha, no solo me devolviste algo de paz a mi alma, si no que me devolviste a mi vieja bruja"._

-Bueno y ahora que Saratobi sama-dice Shikamaru-digo siempre hemos creído que los humanos nunca han sido de confiar, además esta esa Vampira que protege a ese humano, aun no creo que usted deba protegerlos a los dos, seria problemático para nosotros.

Naruto entre cerro sus ojos, Shikamaru es el mas inteligente de todos los Vampiros, pero también el mas perezoso de todos, para el todo es "problemático".

-No discutiré mas este asunto-dice firmemente el líder del Concilio-hay que esperar a los demás ancianos para empezar la reunión, además de kaede la llame a último momento y al parecer decidió venir después de todo.

Y efectivamente ante los jóvenes Vampiros estaba una mujer madura de piel morena clara con vestido marro claro corto, con botas marrones, de cabello largo ondulado, era la Vampira Kaede apareciendo finalmente. Naruto sonrió alegremente a volver a ver a su nodriza, pero su sonrisa cayo al caer en cuenta que seguramente Kaede no recuerda su pasado.

_-"Ella no recuerda que tuvimos juntos-_piensa tristemente el rubio Vampiro

Kiba, Kakashi e Iruka se preocuparon un poco por la mirada triste de su Príncipe, mientra que Kaede sonrió sinceramente , acercándose al rubio Vampiro , le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al Príncipe de los Vampiros.

-Se puede saber porque me pegas vieja bruja-dice furiosamente Naruto

-Vamos mi rubio mocoso-sonríe Kaede-ni que fuera la primera vez que te golpeo mi lindo mocoso.

Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock , al parecer su nodriza lo recordaba; ella tenia razón no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, ella lo hacia cuando generalmente el la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vieja bruja me recuerdas?-pregunta algo temeroso Naruto.

Kaede no respondió, derramando algunas lagrimas, tomo a Naruto abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo mi rubio mocoso-dice Kaede besando la frente de Naruto-te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver y ves yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Naruto lloro fuertemente para la sorpresa de todos los Vampiros, mientra que la anciana Vampira, lo mantenía muy unido a ella, susurrándole palabras tiernas que calmaba automáticamente al rubio Vampiro.

_-Que ironía tiene la vida con nosotros mi rubio mocoso- _piensa alegremente Kaede-_tanto tu como yo de cierta forma hemos sufrido por los seres humanos, sin embargo estamos nuevamente juntos precisamente por uno de ellos, aunque lo vuelvo a repetir mi gaki no es para nada un humano normal"._

Naruto más calmado y aun aferrado a la anciana Vampira, sonrió internamente a leer los pensamientos de su nodriza. Todo lo que dijo era cierto, ambos perdieron a sus seres queridos por los humanos, Kaede perdió a su esposo y el a sus padres, y también estaba de acuerdo con ella con respecto a su bebe, su Uchiha era definitivamente diferente a cualquier ser humano, precisamente quería saber como ella dejo a su bebe.

-El esta bien mi rubio mocoso-susurra Kaede al odio de Naruto- lo deje con Hinata y Karin, se molesto y poco cuando despertó y no te vio.

Naruto se asusto al escuchar eso, lo menos que quería era angustiar a su bebe

-Nuevamente rubio mocoso, el esta bien-suspira profundamente Kaede-Naruto algo que debes saber de mi gaki, es que el ha sido rechazado por las personas durante toda su vida, para Sasuke tu eres su sueño hecho realidad, por fin consiguió alguien a quien amar y sentirse amado, por eso te pido cariño que no dejes a mi gaki, no renuncies a el Naruto.

-Y no lo haré vieja bruja-sonríe sinceramente el rubio Vampiro-te prometí que lucharía a muerte por mi alma gemela y eso es precisamente lo que haré.

Con la excepción de Saratobi, los demás Vampiros no escucharon nada de la conversación entre el Príncipe y su nodriza. En ese momento el propio Saratobi decidió hablarle a la anciana Vampira.

-Bienvenida nuevamente Kaede-dice seriamente Saratobi-espero que esto sea un nuevo comienzo entre nosotros

Kaede suspiro profundamente , si no fuera por su Príncipe rubio y Saratobi ella jamás hubiese vuelto a pisar este lugar. Ella no confía para nada en el Concilio , tenía un presentimiento de que uno de ellos tuvieron que ver con la muerte de los padres de su rubio mocoso, pero al no tener prueba no podía decir nada a nadie.

-Gracias Saratobi-dice Kaede-no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de regresar nuevamente, bueno al menos estoy de nuevo con mi rubio mocoso y eso es lo que cuenta no

Naruto asintió y sonrió a la Vampira, mientras que Saratobi solo suspiro Kaede nunca ha cambiado y aparentemente jamás lo hará.

-Bueno ahora que la reunión familiar termino-dice fríamente Sakura-tenemos asuntos mas importante que atender.

Naruto miro fríamente a Sakura, pero al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Kaede, al igual que su bebe, sabe de antemano que su "cuidadora" tenia algo planeado.

_-Porque presiento Sakura-_piensa maliciosamente el rubio Vampiro-_que te vas arrepentir de haberte metido con mi vieja bruja"._

-Sabes algo peli rosa-sonríe maliciosamente Kaede-tu realmente me sorprendes, una frente como la tuya no la tiene cualquiera, es mas si me permite puedo medirla, quizás nos ayude a medir cualquier cosa como el Puente de Londres por ejemplo, no te parece mi rubio mocoso

Una Sakura en shock , sintiendo como una pared de ladrillos le cae encima, más el resto de los Vampiros comuna gota en la cabeza da como resultado a un Naruto realmente feliz de reencontrarse con Kaede.

-jajajajajaja-rie sinceramente Naruto-de verdad vieja bruja, que te he extrañado muchísimo

-Yo también a ti mi rubio mocoso-sonríe Kaede-entonces Saratobi ya va a empezar la bendita reunión de Concilio o que.

En ese instante al parecer los ancianos escucharon sus quejas, porque ahí estaban frente a ellos, los poderosos miembros del Concilio de Vampiros; Danzo, Koharu, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kabuto y la actual guardiana de Naruto, Tsunade que evidentemente se enfureció al ver a la traidora de Kaede frente a ella.

-¿Qué diablos hace esa vil traidora aquí?-pregunta furiosamente Tsunade

-¡Wow pero que emocionada estas por volver a verme Tsunade¡-exclama sarcásticamente Kaede-vine porque Saratobi me invito que te parece amiga mía, y como me reencontré con mi peque rubio creo que llego la hora de que tu y yo saldemos cuentas no te parece Tsunade

Continuara…..

* * *

_Les escribo para desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo 2013, paz ,salud y bendiciones para todos ustedes…nos vemos hasta la próxima , si quieren revisen por favor…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

La tensión en la sala de estar de la mansión del Príncipe de los Vampiros, era realmente escalofriante. Si las miradas matarán ambas mujeres Vampiros ya estarían bajo tierra. Por su parte Naruto no sabia que hacer Tsunade fue la que lo termino de criar cuando murieron sus padres, pero al recordar su infancia con Kaede siendo honesto consigo mismo siente más afinidad con su antigua niñera. Tsunade miraba fríamente a Kaede; hace mas de medio siglo se deshizo de ella para tener control total de los Namikaze, ahora después de tanto tiempo vuelve aparecerse y encima de eso bajo la protección de su abuelo Saratobi; se juro a si misma deshacerse nuevamente de ella, si lo hizo una vez, porque no hacerlo en esta época. Kaede se estaba realmente esforzando por no degollar literalmente a Tsunade y no lo hacia precisamente por su rubio mocoso, sabia que el estaba confundido y ahora que se reencontraron finalmente, lo mínimo que quería ella es crear fricción entre los dos. Ella amaba a Naruto y Sasuke por igual, por eso más que nunca los iba proteger, el que se atreviese a lastimar a su rubio mocoso y su gaki humano, debe darse por muerto, porque ella misma pondría fin a su existencia.

-Aquí nadie saldara cuenta con nadie-dice firmemente Saratobi-tenemos que tratar el asunto de los Cazadores de Vampiros, entendieron Tsunade y Kaede

Tsunade a regañadientes asintió, pero Kaede…

-¡Pero que aburrido eres Saratobi¡-exclama quejándose Kaede-después de miles de noches soñando con este momento, y tu llegas arruinándome la diversión , sinceramente a medida que pasan los años, tu te pones mas viejo.

Todos estaban en shock por la manera altanera de Kaede de enfrentarse al líder de los ancianos. Mientras que Naruto suspiro profundamente, a pesar de los años esa vieja jamás cambiaria.

-Bueno algunas cosas nunca cambian con la vieja bruja-murmura Naruto para si mismo.

-Dijiste algo rubio mocoso-dice furiosamente Kaede

-Nada-dice inmediatamente Naruto.

-No te responderé Kaede-suspira profundamente í que por favor transportémonos hacia abajo, para empezar la reunión.

Y así lo hicieron, debajo de la mansión había un escondite subterráneo, donde se reunían los Vampiros anualmente y en casos de emergencias como la repentina aparición de los Cazadores de Vampiros.

-Hemos tenido información-comienza Danzo-que ellos al igual que nosotros tienen una vida normal, pero nosotros sabemos que es por apariencia.

-por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosos-continua Tsunade-tenemos que escoger muy bien a nuestras victimas, si es posible asesinarlos de forma instantánea, para no dejar rastro alguno.

Todos con la excepción de Kaede, Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka asintieron en acuerdo a la rubia Vampiro.

-Ellos no saben quienes somos-dice Jiraya-pero nosotros tampoco sabemos acerca de ellos, pero a pesar de ello, debemos arriesgarnos, por eso a partir de este momento se les ordena salir libremente para asesinar a los seres humanos

Hubo un silencio en el escondite hasta que…

-¡Estas loco ero senin¡- exclama furiosamente Naruto-quieres sacrificar a los Vampiros solo para tu entretenimiento, se les olvida que soy el Príncipe aquí.

-¡Ahora si eres el Príncipe de los Vampiros Naruto¡-exclama sarcásticamente Jiraya-como puedes llamarte Príncipe , cuando le salvaste la vida a un mugriento humano.

Kaede no aguanto más y le dio la bofetada de su vida al anciano pervertido, dejando a más de uno incluyendo a Naruto en total shock.

-Escúchame bien viejo miserable-dice escalofriantemente Kaede-nunca pero nunca dudes de mi rubio mocoso, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido desde la muerte de sus padres, todos ustedes imbeciles deberían sentirse honrados por tenerlo como su líder.

Jiraya quería decir algo, pero el aura negra que rodeaba a la antigua Vampirazo se lo permitió. Por su parte el rubio Vampiro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al recordar su vida pasada con Kaede, el mas que nadie sabe que jamás debe sacarla de sus casillas pues lo lamentaría por el resto de tu vida.

_-"Bueno ero senin-_piensa nerviosamente Naruto_-al igual que Sakura, cometiste el peor error que un Vampiro pueda cometer, hacer enojar a la vieja bruja"._

-Y en cuanto al mugroso humano-dice Kaede mas furiosa que antes-permítanme decirle algo a todos ustedes incluyendo a mi rubio mocoso, ese humano que tanto desprecian, valen mas que todos ustedes juntos, el es inocente, ingenuo, puro y tiene una gran capacidad de amar y perdonar a las personas que lo rodean, algunos de ustedes son como el, son capaces de sacrificarse por alguien mas.

Nadie dijo nada

-¡Exactamente¡-exclama sarcásticamente Kaede-y entre nosotros, ese chico ha sufrido un verdadero infierno por su propia gente, así que no necesita que ustedes lo destruyan por placer, porque en resumen la vida de mi mocoso ha sido miserable desde que nació, escucharon imbeciles.

Saratobi suspiro tristemente, el ha visto con sus propios ojos que cada palabra pronunciada por Kaede es la pura verdad. Vio como Sasuke desde bebe fue odiado por su propia madre, así que para el, su amiga tenia toda la razón del mundo, el había sufrido demasiado por su propia sangre , como para encima aguantarse el desprecio de los Vampiros.

-Ahora les hablare acerca de la muerte de los padres de mi rubio mocoso-dice fríamente Kaede-todos aquí incluyendo a Naruto, están seguro que fue un humano que asesino a Minato y Kushina.

Naruto estaba empezando a molestarse con Kaede para la alegría de Tsunade, por muy nodriza que sea, no le da el derecho de dudar de lo dicho por los otros Vampiros que vieron como un humano asesino a sus padres.

-Yo lo digo rubio mocoso-dice fríamente Kaede-porque si fuera así peque mocoso, como es que tanto Minato como Kushina tenían en su cuerpo aroma de Vampiros, además de tatuajes de estrellas negras, que todos aquí sabemos que son marcas de Vampiros Asesinos , así que alguno de ustedes me pueden explicar eso por favor.

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock , de repente la imagen de los cuerpos de sus padres aparecen en su mente, con todo lo que dijo Kaede; el aroma y las marcas son definitivamente de Vampiros, por lo tanto.

-¡Un Vampiro mato a mis padres¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-ahora resulta ser que uno de mi misa especie , destruyo mi vida por completo.

-No le creas palo de golf-dice Tsunade-ella es una traidora, si no fuera así, explícate porque Minato y Kushina la separaron de ti.

-Porque tu te metiste en el medio Tsunade-suspira Saratobi-se que manipulaste a Kushina para alejar a Kaede de Naruto, pero Kushina supo la verdad aunque fue demasiado tarde, y Naruto esta comprobado que fue un Vampiro que asesino a tus padres, quien y porque lamentablemente aun no lo sabemos.

Todos los Vampiros vieron como su Príncipe temblaba, no se sabia si era de la rabia, o de profundo dolor. Kaede se preocupo por el estado de su rubio mocoso, pero sabía quien podría ayudar a calmarlo, así que abrazo a Naruto, quien inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tranquilo mi rubio mocoso-susurra dulcemente Kaede al oído de Naruto-te llevare con la única persona que seguramente te borrara ese dolor en un segundo.

Naruto asintió inmediatamente, sabia a quien se refería Kaede a su Uchiha y a decir verdad, todo lo que necesitaba era estar con su bebe. Así que para la sorpresa de todos los Vampiros, los dos desaparecieron , llegando a la habitación de Sasuke. Kaede vio una nota que Hinata dejo, diciendo que volvería mas tarde.

_-"Porque los humanos son tan predecibles"-_pensaba mentalmente la anciana Vampira.

Naruto realmente no se sentía de ánimos como para estar molestos con los amigos de Sasuke por dejar solo a su bebe. Kaede suspiro profundamente, entraron y Sasuke estaba despierto, el Uchiha iba a gritarle a la vieja por haberse tardado tanto, pero al ver el estado de su rubio, inmediatamente se callo, todo lo que iba a decir a la vieja se lo diría después, ahora quería consolar a su rubio.

-Kaede tráeme a Naruto aquí-dice seriamente Sasuke

Kaede se sorprendió de la seriedad de su mocoso humano, pero su rubio mocoso lo necesitaba, así que sin dudarlo acerco a Naruto hacia la cama de su gaki.

-Bebe yo-trato de decir el rubio Vampiro, pero su Uchiha lo sorprendió al abrazarlo fuertemente. Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces coloco la cabeza de su rubio en su pecho, para darle todo el afecto a su "novio".

-Naruto-susurra dulcemente Sasuke-no se si me creerás esto, pero cuando tu y la vieja bruja se fueron, me sentí muy inquieto y no sabia porque, lo único que sabia es que tu me necesitabas y yo no podía estar ahí para ti, y me sentí frustrado conmigo mismo, pero ahora que estas aquí, cumpliré mi promesa que te hice, soy tu paño de lagrimas Naruto, desahógate mi amor.

Naruto sonrió a su Uchiha y hizo lo que el le pidió, lloro fuertemente, mientras que Sasuke lo apretó fuerte, permitiendo que su rubio saque todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro. Kaede sonrió ante la escena que estaba viendo, sus dos mocosos estaban juntos y ella se encargaría de que siguieran así, nadie lastimaría a ninguno de los dos, sobre su cadáver, después de casi media hora, el rubio se calmo totalmente, definitivamente su bebe era su mejor medicina.

.-¿Naruto estas bien?-pregunta sinceramente el azabache.

-¡Estoy mas que bien bebe¡-exclama felizmente el rubio Vampiro-eres mi calmante para mis dolores bebe, voy a estar eternamente agradecido contigo

Sasuke se sonrojo y el rubio Vampiro sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, ambos disfrutaban del beso hasta que…..

-¡Oigan acaso creen que estoy pintada en la pared o que¡-exclama sarcásticamente Kaede

-Bueno siéndote sincero vieja bruja-dice Sasuke- si en el caso de que fueras un cuadro, seguramente nadie pagaría ni un centavo por el mismo.

Kaede iba golpear fuertemente a su gaki, cuando sintió que su rubio mocoso se estaba riendo libremente de ella. Suspiro profundamente, algo le dice que tanto Naruto como Sasuke la van a sacar literalmente de sus casillas. Iba a decir alo, cuando ella y Naruto sintieron la presencia de Vampiros , no sabían si aliviarse o no porque los Vampiros eran Kakashi, Iruka y Kiba, pero también estaban Gaara con sus hermanos ; y Naruto no quería perjudicar a su bebe, el aun esta recuperándose.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunta sinceramente Kiba.

Naruto y Kaede a regañadientes aceptaron dejar entrar a los Vampiros, aunque mantuvieron su mirada fija en Sasuke; ninguno de los dos permitiría que dañaran a su Uchiha. Por su parte Sasuke estaba totalmente confundido, porque ellos estaban aquí y para que, Kaede y Naruto sintieron la confusión de su Uchiha y no lo culpan por sentirse así, porque ellos están tan confundidos o mas que el propio Sasuke.

-Sasuke seguramente te preguntaras que estamos haciendo aquí verdad-dice seriamente Kakashi.

Sasuke solo pudo asentir, aun estaba en shock, por lo cual no podía hablar

-Estamos aquí por Naruto-dice Iruka-el es como un hijo para mi y por medio de Gaara y los demás, he escuchado que te sientes atraído por el, es eso cierto Sasuke

Sasuke suspiro tristemente y no es porque ellos vengan a interrogarlo por Naruto, se alegraba que su rubio tuviera personas que se preocupaban por el, pero precisamente es eso lo que le duele, saber que nadie se preocupa por el. El es realmente feliz por haber conocido a Naruto y tenerlo a su lado, además de su vieja bruja, pero eso no le quita la sensación de soledad que ha vivido desde que nació, con o sin Kaede, las personas lo maltratan injustamente y el aun se pregunta que ha hecho para que lo odien tanto. Nuevamente el rubio Vampiro se molesto; nadie ni siquiera Iruka molesta a su bebe, así que fue su turno de consolar a su Uchiha.

-Bebe-susurra Naruto al oído de Sasuke-yo estoy contigo, nunca mas estarás solo Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió a su rubio, se sorprendió gratamente de que su rubio lo conozca perfectamente.

-Gracias Naruto-sonríe sinceramente Sasuke-en cuanto a usted profesor Iruka, permítanme aclararle que lo que siento por Naruto no es atracción, la atracción es algo que viene y va, pero lo que yo siento por Naruto es mas profundo, yo lo amo, yo estoy enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

"_-Toma eso Iruka-_piensa felizmente Kaede_-mi gaki humano 1, los Vampiros imbeciles 0"_

Y Naruto no podía estar mas de acuerdo con su vieja bruja, se sentó en la cama de Sasuke y este automáticamente se acurruco a el y obviamente el rubio Vampiro no se quejaba de tener a su Uchiha cerca de el.

-Mira Uchiha-dice fríamente Gaara-sabes que Naruto esta comprometido conmigo, tu adorado Naruto es mi novio que tal.

-Eso no es verdad-dice furiosamente Naruto-tu me mentiste Gaara, Kiba y yo averiguamos que jamás existió un contrato que nos una, por lo tanto soy libre imbecil.

Gaara abrió sus ojos en shock al verse descubierto por Naruto, pero en ese instante Sasuke grito de dolor

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-grita de dolor Sasuke

Sasuke se retorcía de dolor, era un dolor fuerte en su estomago; el moreno sabia que era, tanto el como Kaede sabían que su secreto estaba a punto de revelarse. El Uchiha hubiese querido revelar este secreto a Naruto en otras circunstancias pero al parecer no podrá ser, debía aguantar ese dolor lo suficiente para decírselo a su rubio.

-Debemos buscar un doctor inmediatamente-dice con preocupación Kakashi

-No, no lo harán-dice firmemente Kaede-cree un campo de fuerza en esta habitación, nadie sale de aquí

-¡Pero que te pasa vieja bruja¡-exclama furiosamente Naruto-mi bebe se esta muriendo y tu tan tranquila como si nada

-Por favor no exageres rubio mocoso-suspira con fastidio Kaede-no es la primera vez que mi gaki sufre este ataque, al parecer tu y los idiotas que te acompañan sabrán acerca de la condición de mi gaki, no es así Sasuke.

El azabache dolorosamente asintió…..

-Naruto escúchame por favor-gemía dolorosamente el Uchiha-te prometí que te diría quien soy yo en realidad y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Naruto yo Sasuke Uchiha soy un doncel….soy doncel Naruto…..

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

Doncel, era una palabra muy conocida entre los Vampiros, ellos eran seres especiales, eran humanos hombres con la capacidad de procrear bebes eso para los Vampiros era sumamente especial y misterioso a la vez. Por eso la única relación que un Vampiro pudiese tener que no sea de su propia especie, es precisamente con un Doncel, pero según el Concilio de los Vampiros, lamentablemente los Donceles fueron víctimas mortales de la antigua guerra entre Vampiros y los Cazadores, ellos fueron extinguidos, ya que ambos grupos por la ambición de poder, acabaron con ellos, sin ningún remordimiento alguno. Por eso actualmente en la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha en el hospital de Konoha, donde el azabache se encuentra recuperándose de un misterioso accidente, el Príncipe de los Vampiros Naruto Uzumaki y el resto de sus compañeros, estaban como estatuas de piedras al saber que Sasuke era un Doncel, nadie lo quería creer, en especial el rubio Príncipe, que por extraña razón no quería esto, esto va más allá de toda explicación. Se preguntaba interiormente, que más la vida le tiene preparado, para hacerlo sufrir más, él fue traicionado hace siglos atrás por un Doncel y venirse a enamorar de otro en esta época, es para no creérselo. A Kaede para nada le estaba gustando la mirada que su rubio mocoso le estaba dando a su gaki; era una mirada gélida, sin sentimientos algunos. Sasuke suspiro tristemente, era demasiado bueno que Naruto lo amara, aun sabiendo que él es un Doncel, no entiende porque la gente lo odia por ser Doncel, no es que él hubiese pedido ser así y sin embargo está orgulloso de lo que es. Solamente que alguien, una sola persona además de Kaede lo quisiera como es, es mucho pedir, su respuesta fue casi inmediata al ver la mirada gélida que Naruto le estaba dando. Así que con algo de dolor y ganas de llorar fuertemente, se armó de valor para enfrentarse a Naruto.

-Naruto quiero que te vayas de aquí-dice seriamente Sasuke- más vete con tus compañeros, que obviamente vinieron a verte a ti no a mi

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio de Sasuke; pero suspiro al darse cuenta que su mirada lo delataba, obviamente Sasuke noto que él lo miraba fríamente. Seguramente Sasuke debe estar sintiéndose rechazado por él, al principio era así, quería desaparecer y no ver más al Uchiha, eso fue hasta que precisamente Sasuke el que dijo que se fuera y él sabía que no solamente se refería a salir de su habitación sino también salir de su vida, y eso es algo que no puede ni quiere hacer.

-Quiero que me dejen a solas con Sasuke-dice seriamente Naruto-bebe no me voy de aquí, sin hablar contigo

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, no sabía porque Naruto no le ponía las cosas fáciles, de por si era extremadamente renunciar a él, para que el rubio lo vaya a rechazar a solas, o al menos eso es lo que piensa el azabache, que su Naruto lo iba a rechazar sin tener a sus amigos como testigos, y Sasuke no sabía si agradecer o no el gesto compasivo del rubio. Por su parte Naruto se estremeció de pie a cabeza, sintió la fría mirada de Kaede y nuevamente el conoce a su vieja bruja para saber que la hizo enfadar, ella aún mantiene su amor por él, pero el rubio Vampiro sabe que también le es fiel a Sasuke y con el hecho de enterarse que el Uchiha era Doncel, entiende perfectamente su sobreprotección con Sasuke

_-"Tuve una relación con un Doncel hace 200 años vieja-_dice Naruto mentalmente a Kaede_-el me traiciono, sé que no es excusa para mi comportamiento, pero te dejo algo claro vieja, yo amo a Sasuke, no lo dejare por eso, entendiste"_

_-"Esta bien rubio mocoso-_responde Kaede mentalmente a Naruto_-pero por mucho que te quiera Naruto, te diré una cosa, si vuelves a lastimar a mi gaki, te aconsejo que de una prepares un discurso a Minato y Kushina cuando te reencuentres con ellos, porque yo misma te enviare al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso, me explico mi rubio mocoso"_

Naruto asintió inmediatamente, el más que nadie conoce a su vieja bruja, su nodriza nunca se anda con rodeos, mientras que los demás Vampiros se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, al leer la conversación mental entre Naruto y Kaede, definitivamente esa vieja es de armas tomar

-Gaki te dejo a solas con Naruto-dice Kaede besando la frente de Sasuke-escúchalo mocoso, quizás quiera decirte su pasado no crees

Sasuke se confundió mas a lo que dijo Kaede, pero si ella cree que debería escuchar a Naruto por algo será, así que solamente asintió y Kaede con los otros Vampiros salieron de la habitación dejando a Solas a Naruto con Sasuke.

-Hace años tuve una relación con un Doncel-dice de repente Naruto-él fue mi primer amor, pero me engaño con otro, con nada más y nada menos que mi hermano mayor

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en shock, el creyó que Naruto lo rechazaría por ser Doncel, pero jamás pensó que Naruto haya sido engañado por uno como el, un Doncel y con su propio hermano, pero sacudió la cabeza, él no era ese "imbécil", el nunca traicionaría a su rubio.

-Él es un idiota Naruto-dice firmemente Sasuke-alguien que no es capaz de valorarte y amarte por lo que eres, no merece tu amor Naruto, él no te ve como yo te veo mi amor

-¿Y cómo me ves tú Sasuke?-pregunta interesadamente Naruto

-Yo te veo Naruto-sonríe sinceramente el moreno-como alguien que lleva un peso encima en sus hombros, alguien que aparenta ser feliz ante los demás pero se siente realmente solo, alguien que perdió alguien importante y sin embargo yo creo que eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido y eso para mí te hacer ser, la persona más excepcional que he tenido el lujo de conocer Naruto Uzumaki

Nuevamente el rubio Vampiro se quedó sin palabras, su Uchiha si sabe cómo llegarle directo al corazón, en ese instante se dio cuenta que si comparaba su relación que tuvo con Sai, nunca lo conoció realmente, en cambio Sasuke en dos días lo lee como un libro abierto. Sonrió alegremente ya Sai forma parte de su pasado, pero Sasuke es su presente y su futuro.

-Sasuke-sonríe Naruto-sabes acabo de darme cuenta de algo y quieres saber que es

Sasuke lo miro más confundido y el rubio Vampiro trataba de aguantar las ganas de no comérselo en ese momento

-Me di cuenta que la persona que me traiciono fue mi primer amor-sonríe brillantemente Naruto-pero tu Sasuke Uchiha eres mi único y verdadero amor, mi bebe Doncel

Sasuke se sonrojo, iba a responderle a Naruto cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su rubio en los suyos. No era no era un beso suave como se dieron en la escuela, era apasionado, lleno de amor por parte de ambos, el Uchiha respondió tan apasionado como su rubio amante, poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto se colocó encima de Sasuke sin romper el beso. El Uchiha acariciaba con fervor la espalda de Naruto, mientras que el rubio Vampiro empezó a chupar con fuerza el cuello de su bebe, quería que todo el mundo supiera que Sasuke Uchiha era solamente suyo.

-Eres mío Sasuke-susurra posesivamente Naruto al odio de su azabache-solamente mío

-Tuyo Narutooooooo-gemia el moreno-soy tuyo Naruto, sigue así por favor….mas…..ohhhhh Narutooooo

Naruto sonrió a Sasuke y se volvieron a besar más apasionadamente que antes, en la habitación se empezaba a sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, el rubio bajo su mano hacia el miembro erecto de su Uchiha que causo que este volviera a gemir, esta vez mucho más fuerte

-Por favor Naruto ahhhhhh-gemia nuevamente Sasuke-me estas matando

-Tu eres el que me estas matando bebe-gemía dolorosamente Naruto-no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mío

El rubio empezó a masturbar más a su moreno, hasta que el Uchiha ya no pudo más

-Ya no puedo más Naruto—gemía fuertemente Sasuke-por todos los dioses Narutooooooo

Y así el joven Doncel tuvo el primer orgasmo de su vida, estaba en total éxtasis , se sentía completamente feliz, su cuerpo temblaba por completo más al ver como su rubio devoro totalmente todo lo que el derramo

-Sabes delicioso bebe-dice entrecortadamente Naruto-jamás en mi vida he probado algo tan indescriptible como tu mi amor, es oficial Sasuke soy totalmente tuyo bebe, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, te amo Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke solo pudo abrazar a Naruto para que ambos se calmaran. El rubio se levantó y se limpió, además de limpiar también a su bebe, justo a tiempo porque Kiba entro en la habitación

-¿Todo bien viejo?-pregunta Kiba

-Todo perfecto-dice Naruto sonriendo a su Uchiha

-Viejo debemos irnos-dice seriamente Kiba-Saratobi quiere hablar con nosotros

-Gaki estas libre-sonríe Kaede-al parecer no era de gravedad lo que te paso, aunque ese accidente tuyo fue bastante raro

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, mientras que Naruto se paralizo, había olvidado que efectivamente fue un Vampiro que intento matar a su bebe, ahora más que nunca averiguaría que fue el imbécil que quiso tocar lo que era suyo

Después de eso el rubio se despidió de su Uchiha, prometiéndose verse en la escuela porque por alguna razón Kaede le ponía cualquier pretexto para que el no fuera a la Mansión Uchiha y el no entendía el porqué. Él sabe que Kaede no le mentiría sin ninguna razón, obviamente está protegiendo a su Uchiha, el de quien y porque, era un misterio para el rubio Vampiro que estaba más que dispuesto aclarecer

Mientras tanto Sasuke al menos por tres semanas, será libre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ya había pasado una de esas tres semanas, una semana que ha sido inolvidable desde que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki, el moreno no podía evitar sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo con solo penar en su rubio, aunque también sentía una enorme decepción hacia su familia, ellos se fueron sin importarle que el haya tenido un accidente, lo que le hace creer más que nunca al moreno, que ellos jamás lo aceptarían por ser Doncel

_-"A quien quiero engañar-_piensa tristemente el moreno_-ellos jamás me han querido y nunca me amaran, me odian abiertamente, de milagro no tienen un cartel el su frente que diga Odiemos a Sasuke, me doy por vencido con ellos, me harte si no me quieren ni modo, tengo a mi Naruto y eso es lo que importa"_

Y hablando de su rubio suspiro profundamente, le prometió a Kaede decirle la verdad a Naruto acerca de la razón por la cual él no ha permitido que él y sus amigos visiten su casa y menos que conozcan a sus "adorables" padres; Kaede le dijo que estaba obstinada de mentirle a ellos y que lo justo para ellos sobre todo para Naruto es saber todo acerca de su familia

_-"Como si fuera tan fácil vieja bruja-_piensa sarcásticamente Sasuke_-pero me guste o no hoy no escapa, de que Naruto y mis amigos sean quienes son la familia Uchiha en realidad"_

Y mientras llegaba a su escuela, no se dio cuenta que alguien con aspecto y voz siniestra lo seguía

-Nos volvemos a ver Sasuke Kun-dice la voz siniestra-a partir de hoy, tu infierno en esta escuela está a punto de comenzar

Entre tanto en el salón de clases, Naruto estaba con Kiba y no dejaba de mirar la puerta del salón de clases

-Hey viejo se te van a salir los ojos de tanto mirar la puerta del salón-dice un molesto Kiba

-Pero no puedo evitarlo Kiba-se quejaba el rubio Vampiro-no he visto a mi bebe en una semana, una semana Kiba sabes lo que es eso, es un verdadero milagro que no he muerto todavía viejo

Kiba entrecerró sus ojos en Naruto, estaba empezando a extrañar al Naruto frio y hambriento de sangre, el rubio que estaba a su lado es más meloso de lo normal, obra y gracias a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque en el fondo debe estar agradecido con el Uchiha porque este meloso Naruto, es el mismo rubio feliz que conoció antes que los padres del rubio fuesen asesinados. Suspiro de alivio al ver que el Uchiha finalmente llego, en ese momento vio cómo su amigo se olvidó incluso que él estaba con él.

-Estúpido rubio enamorado-murmura Kiba para sí mismo

Sasuke Uchiha finalmente llego a clases, a pesar de que la gente aún lo molestaba, el moreno ni quiera hizo caso a ellos, lo único que quería era ver a su rubio nuevamente, llámenlo "colegiala", pero en este momento lo único que quería Sasuke es estar con Naruto Uzumaki, por fin llego al salón de clases no encontró a sus amigos, pero encontró a alguien más importante, a su rubio de ojos azules.

_-"Él está aquí-_pensaba alegremente el Uchiha_-me pregunto si me habrá extrañado como yo a el"_

_-Ni te lo imaginas bebe-_piensa alegremente el rubio Vampiro_-no he dejado de pensar en ti Sasuke, ya espero que acaben las clases para estar íntimamente contigo bebe"_

Sasuke le sonrió a su rubio y se sentó por delante de Naruto, pero algo paso la escuela repentinamente empezó a temblar. Sin embargo Naruto y Kiba sintieron la presencia de Vampiros, era un grupo numeroso, el rubio Vampiro sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de su Uchiha

-Bebe me gustaría decirte que me alegro de verte-dice seriamente Naruto-pero tenemos que salir de aquí

Sasuke asintió y los tres salieron del salón de clases, Naruto se maldecía por dentro a sí mismo, odia actuar como un humano pero no podía a dejar solo a su Uchiha, se sentía sangre humana cerca, esos miserables ya han matado personas inocentes, lo cual hacia que el rubio sonriera irónicamente. Anteriormente el mismo hubiese disfrutado a lo grande de un ataque así, ahora gracias a su vieja bruja y a su Uchiha, sabe que tiene que pensar antes que actuar. Iban a bajar las escaleras cuando un Vampiro ataco por sorpresa a Naruto.

-Narutoooooooo-grita Sasuke

-Quédate aquí Uchiha-dice firmemente Kiba-yo iré por Naruto, él va a estar bien te lo prometo

Con eso corrió rápidamente sin darle chance alguno a Sasuke de intentar seguirlo. En la azotea de la escuela Naruto forcejaba con el Vampiro que lo ataco, sin dejarlo defenderse y para rematar dejo solo a Sasuke, lo que significa que su Uchiha está a merced de ser atacado por otros Vampiros. Pero él ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, el Vampiro que lo tenía por el cuello era muy poderoso, le estaba extrayendo su energía vital, empezó a retorcerse para liberarse, por suerte logro liberar una de sus manos, golpeando con su puño la cara de su atacante, paralizándose al ver la identidad de su Vampiro agresor.

-Sasori-dice un sorprendido Naruto-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí¡

El Vampiro que tenía enfrente Naruto, llevaba un traje negro con capucha, era de piel blanca, cabello rosado, ojos esmeraldas, su nombre Sasori pertenece al grupo Akatsuki un grupo de Vampiros que se revelaron al gobierno del padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, pero el rubio Vampiro no lo odiaba por eso, su creciente odio hacia Sasori era que él es actualmente la pareja de su "querido" hermano mayor Deidara Uzumaki.

-No te alegra de verme mi querido cuñado-sonríe maliciosamente Sasori-y eso que vine especialmente para decirte lo mucho que te extraña mi querido Deidara

Naruto inmediatamente se convirtió en Vampiro y empezó a luchar con Sasori, en ese instante llego Kiba para ayudarlo, pero lamentablemente una mujer Vampira llego para atacar a Kiba; ambos amigos Vampiros estaban en grandes problemas con sus enemigos. Mientras tanto con Sasuke, el joven Uchiha corrió en dirección por donde se fue el amigo de Naruto, pero aparentemente el chico de cabello castaño desapareció por completo.

_-"Como alguien desaparece tan de repente-_piensa seriamente Sasuke_-sin piensa ese tipo, que me quedare aquí sin saber nada de mi Naruto, definitivamente él no me conoce"_

Continuo corriendo, subiendo algunas escaleras, no sabía porque, pero el presentía que seguramente el Vampiro que secuestro a Naruto se lo llevo a la azotea. Hace ocho años atrás cuando Sasuke y sus amigos vivían en Inglaterra, fueron atacados por Vampiros, intentaron acabar con su vida, jamás olvido el nombre de uno de ellos Deidara, él lo torturo cruelmente, gracias misteriosamente a Kaede, él y sus amigos se salvaron. Guardaron el secreto entre ellos mismos; sin embargo el no odio al Vampiro, es como si supiera que el rubio Vampiro tenia razones para despreciar a los humanos, de repente algo le vino a su mente, el parecido de ese Vampiro con Naruto.

_-"Que raro-_piensa el Uchiha_-si recuerdo a Deidara como lo recuerdo, él es rubio de ojos azules como Naruto, me pregunto porque será"_

Sacudió la cabeza en negación, en estos momentos le urgía ver como estaba Naruto, no sabe porque pero tiene un mal presentimiento y dicho presentimiento tenía que ver con su rubio. En ese momento vio a Hinata y Karin, ambas chicas estaban siendo acorraladas por un Vampiro.

-No te atrevas a tocarlas-dice firmemente Sasuke-al parecer los Vampiros son más poderosos de día que de noche verdad

-Eres inteligente chico-sonríe siniestramente el Vampiro-lástima que es lo último que digas, porque ahora acabare contigo por entrometido

Y con eso se alejó de las chicas para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo por el cuello a Sasuke , estrellándolo fuertemente contra un casillero.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman Hinata y Karin a la vez

-No se preocupen jovencitas-dice fríamente el Vampiro-que después de matar a este idiota, ustedes serán las siguientes

Mientras apretaba más el cuello del Uchiha, el joven empezaba a respirar con dificultad, sus amigas estaban paralizadas por el miedo. Pero allá arriba en la azotea de la escuela, el rubio Vampiro sintió que su "bebe" estaba en grave peligro, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, tiene que admitir que Sasori es un digno oponente, le estaba dando la pelea de su vida, entre puñetazos, garras, poderes sobrenaturales, ambos estaban de tú a tú, hasta que una explosión dejo a Sasori y su acompañante literalmente fuera de servicio.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?-pregunta un sorprendido Kiba-debo reconocer que estábamos perdiendo la pelea

Naruto asintió, el tampoco entendía que paso

-Fui yo rubio mocoso-dice Kaede apareciendo frente a Naruto y Kiba-este ataque nos ha develado ante los Cazadores, pero veremos qué hacer con ellos después, lo más importante es mi gaki Naruto, ve con el que Kiba y yo detendremos a los otros Vampiros.

Naruto no escucho más y volviendo a su forma humana bajo las escaleras, corrió por el pasillo central y vio a lo lejos como el miserable Vampiro estrangulaba a su Uchiha que se estaba quedando sin aire, mientras que Hinata y Karin paralizadas no hacían nada para ayudar a Sasuke. Él tenía que actuar rápidamente, su bebe no aguantaría mas

-Deja al humano en paz Juugo-dice fríamente Naruto

Juugo era también de los Akatsuki , era el más fuerte y fornido de todos sus miembros, por lo tanto Naruto no culpa para nada la reacción de las chicas, es más ni el mismo estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo, pero por Sasuke estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a dar su propia vida. Sasuke sentía como las fuerzas de seguir luchando por su vida se le iba, hasta que vio nuevamente a Naruto, pero sus ojos abren en shock, al ver como Naruto estaba cambiando, su musculatura aumento, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, su pelo se erizo por completo, sus colmillos se formaron por completo, y sus ojos de azules como el cielo pasaron a un rojo carmesí, lo que significaba para Sasuke

_-"Es un Vampiro-_piensa en shock el Uchiha_-mi Naruto es un Vampiro"_

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció este capítulo, si quieren revisen por favor_


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

En el pasillo del Konoha High School, el silencio que reinaba entre las personas que estaban ahí realmente era escalofriantes , dos jóvenes chicas en el suelo estaban paralizadas anteriormente porque un poderoso Vampiro las ataco y a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora están en shock por lo que acaba de suceder, el inesperado novio de Sasuke; Naruto Uzumaki resulto ser también un Vampiro era como fin de mundo. Tanto Hinata como Karin que poco a poco empezaban a reaccionar a todo esto, levantaron sus rostros para ver que Sasuke en medio del fuerte apretón que lo tenía sujetado el Vampiro miembro de los Akatsuki , estaba tan sorprendido como sus amigas.

Sin embargo Sasuke no siente ningún temor u odio hacia Naruto, eso más bien hace que ame más al rubio, es decir, ahora entiende la aptitud que tuvo Naruto con sus amigos cuando llegaron a la escuela. Siendo un Vampiro es lógico pensar que odie a los humanos, pero a diferencia del Vampiro que hace años lo torturo, Naruto se disculpó con él y sus amigos de forma sincera, es más incluso el rubio se enfrentó a sus propios compañeros por defenderlo a él, por eso el no renunciara a su rubio por el sencillo hecho de que sea un Vampiro, después de todo él es un Doncel , ambos son diferentes para los demás pero para ellos esa diferencia es lo que los une más.

Naruto por su parte no podía ni quería leer la mente de su bebe en estos momentos, tal vez Kaede cuando se entere que reveló su identidad a Sasuke y sus amigas, seguramente si lo mandara al otro mundo a reunirse con sus padres. Pero sinceramente él no tenía otra opción conoce la fama de Juugo, además de ser uno de los Vampiros más fuerte que tiene el Akatsuki, era un sediento de sangre humana, sin duda alguna él podía competir con Gaara en ese sentido; por eso no podía permitir que ese enfermizo Vampiro le pusiera un dedo encima a su bebe, primero tendrá que pasar sobre su cadáver.

-Nuevamente Juugo-dice siniestramente el rubio Vampiro-deja el humano en paz, o de lo contrario yo mismo te obligare hacerlo

-Atrévete Principe-sonrie maliciosamente Juugo-solo quiero que lo intentes, a ver si puedes vencerme

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara del Vampiro peli anaranjado teniendo a un Sasuke en shock en sus brazos. Pero el rubio sabía que Juugo no se quedaría tan tranquilo, por lo cual puso a Sasuke donde estaban sus compañeras, decidio dejarlo con ellas mientras pelea con el miembro de los Akatsuki.

-Quédate con ellas bebe-dice seriamente Naruto-yo ya vuelvo, supongo que tengo mucho que explicarte Sasuke

-No me interesa ninguna explicación tuya Naruto-dice firmemente Sasuke

Naruto suspiro tristemente sabía que era demasiado bueno que alguien de verdad lo ame a él sin importarle que el fuera un Vampiro, pero con la aptitud de Sasuke confirma que eso no sucederá jamás; pero cuando iba a levantarse su Uchiha lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Recuerda lo que te dije en el hospital Naruto-susurra Sasuke al oído de Naruto-que jamás te obligare a decir nada que tu no quieras decir, incluso como Vampiro jamás pero jamás te obligare a nada, te amo por lo que eres mi Naruto.

Y el rubio Vampiro se sonrojo y a la vez se volvió a sentir como el Vampiro más idiota del mundo, como puede dudar nuevamente de su bebe, cuando lo único que le expresa su Uchiha es su profundo amor por él.

-Lo siendo por dudar de ti bebe-dice Naruto besando la frente de Sasuke-pero casi toda mi vida he sufrido y he sido traicionado por los humanos y Vampiros por igual entiéndeme por favor.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Naruto-sonríe sinceramente Sasuke-solo te pido nuevamente que no te apartes de mí lado, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado Naruto.

Naruto nuevamente se sonrojo y asintió a lo dicho por su bebe, después se fue a enfrentarse cara a cara con Juugo; por su parte Sasuke decidio llevar a sus amigas a un lugar seguro para después regresar nuevamente, porque él no dejaría solo a su rubio, no claro que no, él le demostraría a su Vampiro con hechos y no con palabras que él nunca lo traicionaría, que estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas incluso muy a pesar del propio Naruto.

En las afueras del Konoha High School, se estaba dando una batalla mortal y por lo increíble que fuera, los seres humanos no estaban involucrados de ninguna manera. La lucha era Vampiros contra Vampiros, pero a pesar que de esta batalla era entre los Vampiros, hubo pérdidas de seres humanos que fueron alimentos para sus propios atacantes. Kaede junto con Kiba veían que la mayoría de las víctimas humanas eran jóvenes apenas empezando a vivir; la morena Vampira suspiro profundamente quizás el hecho de tener a un humano bajo su custodia la ha convertido más sensible de lo normal, pero honestamente es demasiada crueldad para humanos inocentes. Además de ella y Kiba estaban también Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro, todos ellos con las manos ocupadas , porque además de Sasori estaban Suigetsu, Itami, Tobi, Nagatsu, Ryu, Kikyo, Kagura, Naraku, todos miembros de los Akatsuki y por lo tanto fieles al hermano mayor de su príncipe Deidara Namikaze Uzumaki.

_-"Y hablando de mi rubio mocoso-_pensaba con preocupación Kaede_-donde estés Naruto, espero que tú y mi gaki estén bien"_

De regreso en el pasillo del Konoha High School, Naruto se la estaba viendo "negra" con Juugo, por primera vez en su vida deseaba tener a Gaara a su lado; El Vampiro peli naranja lo ha lanzado varias veces contra los locker y a veces contra las paredes de su escuela. El rubio físicamente estaba agotándose y lo peor para él, era su repentina necesidad de alimentarse, el gracias a Kiba comió recientemente, pero supone que el olor de cadáveres humanos tenía que ver con lo que le está pasando en estos momentos.

_-¡Tengo que acabar con esto!-_exclamaba mentalmente el rubio _Vampiro-no puedo dejar que otros Vampiros lleguen a mi bebe, tengo que proteger a Sasuke a toda costa._

Poco a poco se levantó y nuevamente la lucha entre dos Vampiros comenzó, Juugo usaba técnica de combate ninjas contra Naruto; el rubio Vampiro aun débil apenas podía esquivar los ataques que lanzaba su contrincante. Así que decidió acumular toda la energía que le quedaba en un solo golpe y con todas las fuerzas lo uso contra Juugo. Pero lamentablemente Juugo antes de morir, logro lanzar un cuchillo al pecho de Naruto, logrando herir de gravedad al rubio Vampiro; en cuanto a Naruto, el rubio medio sonrió sabía que a pesar que iba a morir a menos su Uchiha estaba a salvo y eso era lo único que le importaba. Sintió que ya no podía más, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo o al menos eso creyó él; alguien lo estaba sosteniendo, ese alguien olía a canela y miel, y él sabía perfectamente que solo una persona en el mundo tenía ese tipo de aroma, su bebe Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke después de dejar a sus amigas en una de las oficinas vacía de la escuela, no sin antes constatar que tuvieran totalmente seguras de ser atacadas nuevamente por los Vampiros. Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo de la escuela, sintió algo muy fuerte en su pecho, y él sabía que se trataba de su rubio, algo malo muy malo le paso a Naruto y él tenía que saber que era. Volvió al pasillo principal y vio como ese tal Juugo finalmente fue vencido por su rubio, pero su temor se hizo realidad al ver que Naruto tenía una herida en el pecho y estaba cayendo al suelo, no supo como pero se movió rápidamente al punto que pudo evitar que su rubio Vampiro cayera al suelo.

-Naruto, por favor Naruto-llora el Uchiha-resiste por favor, abre tus ojos, no me dejes Naruto, te juro que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti.

-Lo siento bebe-dice Naruto con dificultad de respirar-creo que romperé la promesa que te hice, aléjate de aquí Sasuke, es muy peligroso para ti

-No me iré de aquí Naruto-dice firmemente Sasuke-no te dejare, como sea te saco de aquí, aunque sea un humano te protegeré pase lo que pase entendiste.

Naruto medio sonrió a su Uchiha, odiaba ver a su bebe llorando y más si es por causa de él; pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y él sabe que el cuchillo estaba envenenado, pero no dijo nada a Sasuke , precisamente para no angustiarlo más de lo que está. Por su parte el dolor y la angustia de Sasuke era infinitamente grande, ver como su rubio Vampiro se estaba muriendo lo hacía sentir como un completo inútil, Naruto revelo su identidad por protegerlo y en cambio él no puede hacer nada para salvarlo.

Entretanto en los alrededores del Konoha High School, los Vampiros miembros de los Akatsuki iban siendo derrotados por los Vampiros que protegen a su príncipe Naruto Uzumaki, pero en ese momento Kaede sintió una especie de dejavu, sus instintos vampirescos enloquecieron nuevamente, pero esta vez no se trataba de su mocoso humano, aunque siente el dolor de Sasuke, su preocupación era por su rubio mocoso. Algo malo le paso a su rubio príncipe.

_-"No te atrevas a morir rubio mocoso-_piensa angustiadamente Kaede_-no después de habernos reencontrado finalmente"._

-Kakashi, Iruka síganme por favor- dice seriamente Kaede-los demás preparen la habitación de mi rubio mocoso, porque presiento que algo malo le sucedió a Naruto.

Todos los Vampiros abrieron sus ojos en shock y en preocupación por el bienestar de su príncipe hasta que Gaara miro fríamente a Kaede, algo le dice que el humano que ella protege tenía la culpa de que su Naruto este en problemas en estos momentos.

-Seguramente ese miserable vieja-dice fríamente Gaara-tiene la culpa de lo que le haya pasado a Naruto, si es así te juro vieja bruja que ni tu ni Saratobi lo salvaran de que yo mismo acabe con su miserable existencia.

-Vamos aclarar algo Vampiro psicópata-sonríe maliciosamente Kaede-primeramente solamente mi gaki humano y mi rubio mocoso me dicen vieja bruja entendiste, en cuanto a lastimar a mi mocoso, soy yo la que promete que si le pones un dedo encima a mi gaki, acabare contigo de la misma forma que me deshice de tus queridísimos padres.

Silencio entre los Vampiros, en cuanto Gaara y sus hermanos quedaron literalmente sin palabras; por lo que Kaede aprovecho su silencio y desapareció con Kakashi e Iruka en búsqueda de su rubio mocoso.

Y cuando sintieron la presencia de Naruto, los tres mayores Vampiros quedaron en shock ante la triste escena que veían. Ante ellos estaba Sasuke llorando amargamente en el pecho de un Naruto totalmente inconsciente; al ver que su rubio mocoso estaba en su forma vampiresa , Kaede supuso que era más que obvio que Sasuke sabia ahora quién es realmente Naruto, por lo tanto también su secreto que ha mantenido durante toda la vida de Sasuke deberá salir a la luz. A sí que en su modo Vampira se acercó a un desesperado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke-dice suavemente Kaede-gaki soy yo Kaede, levántate cariño, tengo que revisar a mi rubio mocoso.

Al principio Sasuke no escuchaba nada, es mas no quería saber de nada ni nadie. El joven Uchiha estaba seguro que su Naruto había muerto, por lo tanto ya todo le daba igual, pero la voz que escucho era de Kaede. Su vieja bruja seguramente sabrá como ayudarlo, quizás Naruto este dormido, su rubio no puede morir, porque eso sí sería lo último que Sasuke Uchiha podía soportar. Al levantar su rostro se volvió a sorprender a ver que su ama de llaves, que ha estado con él en todo su sufrimiento con sus padres y su hermano Itachi , la que él considera como una madre para él, era una Vampira, era más allá de lo que él se podía imaginar. Vio de reojo a Kakashi e Iruka y ambos también eran Vampiros, eso si no le sorprendió, es más ciertamente Kiba y los otros compañeros de su rubio lógicamente tienen que ser Vampiros; pero Kaede definitivamente eso fue algo que él jamás esperaría, aunque también jamás pensó que se enamoraría precisamente de un Vampiro; las explicaciones tanto de ella como del propio Naruto podían esperar, él los amaba a los dos siendo Vampiros o no. Pero ahora lo único que le importaba a Sasuke era que su vieja bruja le salve la vida a su Naruto.

-Por favor vieja bruja-lloraba fuertemente el Uchiha-salva a mi Naruto, no lo dejes morir vieja, tú más que nadie sabe que no podre vivir sin él.

Kaede se sorprendió que Sasuke no le reclamara nada, pero al ver los ojos hinchados de su gaki, entiende que para su mocoso Naruto es su única prioridad, y como él lo dijo si Naruto muere, Sasuke sin duda morirá con él y ella no puede darse el lujo de perder a sus dos mocosos a la vez, por eso beso la frente de su gaki y se acercó para revisar la terrible condición de su rubio mocoso.

-Tiene mucha fiebre-dice seriamente Kaede-su herida es profunda y al parecer el objeto con que lo hirieron estaba envenenado, afortunadamente para mi rubio mocoso yo vine preparada.

-¡Yo sabía que podrías vieja bruja!-exclama felizmente el moreno-aunque Vampira o humana, no hay mucha diferencia, sé que tu salvaras a mi Naruto.

-Entre nosotros gaki-dice fríamente Kaede-no hare comentario alguno a lo que dijiste, en cuanto a Naruto hay que trasladarlo inmediatamente a la mansión, solo ahí podre atenderlo como es debido.

-¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke?-pregunta seriamente Iruka-Kaede crees que sería mejor que él se quede aquí, digo sería muy arriesgado para el ir con nosotros a la mansión.

Kaede suspiro profundamente, Iruka tenía razón si llevan a Sasuke a la mansión de Naruto, sería como poner en venta a su gaki a los Vampiros, ella no duda que los otros Vampiros acabarían con la vida de Sasuke, sin importarles que el este bajo la protección de Saratobi. Pero por otra parte conoce a la perfección a su mocoso Uchiha y sabe que no se quedara tan tranquilo, Sasuke Uchiha cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder que valga que le lleve la contraria.

-¡Yo no me quedo aquí!-exclama firmemente Sasuke-voy con ustedes lo quieran o no, yo le dije a Naruto que lo amo, que clase de persona seria si lo dejo a su suerte, así que resígnense de una buena vez, llueve truene o relampaguee yo voy a ir con ustedes y punto.

-Pero el que no entiendes eres tu Sasuke-suspira profundamente Kakashi-eres un humano y los Vampiros sin ánimo de ofender odiamos a toda tu especie, que crees que harán los demás Vampiros cuando te vean, sencillamente acabaran contigo sin importar que Kaede te defienda.

-Se a lo que me arriesgo Kakashi-dice seriamente Sasuke-y sabes algo no me importa, si he de morir por Naruto lo hare con gusto, por primera vez en mi vida tengo un motivo para luchar, para seguir viviendo, para ser feliz y siento mucho lo que te tengo que decir Kakashi, pero ni por ustedes ni por nadie renunciare a Naruto Uzumaki.

Los tres Vampiros suspiraron profundamente al parecer no les quedaba de otra de llevarse a Sasuke con ellos, lo quieran o no

_-"Debo hacer una nota mental a mí misma-_piensa una muy frustrada Kaede_-decirle a mi rubio mocoso, que mi gaki es el humano más terco que haya podido conocer en mi larga vida que tengo como Vampira"_

Kaede vio de reojo a Naruto y se dio cuenta que su rubio mocoso no estaba totalmente inconsciente como ella pensó que estaba, por la sonrisa que le vio, obviamente su rubio mocoso escucho la conversación y seguramente está más que de acuerdo con su "bebe"

-Estas bien Sasuke, vienes con nosotros gaki-suspira profundamente Kaede-Kakashi toma a Naruto contigo, y Sasuke toma mi mano para que nos transportemos a la habitación del rubio mocoso.

-Espera un momento vieja bruja-dice de repente Sasuke-como sé que no me engañaras, a lo mejor es un truco tuyo y no me llevas contigo.

-Esas insinuando que te estoy mintiendo mocoso-dice una muy furica Kaede-dime cuando te he fallado alguna vez mocoso

-Cuando yo era pequeño, prometiste llevarme a un parque de diversiones-dice siniestramente Sasuke-y terminamos en una "casa de apuestas" tú me dirás vieja bruja

Y Kakashi e Iruka tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientras que un semi inconsciente estaba más que furioso con su nodriza, sabía que Kaede era loca, pero jamás pensó que se superara a sí misma.

_-¡Estas vez te pasaste vieja bruja!-exclamaba mental y furiosamente Naruto-como te atreviste a llevar a mi bebe a semejante lugar, estás loca o que._

_-Y eso que no sabes qué edad tenía mi gaki cuando lo lleve a ese lugar mi rubio mocoso-dice mental y nerviosamente Kaede._

Kakashi se estaba empezando a preocupar por la salud de su príncipe, Naruto estaba respirando con dificultad, lo que hacía suponer al guardián que el rubio Vampiro podría morir en cualquier momento. Pero eso no era exactamente así, efectivamente la fiebre del rubio aumentaba más, pero su dificultad para respirar se debía a que se estaba forzando a lo grande para no matar a su nodriza, si quería superar a Tsunade en todo, él debe felicitarla de antemano, porque sin duda lo está logrando.

-Déjemolo así por los momentos vieja bruja-suspira profundamente Sasuke-ahora vamos a salvar a Naruto, que es lo único que me importa.

Los 3 Vampiros asintieron y junto con el humano y aparecieron en la habitación de la mansión del príncipe. Al parecerse en la habitación de Naruto, Sasuke estaba sorprendido no solo por lo amplio de la habitación, sino por el color naranja que predominaba en la habitación, sonrió interiormente su Naruto era un Vampiro realmente especial; Kaede junto con Kakashi empezaron atender a Naruto inmediatamente. La anciana Vampira suspiro profundamente su rubio mocoso, vendo su pecho, además de colocarle bálsamo en la herida. Lo bueno de los Vampiros es que sus heridas cicatrizan rápidamente; también alimento a Naruto con sangre que ella tenía preparada; todo ello ante un Sasuke preocupado por su rubio.

-Siéntate a su lado gaki-sonríe Kaede-lo peor ya paso, mi rubio mocoso está descansando, cuando despierte seguramente se alegrara de verte a su lado.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó a lado de Naruto, pero empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, el hecho de saber que su rubio estaba fuera de peligro, no le quitaba la sensación de sentirse culpable de lo sucedido y para aumentar su cual la habitación se llenó de Vampiros. Los que llegaron eran Gaara junto a sus hermanos, Sakura , Ino con su novio Shikamaru, Kiba, Tsunade, Jiraya y el líder del Concilio de Vampiros Saratobi.

-Traidora me puedes decir que significa esto-dice una muy furica Tsunade-como te atreves a traer a semejante inmundicia aquí en nuestra casa vieja traidora, además me imagino que por esa escoria es que mi gaki esta tirado en la cama verdad

Sasuke sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón , mientras que Naruto consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, estaba tratando de despertar para proteger a su bebe, pero lamentablemente no tenía fuerza para hacerlo.

_-"Supongo que ahora es mi turno de defender nuestro amor Naruto-_piensa seriamente Sasuke_-no permitiré que nos separen y tampoco que me insulten así tan fácilmente, bastante tengo yo aguantándome el desprecio de mis padres para que otros vengan atacarme así por así"_

Kaede que leyó los pensamientos de su mocoso humano, entiende perfectamente a Sasuke, después de todo ella ha sido testigo fiel del odio que los padres de Sasuke le tienen a él, y que por su "gaki" es que ella no ha acabado con esos miserables. Nuevamente el rubio Vampiro herido y todo al igual que Kaede leyó los pensamientos de su bebe, ahora tiene más claro que la tristeza que embarga su Uchiha se debe a sus padres y él personalmente tomaría cartas en el asunto, esos desgraciados se van arrepentir de haber hecho sufrir a su bebe.

-Escúcheme lo que tengo que decir anciana-dice fríamente Sasuke-Kaede no me trajo porque quiso, fui yo quien la obligo a ella junto a Kakashi e Iruka para que me trajeran aquí, lo único que yo quiero es estar con Naruto, aun si usted y los demás Vampiros no quieran , yo no me muevo de aquí.

Silencio sepustral en la habitación del rubio Vampiro, Tsunade no sabía si matar al humano por ser altanero y revelarse contra ella , o por el simple hecho de llamarla anciana, con qué derecho se atreve ese miserable humano a insultarla tan fácilmente; decidió acabar con el de una vez, sin importarle la presencia de su abuelo Saratobi.

-Despídete de tu miserable existencia humano-sonríe maliciosamente Tsunade-porque delante de todos , incluyendo a la perra de tu guardiana , te matare ahora mismo.

Todos los Vampiros abrieron sus ojos en shock ante las palabras de la rubia Vampira miembro del Concilio; L a rubia inmediatamente creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de Sasuke y ella, además de un Naruto según ella inconsciente, impidiendo que Kaede y los otros Vampiros puedan intervenir en la pelea.

_-"Vieja miserable si tocas a mi gaki te mato-_piensa angustiadamente Kaede_-ni mi rubio mocoso me detendrá Tsunade , yo te mato"._

Pero la rubia Vampira le sonrió siniestramente lo que le daba muy mala espina a Kaede, esa perra de Tsunade planeaba algo y ella no podía hacer nada por su mocoso Uchiha. Pero ninguno de los Vampiros se imaginó lo que estaban viendo actualmente; la rubia Vampira creo una bola de energía sumamente poderosa

-¡Muere maldito humano!-exclama furiosamente Tsunade.

Sasuke cerro sus ojos tranquilamente, aceptando su destino si iba a morir, moriría feliz porque lo dio todo por Naruto y volvería hacerlo si fuese necesario. Pero el azabache no sintió nada, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que aún estaba vivo, entonces él se sorprendió tanto más que Tsunade y los otros Vampiros al ver que su Naruto estaba de pie y sin ningún rastro de haber estado herido de gravedad, además su rubio detuvo el ataque de Tsunade.

-Rompe la barrera Tsunade-dice fríamente Naruto-como tu príncipe te ordeno que lo hagas.

Tsunade en shock asintió, , al instante de haber desaparecido la barrera, Kaede se acercó a sus dos mocosos.

-¡Hasta que por fin despiertas mi rubio mocoso!-exclama sarcásticamente Kaede-pensé que despertarías cuando mi gaki cumpliera cien años bajo tierra.

Naruto no dijo nada, esperaría el momento oportuno para vengarse de su "vieja bruja" con esto y lo que le hizo a Sasuke cuando era pequeño; Kaede definitivamente se estaba ganando su número con él. Miro fijamente a todos los Vampiros por igual.

-No quiero que nadie se vaya de aquí-dice seriamente Naruto-tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

Todos los Vampiros asintieron; por su parte Sasuke estaba confundido acerca de lo que va anunciar su rubio. El príncipe de los Vampiros sonrió interiormente, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, ya no había odio, dudas o miedos, antes de Sasuke vivía sumergido en todas esas emociones, pero gracias a su bebe era un Vampiro totalmente nuevo, es más libre de hacer lo que quiera, sin pensar lo que digan los demás, se siente feliz realmente feliz y sabe que sus padres Minato y Kushina querían eso para él, que fuera feliz con su "alma gemela". Por eso se dirigió a una de los cajones de su mesita de noche y tomo una caja dorada que era su tesoro más preciado, se voltio a ver que su Uchiha estaba más confundido que nunca, volvió a sonreír su bebe era tan adorable cuando estaba confundido, así que tomando la caja se acercó a su Uchiha.

-Dame tu mano Sasuke y sígueme por favor-dice firmemente Naruto

Sasuke aunque confundido le dio la mano a Naruto y siguió a su rubio, se pararon frente a un Vampiro; que por su aspecto Sasuke pudo deducir que era uno de los más antiguos de los Vampiros.

-Saratobi sama-dice seriamente Naruto-tengo un anuncio oficial que quiero revelar en este momento.

Saratobi sonrió interiormente, al parecer su príncipe al igual que su antiguo rey Minato Namikaze, sabe lo que quiere. Finalmente Naruto entendió que vivir sumergido en el odio lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco, gracias a ese humano el hijo de Minato estaba renaciendo de sus cenizas. Su amiga Kaede tenía razón definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha no era un humano normal.

-Tú me dirás príncipe-dice seriamente Saratobi-todos los Vampiros aquí presente, somos todo oídos, te escuchamos Príncipe Naruto

Los Vampiros asintieron en acuerdo al líder del Concilio, ; Naruto sonrió a Saratobi, el viejo es el único además de Kaede que lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

-Gracias viejo-sonríe sinceramente el rubio Vampiro-bueno lo que les tengo que decir, es que después de vivir toda mi vida en soledad, finalmente yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Príncipe de los Vampiros acabo de encontrar a mi "alma gemela"

Kiba, Kakashi e Iruka abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver que Naruto revelo que había encontrado a su alma gemela y algo les decía que aún faltaba lo peor, que el príncipe revelara la identidad de su alma gemela.

-Y mi alma gemela-continua Naruto pero esta vez en tono escalofriante-es la persona que la vieja decrepita de Tsunade hace unos momentos intento matar.

Silencio sepustral en la habitación de Naruto.

-¡Naruto no estás hablando en serio!-exclamaba totalmente sorprendida Sakura

-Estoy hablando totalmente en serio Sakura-dice firmemente Naruto-es totalmente verídico que el humano que desprecian a más no poder Sasuke Uchiha es mi alma gemela , y por lo tanto la persona con que yo contraeré matrimonio.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman todos los Vampiros a la vez

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno que les parecio, lamento la demora, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia , pero ya todo esta solucionado jajajaja , bueno la proxima semana actualizare el lado humano de sasuke uchiha, asi que nos vemos hasta la proxima y gracias por los comentarios...si quieren revisen por favor_


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

Hubo un silencio sepustral en la habitación del Príncipe de los Vampiros Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio hace apenas segundo atrás acaba de hacer la confesión del año, es decir acaba de lanzarle una bomba a sus compañeros Vampiros que Sasuke Uchiha un simple e insignificante mortal, un miserable humano sea su Alma Gemela era para no creérselo. Nadie salía de su asombro ante tal sorpresa, que iban a decir, obviamente todos ellos con pocas excepciones como Kakashi, Iruka y Kiba estaban en total acuerdo en contra de la unión de su Príncipe con ese despreciable humano, en especial para el Vampiro peli rojo Subaku no Gaara, que amando al príncipe como lo ama, jamás renunciaría a él y mucho menos por esa cosa asquerosa que es ese humano, después de Saber que Sasuke Uchiha es un Doncel su desprecio hacia el azabache es más notorio que antes. Hace más de doscientos años atrás se deshizo de un Doncel como Sasuke , para hacer que Naruto fuera suyo , si logro acabar con ese Doncel haría lo mismo con la inmundicia que tiene en frente, nada ni nadie impediría al más sangrientos de los Vampiros acabar con la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

En cuanto a las Vampiras, tanto Sakura como Ino, Temari y Tsunade estaban más que furiosa con la decisión de Naruto, en especial Tsunade que ve como la historia de hace más de medio siglo atrás vuelve a repetirse, es decir es más que un hecho que su príncipe Naruto Uzumaki es igual a su padre el antiguo Rey de los Vampiros Minato Namikaze, ella estuvo perdidamente enamorada del padre de Naruto; pero este nunca la tomo en cuenta, es más se enamoró de una humana pueblerina Kushina Uzumaki una peli roja que prácticamente le robo no solo el amor de Minato sino el poder y la atención de la familia real Vampirezca que ella cree siempre debió ser para ella. Ni hablar de lo que piensa Jiraya , él fue el tutor de Minato, para pasar serlo más delante de Naruto junto con Tsunade, y decir que odia a los humanos era una autentica estimación, es como decir que Tsunade no es alcohólica cosa que sería la mentira más grande del universo, el al igual que los otros Vampiros está más que determinado a destruir la relación de Naruto con ese humano, no dejara que el hijo de aquel que fue su alumno se relacione con alguien sin valor como ese humano que tiene en frente, tarde o temprano él iba acabar con él y ni el mismísimo Naruto podrá impedir que eso suceda

Tanto Naruto como Kaede miraron fijamente a cada uno de los Vampiros , el rubio Vampiro suspiro profundamente era más que obvio que la mayoría de ellos no iban a estar de acuerdo con su decisión de tomar a Sasuke Uchiha como su futuro prometido, y que ambos se enlazarían en un matrimonio que los uniría para toda la vida. Sabía que tenía el apoyo o por lo menos el entendimiento de Saratobi que era el líder del Concilio de los Vampiros, en cierta forma eso podría jugar a su favor, pero si algo que aprendió de su padre Minato Namikaze es hacer su propio camino, es decir no debe esperar al que el viejo se enfrente a los demás Vampiros por él, es precisamente el que tiene que tomar las decisiones respectivas, después de todo no es Príncipe por nada, en cuanto a su bebe ese era su máxima preocupación , podría ver las miradas de odio hacia su azabache y por más que él y Kaede se pusieron en frente de él, para protegerlo , ambos sentían la incomodidad del Uchiha con respecto a las miradas de desprecio provenientes de los otros Vampiros. Hablando de la nodriza de Naruto y Sasuke, Kaede estaba que descuartizaba a cada uno de los Vampiros que tiene en frente, en especial a Tsunade y Jiraya; esos dos Vampiros nunca le fueron de fiar, ella nunca le dijo a Saratobi acerca de sus sospechas de que esos dos tienen mucho que ver con la muerte de los padres de su rubio mocoso Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, además de creer que ellos se confabularon con algunos humanos de esa época para causar la Guerra Santa entre los Cazadores de Vampiros y los Vampiros, pero mientras no tenga alguna prueba de ello, no puede decir o hacer algo al respecto. El silencio aun reinaba en la habitación, hasta que Gaara fue el que rompió dicho silencio.

-Esto es una broma Naruto-dice muy fríamente Gaara-de verdad piensas casarte con esta inmundicia, es un humano que parte de eso no entiende

Sasuke apretaba los puños en escuchar como Gaara lo insulta por el sencillo hecho de ser humano, realmente odiaba sentirse tan impotente ante los otros Vampiros

-Ante que nada Gaara-dice muy fríamente Naruto-no vuelvas a insultar a Sasuke frente de mí, porque te aseguro que acabo con tu vida sin dudarlo.

-¿Eres capaz de hacer eso Naruto?-pregunta fríamente Gaara-eres capaz de matar a tu mejor amigo por ese insignificante humano, acabar con cada uno de nosotros por alguien sin valor, dime Naruto eres capaz de hacer eso

Naruto estaba tan furioso en ese momento, que sus ojos nuevamente estaban cambiando de azules a un rojo intenso, iba a golpear a Gaara, cuando sintió como su bebe lo abrazaba por detrás, calmando su furia por completo.

-Por favor no lo hagas-suplica en voz baja Sasuke-por favor no lo hagas, no eres así mi amor, no te manches de sangre por mi

En ese momento el rubio se volteo para ver fijamente a su bebe, que al parecer estaba a punto de llorar, iba a preguntarle porque defendía a Gaara, porque estaba evitando que el acabara con la vida de alguien que desde que lo vio lo odia a mas no poder y que sin él no estuviera aquí, sin duda alguna Gaara acabaría con el sin pensarlo dos veces, iba hablarle a su azabache, cuando fue la propia Kaede que se le acerco a Sasuke

-¿Qué te pasa gaki?-pregunta seriamente y algo molesta Kaede-porque no dejas que mi rubio mocoso se encargue de este miserable peli rojo, sería una molestia menos para la relación de ambos.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices vieja bruja!-exclama muy molesto Sasuke-estás loca o que, si yo permito que Naruto haga eso, no crees que le daré una razón de más a los otros Vampiros para que sigan odiando a los humanos.

Silencio sepustral en la habitación del príncipe hasta que…

-Él tiene un punto ahí-dice Kiba rompiendo ese silencio

Todos los Vampiros lo miraban como si estuviera loco, sin embargo Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que sin quererlo le estaba dando Kiba para decirle unas cuantas verdades no solamente a su nodriza, sino también a su rubio Vampiro.

-Escúchame bien Kaede-dice firmemente Sasuke-tu más que nadie incluso más que Naruto, me conoces perfectamente bien para saber que nunca me ha gustado la violencia, también sé que los Vampiros toda su vida han estado derramando sangre entre los humanos y entre ellos mismos durante todo su vida, en ese aspecto dame más crédito vieja bruja yo sé a lo que me enfrento.

Kaede iba a decir algo, pero al parecer su gaki humano aún tenía mucho que decir.

-Pero aun asi Kaede-dice seriamente el Uchiha-quiero estar con Naruto hasta el final, sin importarme lo peligroso que puede ser, porque olvidas algo vieja y todos ustedes también, yo me enamore de Naruto Uzumaki como persona no como Vampiro, que él sea uno no quita ni un poco el amor que siento por él , queda claro eso.

Silencio entre los Vampiros, en ese instante el Uchiha más calmado se dirigió a Naruto

-Naruto recuerdas que te dije en el hospital-dice Sasuke mirando fijamente a su rubio Vampiro-recuerdas que te dije que yo esperaría pacientemente que me digas acerca de tu pasado, yo no mentí Naruto, obviamente se dieron algunas circunstancias para que nuestro secreto se haya revelado, pero jamás iba a obligarte a nada eso lo sabes verdad

-Por supuesto que lo se bebe-dice alegremente Naruto-y es por eso que te amo cada día más Sasuke

El azabache sonrojado le sonrió más a su rubio Vampiro

-Sé que no puedo evitar que derrames sangre humana para tu sobrevivencia Naruto-dice firmemente Sasuke-pero una cosa es eso, y otra cosa que lo hagas innecesariamente, crees que Gaara vale la pena que pierdas tu Tiempo Naruto, de verdad crees que el vale la pena que tu manches tus manos inútilmente

Naruto suspiro profundamente como lo dijo anteriormente Kiba, su bebe tenía un punto ahí, se calmó completamente, de alguna u otra forma su Uchiha siempre sabe cómo tranquilizarlo cuando él siente que pierde el control de sus emociones. Por su parte Kaede estaba muy orgullosa de su mocoso humano, ella entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decir Sasuke al resto de los Vampiros , incluyendo a su rubio mocoso y ella misma, Sasuke de verdad era un humano muy especial , tenía un corazón puro que no todos los humanos tienen , por eso no entiende como la vida se ha ensañado con él desde que nació simplemente por ser Doncel, en ese momento sus instintos Vampirezcos empezaron a enloquecer al sentir la presencia de la familia Uchiha en la Mansión , es decir tanto Fugaku como Mikoto e Itachi estaban regresando del repentino viaje que hicieron , por lo cual ella sabe que la poca tranquilidad que tenía su gaki , acaba de desaparecer por completo.

-Bueno mis estimados compañeros Vampiros-dice maliciosamente Kaede-lamento informarles que mi gaki humano y mi persona nos retiramos, tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que atender, y como veo que su emoción de ver a mi rubio mocoso comprometido con mi gaki es tan grande que a excepción del mapache sin cejas no tienen nada que decir, nos vemos hasta la próxima reunión que lo más probable sea la boda de mis mocosos

Todos los Vampiros incluyendo a Naruto y un Sasuke sonrojado tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza.

-Vieja bruja por favor-suspira profundamente Sasuke-a que te refieres que tenemos unos asuntos que atender, que yo no recuerde tú y yo no tenemos nada

En ese momento una furica Kaede golpeó la cabeza de su mocoso humano sin importarle que su rubio mocoso y los demás Vampiros estuviesen ahí.

-¡Pero que diablo te pasa vieja bruja!-exclama furiosamente Naruto-como te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi bebe

-Deja de ser dramático rubio mocoso-suspira con fastidio la morena Vampira-ni que fuera la primera vez que golpeo a mi gaki, es más rubio mocoso entérate que hasta en eso mi mocoso es perfecto para ti, porque es el único aparte de ti que se aguanta mis puños y vive para contarlo, con eso es un hecho que Sasuke es para ti rubio mocoso

Naruto y Sasuke cayeron estilo anime

-En el nombre de Naruto y mío propio-dice fríamente Sasuke-no haremos ningún comentario al respecto, obviamente los dos no ganamos una contigo verdad vieja bruja

-Que comes que adivina gaki-sonríe maliciosamente Kaede-pero es en serio Sasuke tenemos que irnos mocosos, después hablara más de tu unión con mi rubio mocoso

-Espera un momento vieja-dice de repente Naruto-mi bebe no me ha dado la respuesta a mi propuesta de matrimonio.

-¡Ahora soy yo que digo que diablo te pasa rubio mocoso!-exclamaba una furiosa Kaede-les dijiste a todos los Vampiros de tu reino que te vas a casar con mi gaki humano, pero en ningún momento escuche que le pidieras precisamente a mi mocoso matrimonio o si rubio mocoso

-Jejejejejejeje-rie nerviosamente Naruto-tienes razón vieja bruja, creo que pase eso por alto

Y ahora fue el turno de Kaede caer estilo anime

Después de estar más tranquila iba a golpear a Naruto. Cuando tuvo una visión en la Mansión Uchiha, al parecer hay Vampiros alrededor de la mansión y esos Vampiros pertenecen al grupo de los Akatsuki. Sasuke se preocupó por su vieja bruja, se iba acercar a ella, pero Naruto lo detuvo, el sabia lo suficiente de Kaede para saber que ella tenía una visión, pero de que no lo sabía, esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero al parecer por el rostro serio que mostraba su nodriza algo muy mal está a punto de pasar si es que no está pasando ya.

-Escúchame bien Sasuke-dice seriamente Kaede-sentí hace pocos momentos la presencia de tus padres aquí en Konoha, pero al parecer se desviaron de su destino, aun no vendrán y no tengo la menor idea del porque

-¡Wow vieja bruja no sabías que podrías hacer eso!-exclamaba totalmente en asombro el Uchiha

-Ahora no es el momento de asombrarte con nuestros poderes gaki-dice seriamente la morena Vampira-más adelante Naruto y yo te explicaremos todo concerniente a nosotros, pero ahora de verdad escúchame lo que te voy a decir porque esto es bastante serio.

Sasuke solo asintió y tanto el como Naruto y los demás Vampiros se mantuvieron tranquilos, esperando a lo que tenía que decir la antigua Vampira.

-En estos momentos gaki-suspira profundamente Kaede-la Mansion Uchiha y sus alrededores están rodeados por los Akatsuki, que son los mismos Vampiros que atacaron tu escuela.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman todos a la vez

-Vieja…ellos…me están buscando verdad-dice un nervioso Uchiha-ellos vienen por mi

El silencio de su nodriza fue su respuesta, en ese instante Naruto hizo girar a su Uchiha y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No te preocupes por nada bebe-susurra Naruto al oído de Sasuke-jamas permitiré que nada malo te pase Sasuke, te juro con mi vida que nada ni nadie te va a lastimar

-Mi rubio mocoso tiene razón gaki-dice seriamente Kaede-por eso quédate aquí con mi rubio mocoso, Saratobi necesito de algunos de los Vampiros que me ayuden investigar que hacen esos Vampiros cerca de la casa de mi mocoso, puede ser por él, pero sería un absurdo que ellos supieran antes que ustedes que Sasuke es el alma gemela de mi rubio mocoso.

Todos los Vampiros incluso lo que odian a Sasuke estaban de acuerdo con las suposiciones de Kaede, en cuanto a la propia Kaede, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto ; es como que ese grupo sabe algo acerca de los Uchihas que ella no tiene conocimiento y eso realmente sería sumamente extraño, ella ha convivido con ellos durante la existencia de Sasuke y no ha habido algo extraño alrededor de los padres de su mocoso, salvo el hecho de que lo odien a muerte por ser Doncel, pero con esta visión que tuvo acerca de ellos y los Akatsuki, ella sabe que las cosas para Naruto y Sasuke están por empeorar.

_-"Algo definitivamente no está bien aquí-_pensaba con preocupación Kaede_-primero el misterioso viaje de Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi, el hecho de que mis dos mocosos se encontraron y al parecer están destinados como Almas Gemelas, ahora esta visión que paso para que el viejo de Fugaku desviara su retorno a Konoha y sobre todo que diablo hacen esos malditos de los Akatsuki , ellos sabían que mi gaki está aquí con Naruto, por lo tanto no entiendo el interés de ellos de atacar una Mansion supuestamente vacía"´_

_-Debemos investigar esto a fondo Kaede-_dice mentalmente Saratobi a Kaede_-al igual que tu pienso que hay algo más en todo esto, de alguna u otra forma tiene que ver con Sasuke , específicamente con su familia, ellos están ocultando algo Kaede y es hora de que averigüemos que es._

Kaede asintió en acuerdo con el líder del Concilio de los Vampiros, por su parte Naruto escucho la conversación mental entre Saratobi y su antigua cuidadora, y al igual que los Vampiros mayores tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, que clase de familia tenía su bebe, cree que es hora de averiguarlo, cuando ellos estén solos Sasuke tendrá que contarle acerca de ellos, porque desde que lo conoció, y cuando él se enfrentó a Tsunade por él , se dio cuenta que Sasuke no es feliz con sus padres y el ya no aguanta más para saber acerca de la familia de su bebe.

-Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru-dice firmemente Saratobi-Temari, Sakura y Jiraya les guste o no van acompañar a Kaede a la Mansion Uchiha deben detener a los Akatsuki de cualquier forma posible, ellos nos están provocando y es hora de darle un pequeño escarmiento, les advierto que si no cumplen con esta orden yo mismo me encargare de su destino final me entendieron

Los Vampiros mencionados, sintieron un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo , por la mirada seria y fría del líder del Concilio , obviamente no estaba bromeando, por lo cual ninguno de ellos iba a llevarle la contraria, había ciertas leyendas acerca del anciano Vampiro, él es sabio y justo en sus decisiones, pero cuando siente que alguien se atraviesa en su camino, no duda en acabarlo de forma permanente, es más ni Tsunade ni Jiraya ni el mismísimo Subaku no Gaara le pueden llevar la contraria lo cual dicta mucho del poder y la influencia del anciano Vampiro con respecto al resto.

-En cuanto a ti Kaede-dice Saratobi-no quiero que te aproveche de la situación, ellos te acompañaran porque se los ordene por el bien de nuestra especie nada más, me explico Kaede

Todos miraron fijamente a la Vampira a ver lo que tenía que decir, Saratobi suspiro profundamente porque sabía que su amiga le iba a salir con una de las suyas

-Nuevamente eres malo Saratobi-se quejaba dramáticamente Kaede-en primer lugar me impides enviar al otro mundo a la perra de Tsunade y ahora no me dejas manipular a los otros Vampiros a mi antojo, lo dije antes y lo repito nuevamente con los años te has puesto más viejo Saratobi.

Todos incluso Saratobi tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Y yo lo digo nuevamente-murmura Naruto-la vieja bruja nunca va a cambiar

-Déjame en paz rubio mocoso-dice una molesta Kaede-en fin "queridos" amigos vámonos, porque lo que vi es serio , algo busca los Akatsuki y si no lo detenemos a tiempo tengan la seguridad que los Cazadores de Vampiros no será nuestra única preocupación.

Los Vampiros elegidos por Saratobi de mala gana asintieron y desaparecieron de la habitación de su príncipe, dejando a Saratobi, Gaara, Tsunade, Sakura con Naruto y Sasuke. Por su parte el moreno en ese momento creyó que es el momento perfecto para contarle a su rubio Vampiro, acerca de su relación familiar, con lo que dijo Kaede acerca de los Akatsuki y que sus padres están próximos a regresar , sabe que Fugaku e Itachi le harán la vida miserable como siempre y el no podrá estar con su rubio, por eso es mejor decirle la verdad, solo espera que Naruto lo tome bien, aunque con la forma en que actuó con Gaara siendo su "amigo" no debe hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-Naruto quiero que hablemos a solas por favor-dice seriamente Sasuke

Naruto se extrañó de la seriedad de su novio, pero asintió en acuerdo con el

-Me temo que eso no podrá hacer joven-dice seriamente Saratobi-aunque los Akatsuki es nuestra prioridad, quiero saber, mejor dicho necesitamos saber acerca del repentino amor entre mi príncipe y usted, además de como nosotros podemos estar seguro que usted es lo suficientemente bueno para él, después de todo joven usted es simplemente un humano.

Naruto se sorprendió del comportamiento de Saratobi, iba a decir algo cuando Tsunade intervino mirando fríamente a su bebe

-Mi abuelo tiene razón gaki-dice fríamente Tsunade-no entiendo esto Naruto, tu eres un Vampiro y no cualquier Vampiro eres nuestro príncipe, como puedes decir a la ligera que estas comprometido con un humano, escúchame bien mocoso aunque te moleste conmigo, yo jamas permitiré esta unión y tu miserable humano no festejes ante de tiempo, que nadie aquí permitirá que alguien tan insignificante como tú se una a mi gaki

-Tsunade detente-dice fríamente Naruto-estoy a punto de darle la razón a mi vieja bruja, el viejo debió dejar que ella acabara contigo, en cuanto a mi decisión es firme, me voy a casar con Sasuke y punto

-Aunque eso signifique dejar tu trono príncipe-dice seriamente Saratobi-porque de una Naruto, lamentablemente tendré que decir esto, si tú te casas con el humano, pierdes todos tus derechos como el Príncipe de los Vampiros.

Tanto Tsunade y Sakura sonrieron victoriosas a lo que dijo Saratobi, le gustara o no Naruto tendrá que dejar al humano de un lado y para siempre, si quiere cumplir con la promesa que les hizo a sus padres. En cuanto al rubio Vampiro apretó los puños fuertemente jamas en su larga vida creyó que el viejo le saliera con esa, pensó ingenuamente que Saratobi lo apoyaría en su relación con Sasuke, es más fue el propio viejo que le dio el empujo final para luchar por su bebe, como rayos le sale con esta. Ni hablar de Sasuke, el pobre Uchiha estaba sintiendo como su corazón se rompía lentamente y de forma dolorosa, si él y Naruto se casaran, su rubio Vampiro perdería todo lo que tiene, y el jamas se perdonaría por eso, amaba demasiado a Naruto para permitir que su rubio pierda su trono, se pregunta porque la vida es tan injusta con él, es acaso está siendo egoísta por querer ser feliz por primera vez en su vida, es que acaso ser humano y Doncel es un pecado mortal para los Vampiros, por la mirada de los Vampiros hacia él, aparentemente es así. En cuanto al anciano se acercó precisamente al moreno azabache, sabía que el joven estaba sufriendo y sin saberlo él le dará su estocada final.

-La decisión no es de Naruto sino suya joven-dice seriamente Saratobi mirando fijamente a Sasuke-que piensa hacer joven, si Naruto se casa con usted perderá todos los derechos como el sucesor de Minato Namikaze, eso quiere joven Sasuke, acepta casarse con Naruto sabiendo las consecuencias de esa unión , respóndame por favor .

-Yo…yo…yo-dice entre lágrimas Sasuke

-Dime Sasuke-dice firmemente Saratobi-te casara con Naruto sabiendo esto, sí o no

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, si quieren revisen por favor, nos vemos hasta la próxima_


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

No había nada que hacer o que decir en estos momentos, tanto el Príncipe de los Vampiros Naruto Uzumaki como el humano Doncel Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, cuando Saratobi el líder del Concilio de Vampiros dictamino que la única oportunidad que tiene Naruto para estar con Sasuke en paz es renunciar a su reinado como Príncipe y el rubio Vampiro sabía que si renunciaba a su reinado estaría deshonrando a sus padres y eso era algo que jamás podía permitir. Apretó fuertemente los puños cuando finalmente decide dejar su odio por los humanos a un lado solamente por estar con su bebe, por el amor profundo que le tiene a Sasuke, ahora resulta que el viejo Saratobi está en contra de su relación con el Uchiha cuando anteriormente el mismo le pidió que no lo dejara que no renunciara al humano pasara lo que pasara, y ahora le sale con esta, que clase de juego está jugando el viejo con ellos. Por su parte Sasuke estaba entumecido, no sabía que hacer hace momentos atrás estaba feliz de que Naruto no solamente estaba bien después del enfrentamiento con otro Vampiro, sino que les dijo a los demás Vampiros que lo amaba y que está dispuesto a todo a él, pero ese "dispuesto a todo" ya no es así, mira fijamente al rubio sabe que Naruto no seguirá con el después de esto y él no lo puede culpar como elegir entre su familia y él es ilógico para Sasuke que Naruto lo escogiera sobre las personas que tiene en frente, ellos han estado con el más de medio siglo y el apenas ha estado con el rubio unas cuantas semanas, las mejores semanas de su vida pero semana al fin y eso es algo que se convierte en un abismo entre él y su rubio Vampiro.

También está el caso que los demás Vampiros pueden odiarlo a el hasta la muerte sencillamente por ser un ser humano, pero ve en ellos la preocupación sincera por su rubio, en cambio Sasuke jamás sintió o vio la preocupación de Fugaku y Mikoto hacia él ni hablar de su hermano Itachi que lo único que quiere de él es destruir su inocencia a toda costa sin importarle un comino que él sea su hermano menor. Estaba atado de manos, no quería renunciar a su rubio Vampiro, pero tampoco podía permitir que el anciano líder del Concilio de Vampiros le arrebatase a Naruto lo que por derecho le pertenece que es ser el Príncipe de los Vampiros, sencillamente porque este está unido a él, a un simple humano, así que con todo el dolor del mundo, el azabache opto por decidir por los dos, tanto por su rubio Vampiro como por el mismo. Sin dudarlo se acercó a Naruto, este le miro dolido, porque sabía lo que su bebe pretendía hacer, sacrificarse a sí mismo solo por su bienestar.

-Por favor no lo hagas Sasuke-suplica Naruto-por favor no te vayas no me dejes, tú me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo

-Pero también te prometí jamás obligarte hacer algo que no quieras Naru-dice entre lágrimas Sasuke- y se perfectamente que por mucho que me ames serias infeliz a mi lado sabiendo que dejaste lo que tus padres te dejaron por mí, y verte sufrir seria mi mayor castigo Naruto

-¡Sasukeeeee!-exclama entre lágrimas Naruto

-Bravo…bravo…bravísimo-aplaudía y sonreía alegremente Ino-al parecer por lo menos eres inteligente insignificante humano, jamás pero jamás serás bienvenido aquí, don nadie y me importa poco lo que diga Naruto, él se olvidara de ti no eres más que un humano más en la vida de Naruto

Eso de verdad dolió a Sasuke, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que Naruto lo amaba, no significa que no le doliera las palabras de la Vampira peli rubia, a veces cuanto más alto él estaba en su amor con Naruto, más fuerte y dolorosa ha sido su caída con aceptar que él y Naruto Uzumaki no estaban destinado a ser. Por su parte el rubio Vampiro en medio de su tristeza y dolor sabiendo que su bebe se estaba sacrificando por él y lo peor de todo es que él no puede evitarlo ya que como Sasuke lo ha dicho por mucho que se amaran el jamás puede dejar el reino de los Vampiros, es lo menos que podía hacer en memoria de sus padres, pero ahora cuando Ino volvió a insultar a su Uchiha , algo muy dentro de el exploto su furia contenida con esa maldita peli rubia, nuevamente se maldice a si mismo jamás pero jamás debió hacer convertido a Ino e Sakura en Vampiras no habrá día que no se arrepienta de semejante estupidez. Iba a lanzarse contra Ino cuando el propio Saratobi se interpuso entre él y la Vampira peli rubia

-¡Que diablo te pasa viejo!-exclama fría y furiosamente Naruto-además de que me acabas de separar de la única persona que amo más que mi vida, encima de que lastimas al único ser humano por el cual estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida , te atraviesas para evitar que mate a esta perra

Lo último lo dijo mirando fríamente a Ino, cosa que estremecio involuntariamente a la Vampira peli rubia, aunque anteriormente dijo que no le importaba la opinión de Naruto con respecto a su odio por el humano que tiene en frente no significa que no le tenga miedo al rubio Vampiro, después de todo casi no la cuenta cuando Naruto se enfureció con ella.

-No permitiré que lastimes a Ino por este humano Naruto-dice fríamente Saratobi-jamas un humano debe mezclarse con nuestra especie Naruto y eso lo sabes perfectamente

Con lo que acaba de decir Saratobi, en vez de enfurecer a Naruto, hizo sospechar al rubio Vampiro acerca de el Vampiro que tiene en frente. No es Saratobi, porque como se explicaba que en la reunión que tuvieron hace unas semanas atrás el anciano le rogo no renunciar a Sasuke, además el olor que emana no es de Saratobi, ahora lo entiende perfectamente este es otro Vampiro, este aroma a putrefacto es de alguien que él conoce perfectamente

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Orochimaru-dice fríamente Naruto

-¡Queeeeeeee!-exclaman todos los demás Vampiros a la vez

El falso Saratobi sonrio siniestramente y decidió cambiar a su forma original, era un Vampiro bastante escalofriante que asusto a mas no poder a Sasuke sobre todo por la forma que lo miraba fijamente. Naruto también se dio cuenta de eso, por eso se puso delante de Sasuke, jamás permitirá que esa maldita serpiente le pusiera un dedo encima a su bebe. El desde pequeño jamás quiso a Orochimaru, tanto ese cruel Vampiro como Danzo siempre le dieron mala espina , y con lo que descubrió acerca de la muerte de sus padres gracias a Kaede, quizás los verdaderos causante de la muerte de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki siempre estuvieron frente a sus ojos, y lamentablemente por su obsesion por los humanos el no pudo darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí Orochimaru?-pregunta seriamente el original Saratobi que estaba detrás de Sasuke

Mientras que el pobre de Sasuke estaba totalmente confundido de cómo era posible que hubiera dos Vampiros exactamente iguales o al menos eso creyó ver hasta que uno de ellos mostro su verdadera forma, una mirada siniestra hacia él, hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera por completo, para su alivio su rubio Vampiro se puso delante de él, para defenderlo de ese Vampiro que por una muy extraña razón Sasuke siente que lo conoce de alguna parte pero no recuerda en dónde. Sacudió su cabeza no tiene tiempo en que perder pensando en eso, ahora lo que importaba que pasara con él y su rubio, porque si ese Orochimaru fue el que le estaba obligando a dejar a Naruto en vez de Saratobi, entonces todo fue un mal entendido y él puede estar con su rubio Vampiro o al menos eso espera.

Por su parte Orochimaru es un Vampiro de la época de los padres de Naruto, de piel pálida y cabellera larga, pero su mirada, su sonrisa, cada gesto de ese Vampiro hace estremecer de miedo tanto a los Vampiros como los seres humanos por igual. Hace tiempo que ese Vampiro estaba buscando algo especial para apoderarse, algo que lo excitara que lo hiciera sentir el Vampiro más poderoso de toda la tierra, y al parecer el humano acompañante de su odioso Príncipe es todo lo que buscaba y más. El joven es el humano más hermoso que haya conocido en su vida, además es un Doncel lo cual lo hace ver como el objeto más deseado por todos los Vampiros, por lo cual no permitirá que el mocoso hijo de Minato Namikaze se quede con él, el hará lo imposible por hacer suyo a ese Doncel, y si tiene que destruir a su Príncipe y a los Vampiros que lo apoyan entonces que así sea, después de todo la mayor ambición de Orochimaru siempre ha sido ser el nuevo Rey de los Vampiros y con ese Doncel a su Lado seguramente será el Vampiro más poderoso y envidiado en todo el reino de los de los Vampiros.

-Nuevamente Orochimaru-dice seria y fríamente Saratobi-¿Qué haces aquí?, sin ánimos de ofenderte Orochimaru , pero aquí nadie te ha llamado , así que por favor dime de una vez que haces aquí

-No puedo creer que no quieran que yo esté aquí-sonríe maliciosamente Orochimaru-después de todo mi Príncipe fue herido, y yo estaba muy preocupado por él, sabiendo que anda en malos pasos al relacionarse con un pobre humano como este chico

Lo último lo dijo mirando fríamente a Sasuke , lamiéndose los labios lo cual provoco un gran temor en el Uchiha, no solo él, sino también en Naruto el rubio Vampiro estaba que se lanzaba hacia ese desgraciado de Orochimaru, esa serpiente está perturbando a su bebe y el no dejaría que se le acerque ni un metro siquiera para que Orochimaru toque a Sasuke tendrá que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Por su parte en la ciudad de Konoha, específicamente en la Mansión Uchiha, los Akatsuki un grupo de Vampiros asesinos renegados del reinado actual del príncipe de los Vampiros Naruto Uzumaki, estaban rodeando la mansión porque uno de sus miembros Kaiya una Vampira de poderes espirituales como los de Kaede, pero a la vez posee poderes telepáticos , percibe el aura humana a kilómetros de distancia. Desde hace semanas atrás la joven Vampira pelinegro con ojos ámbar se comunicó con su Líder un rubio llamado Deidara que resulta ser el hermano mayor de Naruto Uzumaki , él era a quien le correspondía por ser el mayor ser el heredero al trono del reinado de los Vampiros; sin embargo fue su propio padre Minato Namikaze que eligió a su hermano menor en lugar de él, desde entonces ambos hermanos llevan casi un siglo en la lucha por el poder de controlar todo el reino de los Vampiros sin importar quien muera en el proceso. Por eso en esta época decidieron hacer su aparición para luchar nuevamente contra el Príncipe, pero no solamente Naruto Uzumaki es el único obstáculo para Deidara sino también la aparición ante de tiempo de los Cazadores de Vampiros. Por eso además de Kaiya, también estaban Suigetsu, Daichi, Kanade, Ryo, Ryusei, Asuka, Ayame, todos ellos enviados por su líder Deidara Uzumaki, para investigar más a fondo acerca de la familia Uchiha, algo le dicen a todos ellos en especial a Kaiya que esa familia es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en el lugar, gracias a un escudo invisible detrás de ellos, estaban Kaede con Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Temari y Jiraya , vigilando cualquier movimiento de los miembros de los Akatsuki, lo cual estos solo estaba rodeando la Mansión sin entrar en ella por los momentos

-Escúchenme todos aquí-susurra en voz baja Kaede-de verdad cualquier diferencia que tengamos, debemos dejarla de un lado, porque ahora que los Akatsuki están empezando actuar ,lo más probable es que los Cazadores de Vampiros hagan su aparición en cualquier momento, y aunque podremos odiarnos mutuamente lo importante aquí es enfrentar unidos a nuestros enemigos de lo contrario desapareceremos como nuestro seres queridos en la antigua Guerra Santa, y ninguno de nosotros queremos morir o si

-Está bien Kaede-dice seriamente Jiraya-tiene razón , dejaremos nuestras diferencias por los momentos, ahora dime que piensas de todo esto, de la aparición repentina de los Akatsuki en la casa de tu protegido

-Más problemas para nosotros de lo que pensé Jiraya-suspira profundamente Kaede-tanto tú como Kakashi e Iruka saben que mi rubio mocoso en medio de su odio hacia los humanos me desterró del reino verdad

Los tres antiguos Vampiros asintieron esperando que la morena Vampira continuara con la explicación, entre tanto Shikamaru , Sakura y la propia Temari en realidad también estaban atento a la explicación de Kaede

-Sin Naruto de por medio-continua Kaede con su relato-uno de los miembros del Concilio sellaron mis poderes y mis recuerdos como Vampira, por lo tanto he vivido actuando como una humana en todos estos años sin saber quién era en realidad

-Si eso es así Kaede-dice Iruka-que tiene que ver eso con que los Akatsuki estén en la casa de los Uchiha

-Tiene mucho que ver Iruka-dice seriamente Kaede-porque Tsunade, Kaiya y yo somos las únicas Vampiras que tenemos el don de reconocer aquellos humanos que forman o formaran parte de los Cazadores de Vampiros, y al estar Kaiya aquí confirma mis temores con respecto a la familia de mi gaki humano, finalmente se porque Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi no han regresado de ese misterioso viaje

Todos los Vampiros estaban en silencio porque más o menos sabían lo que estaba tratando de decir Kaede. Por su parte la morena Vampira suspiro profundamente porque lamentablemente, este hecho que este presentimiento que ella tenía anteriormente y que con la presencia de los Akatsuki acaba de confirma, es una razón de peso para que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha jamás puedan estar junto

_-Lo siento mucho gaki_-piensa tristemente Kaede_-pero al parecer no habrá boda que celebrar Sasuke, con el hecho de saber quiénes son tu familia en realidad, tú y Naruto jamás podrán estar juntos"_

-¿Kaede dinos en definitiva que significa todo esto?-pregunta seriamente Jiraya

-Esto significa Jiraya-dice tristemente Kaede-que tú y Tsunade no tienen ya nada de qué preocuparse, Naruto y Sasuke no pueden estar juntos y eso se debe a que la familia de mi mocoso humano son nuestros nuevos enemigos, es decir Fugaku , Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha son los descendientes directos del Madara Uchiha, en pocas palabras ellos son los nuevos Cazadores de Vampiros.

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció, al parecer Sasuke y Naruto la tienen todas las de perder y eso que el pasado de Naruto aún no se ha revelado, gracias por sus comentarios, este fin de semana para lo que leen Una Sonata de Amor tratare de actualizarla, si no es este fin será al comienzo de la otra semana, pero la actualizare lo prometo, en fin si quieren revisen por favor_


End file.
